


And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Manager Liam, Model Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Przeprowadzając się do Londynu, Louis chciał po prostu żyć swoim życiem. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że w przeciągu trzech miesięcy obejmie ono dobrą posadę nauczyciela w przedszkolu, główną rolę w wysokobudżetowym filmie, szalonych sąsiadów, znajomość z działającym mu na nerwy modelem oraz… narzeczonego. Czyli: to wszystko wina Liama, któremu zachciało się być menadżerem tego gnojka, Harry’ego Stylesa.





	1. Soundtrack

  1. **Milo Meskens -** _[New Beginning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AARi134fYdY0)_
  2. **Shawn Mendes**  - _[Particular Taste](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-agmxVoMGlY)_
  3. **Ed Sheeran**  - _[Shape Of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGwWNGJdvx8)_
  4. **5 Seconds Of Summer**  - _[When You Walk Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdS8PUsBPeI)_
  5. **Anne-Marie**  - _[Perfect To Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m9icI0AOhw)_
  6. **Jess Glynne**  - _[Thursday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-F9h6lu7fQ)_
  7. **Rita Ora**  - _[Let You Love Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mi6I5fWQbXE)_
  8. **Bebe Rexha ft. Florida Georgia Line**  - [_Meant To Be_  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5YSOabmFgw)
  9. **James Arthur**  -  _S[ay You Won’t Let Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yBSrShgC9o)_
  10. **Zedd, Maren Morris, Grey**  - _[The Middle ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lj6Y6JCu-l4)_
  11. **Niall Horan**  -  _F[inally Free](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyC0r0K2Cs4)_




	2. Prolog

Louis nie mógł się doczekać odebrania kluczy do swojego nowego mieszkania w Londynie. Zajęło mu to sporo, bo niedługo kończył przecież 27 lat, ale mógł z całą śmiałością i pewnością powiedzieć, że od początku do końca sam sobie na to zapracował. Był na tym dziwnym etapie, kiedy część jego kumpli się statkowała, poszerzając demografię Doncaster, a druga część powyjeżdżała za granicę i do większych miast, żyjąc tak, jak zawsze marzyli. Cóż, on nigdy nie robił czegoś na odczepkę, więc przeprowadził się dopiero, gdy był pewny, że za dwa miesiące nie wróci z podkulonym ogonem. Drugą kwestią było to, że nie potrafił zostawić dziewczynek i Dana samych, gdy jego mama zmarła. Potrzebowali się wtedy wszyscy nawzajem, to ogromnie ich zabolało, a on był dla nich oparciem - choć poniekąd to on miał z Jay najbliższą relację. Jednak wiedział, że mama nigdy nie chciałaby go zatrzymywać w miejscu, więc w końcu zabrał wszystko, łącznie z tym kaktusem z jego pokoju i jechał zacząć wszystko od nowa. Pojutrze miał rozmowę kwalifikacyjną w przedszkolu i kurde, zawsze chciał uczyć dzieciaki aktorstwa, więc miał wielkie nadzieje co do tego. Ale najpierw przede wszystkim musiał odwiedzić Liama. Był jego kumplem z piaskownicy, a lata się już nie widzieli. Payne był menedżerem kogoś tam, szatyn nawet szczególnie nie wnikał kogo, w każdym razie sądząc po jego instagramie powodziło mu się z tego względu bardzo dobrze i cóż, Louis chciał mu pogratulować, bo kiedyś musiał bronić tego dzieciaka przed szyderstwami innych, a teraz Liam naprawdę mógł zaśmiać się im wszystkim w twarz. Tomlinson był z niego dumny niczym starszy brat. 

Dlatego też nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z nim, chociaż miejsce, które wybrał jego przyjaciel nie było do końca w jego guście. Malutka kawiarnia z kryształowym żyrandolem i szefem sali w tak wykrochmalonej koszuli, że ledwo mógł oddychać? Mimo wszystko na jego twarz wpłynął ogromny uśmiech, gdy zobaczył twarz Liama.   
\- Tommo! - zawołał ten, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Payno! - wyznał szczerze, podchodząc i go po prostu ściskając. - Musisz mi opowiedzieć, jak ci się powodzi! 

\- Mmm, jasne, ty też! - Uśmiechnął się i zaraz też spojrzał wymownie na kelnera, który wskazał gestem stolik.

\- Wyrośliśmy z etapu wyjść na piwo? - zażartował Louis, zajmując miejsce i nie dając po sobie poznać, że w jego mniemaniu ceny były tu kosmiczne nawet za zwykłe latte macchiato. 

\- Kiedy nie jest zakazane, nie smakuje już tak dobrze - zażartował. - Wolę kieliszek Domaine Jerome Chezeaux Clos de Vougeot - rzucił lekkim tonem, przeglądając kartę.

Szatyn uniósł brwi i zamrugał w szoku, kojarząc nazwę wina z czymś horrendalnie drogim. Dawny Liam nie cierpiał wina i uważał, że nie warto marnować pieniędzy na drogi alkohol...

\- Cóż, ja wciąż lubię piwo - westchnął, przeglądając resztę karty. - Ale dobrze, że wybrałeś kawiarnię, napiję się czegoś bezalkoholowego, bo i tak jestem autem. - Cóż, wiecie, tutaj był ten problem, że mógłby jechać po jednym piwie, tak, ale nie do końca był pewien siebie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że faktycznie skończy na tylko jednym. Nie to, że był pijakiem. Po prostu czasem jego myśli go przytłaczały i chciał od nich uciec. 

\- Doskonale! - Klasnął w dłonie. - Hazza twierdzi, że ich orzechowe latte na mleku migdałowym jest bezkonkurencyjne - stwierdził bez wahania. - Ja chyba zdecyduje się na... karmelowe cortado na mleku kokosowym - zadecydował.

Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się. Zastanawiało go, gdzie do cholery podział się jego przyjaciel. 

\- Hazza to twój chłopak..? - zapytał, szukając w menu najnormalniejszej pozycji. - Wezmę po prostu czekoladowe cappuccino - zdecydował, a widząc zgorszoną minę bruneta, dodał niepewnie: - Na odtłuszczonym mleku..? 

Liam roześmiał się.   
\- Nie, Hazza nie jest moim chłopakiem. To model, którego jestem menedżerem i mój przyjaciel. - Dumnie wypiął pierś. - Jest naprawdę świetny, pokochasz go.

\- Nie wątpię. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego życzliwie, zamykając kartę. - Pewnie z nim spędzasz teraz najwięcej czasu, huh? 

\- Muszę - zachichotał i przywołał kelnera, zamawiając jeszcze dziwnie brzmiące ciastka.

\- A jak życie prywatne? - zagaił szatyn, odchylając się na krześle i uśmiechając lekko. - Zmieniło się coś w tym temacie, odkąd ostatnio się widzieliśmy? 

\- Erm... - Wyraźnie się zarumienił. - Cóż, jest taki jeden... - powiedział nieśmiało.

\- Och, facet? - Tomlinson natychmiast się ożywił, szczerząc się. - Opowiadaj! 

\- Nie ma o czym! - jęknął, zakrywając twarz. - Był artystą na jednym z pokazów Hazzy.

\- I masz jego numer? - Louis zawiercił się z ekscytacją, wbijając w kumpla to swoje niebieskie spojrzenie. - Zagadałeś do niego? 

\- Coś ty! - Spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, lustrując go wzrokiem. - Stary, jesteś przystojny, zresztą widzę, że ostro pracowałeś nad formą. Nie wierzę, że ktoś dałby ci kosza. 

\- Nie widziałeś go, Louis! - jęknął. - Czarna grzywka, czarne oczy, papieros w wykrzywionych cynicznym uśmieszkiem ustach i te tatuaże... - rozmarzył się.

\- Czekaj… Mówisz o nim? - upewnił się Tomlinson, otwierając Messengera na rozmowie z Lottie i podsuwając mu fragment ze zdjęciem Zayna Malika. 

\- Dokładnie! - Zmarszczył brwi. - Skąd masz to zdjęcie, Lou?

\- Lotts mi wysłała, chyba z Google. - Louis wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się. - Jest jego fanką, marzy, żeby z nim kiedyś pracować. Jest kimś w stylu najmłodszego choreografa, który pracował na Fashion Week czy coś, nie?

\- Tak. - Liam pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się do kelnera, który z dygnięciem zostawił im kawę i talerz maleńkich ciasteczek. - W dodatku był autorem tych genialnych obrazów... - westchnął niczym nastolatka.

\- Ten twój Harry go nie zna? - zapytał ciekawie, sięgając po swoje cappuccino. 

\- Hazza jest bardzo zajętym człowiekiem - powiedział wymijająco, mocząc ciasteczko w kawie i wsunął je sobie do ust.

\- Na tyle, żeby nie pomóc swojemu  _ przyjacielowi _ ? - Szatyn uniósł jedną brew, patrząc na niego badawczo, po czym westchnął. - Liam, słuchaj, następnym razem po prostu do niego zagadaj, co? Wystarczy, że skomplementujesz jego prace, nic więcej. A jakbyś chciał się wygadać czy popłakać nad pudełkiem czekoladowych lodów, ja tu teraz jestem, tak? 

\- Lody czekoladowe? - Rozszerzył oczy. - Ty wiesz, ile to ma kalorii?! - Pokręcił głową. - Mam świetny przepis na lody z awokado od Hazzy, musisz spróbować. Ja... powiedziałem, że wykonał świetną robotę i on wzruszył ramionami, i wrócił do tego, co robił.

\- Podziękuję za te lody, nie cierpię awokado. - Tomlinson westchnął i upił łyk swojej kawy. - Cóż, w takim razie musisz uderzyć w podryw. Skomplementuj  _ jego _ . 

\- Niby jak? - Skrzywił się, pijąc swoją kawę.

\- Nie wiem, może że sam powinien chodzić po wybiegu? - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Wydajesz się dość poważny, Lima, więc pewnie pomyślał, że faktycznie chwalisz tylko jego prace, a nie próbujesz zagadać. 

Ten westchnął, wpatrując się w kubek.   
\- To co mam zrobić? Podejść i powiedzieć  _ hej, fajne tatuaże _ ?

\- Wtedy może pomyśleć, że po prostu podobają ci się jego tatuaże, a nie on - zauważył szatyn. - Zapytaj go, czy nie chciałby wyjść z tobą na drinka..? 

\- Tak po prostu?! - oburzył się. - Pomyśli, że chcę się z nim przespać, a on jest wart o wiele więcej!

Tomlinson mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Dawny Liam jednak nie tak do końca przepadł. 

\- W takim razie zaproś go na randkę, tak po prostu - powiedział łagodnie, szturchając go żartobliwie butem pod stołem. - Daj mu kwiaty czy coś, Romeo. 

\- Jak się nie zgodzi? Albo powie, że przeszkadzam mu w pracy? To byłoby żałosne... Spróbuj, te ciasteczka są doskonałe - zachęcił. - Ulubione Hazzy.

\- Popatrzysz na niego tymi sarnimi oczami i na pewno nie będzie miał serca cię spławić - zapewnił Louis i spojrzał podejrzliwie na ciastka. - Co jest z nimi nie tak..? Bezglutenowe, na stewii czy..? 

\- Nie tak? Louis, nie bądź złośliwy! - poprosił, podsuwając mu talerzyk i patrząc na niego  _ tym _ wzrokiem.

\- Okej, okej, przepraszam. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami z żartobliwym uśmiechem i sięgnął po ciasteczko z westchnieniem. Liam rozjaśnił się niczym słoneczko, sięgając po kolejne. Tomlinson wgryzł się w swoje ciastko i pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem. 

\- Będziesz musiał znajdować teraz dla mnie czas - wymamrotał z pełną buzią. - Potrzebuję kogoś, z kim mógłbym chodzić do siłowni, na mecze Arsenalu i tak dalej. Jestem tu kompletnie sam. - Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Myślę, że Hazz nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. - Wyszczerzył się, kończąc swoją kawę.

\- No tak, jest bardzo zajętym człowiekiem. - Louis pokiwał głową, a w jego głosie tkwiło ziarenko goryczy. Chciał dla Liama jak najlepiej, a ten cały pan model brzmiał, jakby robił jego kumplowi wodę z mózgu. Liam zaczął paplać o Zaynie, nie przejmując się jego miną. Szatyn słuchał go z uśmiechem. Chłopak wydawał się być naprawdę zauroczony, jego oczy niesamowicie się błyszczały. 

\- Chcę go poznać - oznajmił w pewnym momencie, kończąc kawę i mrugając do niego. - Musisz zabrać mnie na jakiś pokaz. 

\- Jasne, wpiszę cię na listę gości! - ucieszył się. - Poznasz Hazzę! - Klasnął w dłonie. - A teraz opowiadaj, co u ciebie!

\- Cóż, w końcu kupiłem tutaj mieszkanie, a w czwartek mam rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, chcę uczyć dzieciaki - przyznał Tomlinson z lekkim uśmiechem. - Było u mnie ostatnio ciężko, zajmowałem się rodzeństwem, odkąd mama… - Przełknął ślinę, spuszczając głowę i ton. - Odkąd mama zaczęła chorować na białaczkę. 

\- Rozumiem... - Położył dłoń na jego. - Jak się trzymasz? I jestem pewny, że będziesz świetny, dzieciaki cię uwielbiają.

\- Muszę być dla nich silny, odkąd jej już nie ma. - Louis uśmiechnął się smutno, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie chciałaby, żebym się smucił. I dziękuję, mam nadzieję, że dostanę tę robotę, zawsze o tym marzyłem. - Przeczesał swoje włosy palcami, wzdychając. - Także to nie był czas na związki, a tutaj na razie muszę ustabilizować swoje życie, zanim zacznę randkować. 

\- Na pewno byłaby z ciebie dumna. - Liam ścisnął jego dłoń. W tym momencie przypominał dokładnie jego przyjaciela z Donny, którego pamiętał. - A co do randek, to mogę cię poznać z kilkoma miłymi chłopakami. Nic poważnego, po prostu spotkać się, porozmawiać? - zasugerował.

\- Czemu nie? - Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, odwzajemniając uścisk. - Sam wiesz, że nigdy nie lubiłem być sam, w żadnym sensie. 

\- Chcesz wpaść na partyjkę Fify? - zasugerował. - Mam co prawda spotkanie z Hazzą przed jutrzejszym zebraniem zarządu, ale myślę, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Stary, jestem prostym chłopakiem. Daj mi piwo i jestem cały twój - zażartował Tomlinson, wyciągając portfel. 

\- Hm, mogę kupić jakiegoś Budweisera... - zastanowił się. - Lou, ja zapłacę - powstrzymał go.

\- Ale jak już dostanę tę pracę, to ja stawiam - zaznaczył Louis, mrugając do niego i wstając. Jego uwadze nie uszły spojrzenia, jakimi obrzucano jego sprane dżinsy i żółtą hoodie. Cóż, na swoją obronę miał to, że przyjaciel nie mówił mu, do jakiego rodzaju miejsca się wybierają, a zresztą większość jego szafy wyglądała właśnie w ten sposób. Nosił po prostu to, co było wygodne. 

\- Jasne. - Puścił mu oczko, regulując rachunek i zostawiając napiwek.

\- Jesteś samochodem? - zapytał szatyn, naciągając rękawy na swoje dłonie, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz. 

\- Mmm, podwieźć cię? - zapytał, szukając kluczyków w kieszeniach eleganckiego płaszcza.

\- Nie, właśnie też jestem autem, więc pojadę za tobą - wyjaśnił. 

\- W porządku. - Pokiwał, idąc w kierunku swojego sportowego BMW. - Jakbyś mnie zgubił, to mieszkam na Sutton Way.

Tomlinson uniósł brwi. I na jego drogi samochód, i na jego adres w luksusowej dzielnicy. Okej, faktycznie musiało mu się powodzić. 

\- W razie czego jesteśmy w kontakcie. - Machnął swoim telefonem i westchnął, idąc do swojego solidnego Citroena. Cóż, działał i mało palił. Więcej nie potrzebował. 

Po chwili czarne BMW wyjeżdżało już z parkingu.

Louis z głębokim westchnieniem odpalił silnik i włączył radio. Gdy głos Eda Sheerana wypełnił jego samochód, a on obrzucił spojrzeniem swój cały dobytek mieszczący się w trzech kartonach na tylnych siedzeniach, pomyślał, że musiało być dobrze. Po prostu musiało. 

  
  



	3. Rozdział 1.

Kilkanaście minut później zaparkował na podjeździe wielkiego domu i z niepewną miną ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Czy Liam naprawdę potrzebował tego wszystkiego..? 

Ten otworzył mu po kilkunastu długich chwilach, ubrany już w dresy i biały tank top.   
\- Trafiłeś! Chodź, napijesz się czegoś? Wody, soku, Yorkshire z mlekiem, bez cukru? - Uśmiechnął się, prowadząc go w głąb bogato urządzonego domu.

\- Sok będzie okej, dziękuję. - Szatyn odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, odrobinę rozluźniony przez swobodny ubiór kumpla. 

\- Mam pomarańczowy albo jabłkowy - oznajmił.

\- Pomarańczowy proszę. - Tomlinson usiadł na skórzanej kanapie, wzdychając na widok ogromnej plazmy na ścianie. No tak. 

Po chwili trzymał już szklankę z sokiem w ręku, a Liam siedział obok na kanapie ze swoim napojem.   
\- Dobrze cię tu mieć - powiedział.

\- Aww, Lima! - zachwycił się Louis, obejmując go jednym ramieniem i całując go w policzek. - To było kochane, dziękuję. 

\- Ewgh, jak za starych czasów, co? - Odepchnął go żartobliwie. - To co, Fifa? Hazz ma kosmetyczkę, będzie za półtorej godziny.

\- Pewnie, każda pora jest dobra na skopanie ci tyłka - zgodził się szatyn, chwytając kontroler. - Czyli mówisz, że pan model wróci odpicowany i odpachniony? A w Fifę grywa czy boi się połamać paznokcie? 

\- Lou! - Spojrzał na niego z naganą. - Nie bądź złośliwy, Harry jest naprawdę wspaniałym facetem! Zrozumiesz, jak po poznasz. - Rzucił w niego padem. - I szykuj się na porażkę, miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu, by nauczyć się grać!

\- Nie wątpię. - Tomlinson przewrócił oczami z cwanym uśmieszkiem i uruchomił grę. - Biorę ManU, powodzenia z dołu tabeli. 

Liam prychnął.   
\- Ostatni będą pierwszymi! Liverpool cię zniszczy! - Uruchomił grę.

\- Liverpool ssie! - Louis się oburzył i właśnie tak wyglądała następna godzina, przezbywanie się jak za starych czasów. Nie zauważyli nawet, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł naprawdę wysoki mężczyzna w kwiecistej koszuli.   
\- Lima, witaj skarbie!

Tomlinson uniósł brew, odrywając wzrok od ekranu i lustrując go wzrokiem.  _ Pan model _ . Widać. Tak samo jak to, że ma o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie. 

\- Hazza! - ucieszył się ten, wyciągając do niego ramiona. Kiedy już się uściskali, Payne wskazał na Louisa. - Harry, to jest mój przyjaciel z Donny, Louis. Lou, to jest właśnie Harry.   
\- Cześć. Modelem to ty na pewno nie jesteś, czym się zajmujesz? - spytał, patrząc na niego. - Lima, zrób mi herbaty, proszę.

\- Słucham? - Louisa zatkało. Dosłownie go zatkało. Odłożył kontroler i ścisnął grzbiet nosa. Był oazą spokoju na nieskazitelnej tafli jeziora… A, chrzanić to. - Ty arogancki wielkoludzie, myślisz, że kim ty jesteś, żeby wnioskować takie rzeczy? Że co, niby jestem taki brzydki, tak? 

\- Co? - Harry zamrugał. - Raczej miałem na myśli to, że jesteś niziutki.

\- Mógłbym być fotomodelem! - zarzucił mu szatyn, prychając i wracając spojrzeniem do telewizora. -  _ Niziutki _ … 

\- O tym nie pomyślałem - przyznał bez żenady. - Więc jesteś? To miałoby sens, masz doskonałe kości policzkowe.

\- Nie jestem. - Tomlinson przewrócił oczami, mentalnie błagając, by Liam wrócił już z kuchni. - Uczę aktorstwa. 

\- Mmm, w teatrze? - dopytał, rozsiadając się jak u siebie.

\- Wcześniej tak, tutaj będę uczyć w szkole. - Louis westchnął głęboko, wciąż nie odwracając wzroku w jego stronę. Pan model działał mu na nerwy. 

\- Nie chcesz wrócić do teatru? - zdziwił się, odbierając od Liama swoją herbatę. Upił łyk. - Czarna? - zamarudził. - Nie masz białej?

\- Nie, nie lubię zadufanych w sobie gwiazdeczek. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego aż zbyt życzliwie, na co Liam zrobił przerażoną minę. - Biała? Jesteś taki delikatny? 

\- Nie, po prostu lubię jej smak? - Zmarszczył brwi. - I wolę na ostro, dziękuję bardzo.

Tomlinson zmierzył go wzrokiem z powątpiewaniem. 

\- Nie przyjąłbyś tego - stwierdził. 

\- A skąd taki chłopiec jak ty może o tym wiedzieć? - prychnął. - Jakbym...   
\- Chłopaki! - jęknął Liam. - Proszę cię!

Louis zmrużył gniewnie oczy, odkładając pada z większą niż to było konieczne siłą. 

\- Słuchaj, przemądrzały gnojku, tak się składa, że mogę coś o tym wiedzieć, a ty wyglądasz na kogoś, kto bawi się różowym i do tego puchatym dil… - Dalsze słowa uniemożliwiła mu ręka Liama na ustach. 

\- Louis, błagam! - Popatrzył na niego błagalnie.   
\- Tak się składa, że zawsze jestem na górze i...   
\- Harry! - wydarł się Liam. - Chłopaki!

\- Wychodzę, ten twój tak zwany pracodawca obniża IQ całej ulicy - prychnął szatyn, wstając. - Odezwij się, jak będziesz wolny i spotkamy się gdzieś, gdzie pan model nie będzie się panoszył. - Z zaciętą miną przeszedł tuż przed Harrym, z niechęcią wymijając go tyłem.

\- Z chęcią wypieprzyłbym ten tyłeczek! - zawołał za nim Styles.   
\- HARRY! - wydarł się Liam.

\- Po moim trupie, zboczeńcu! - fuknął Tomlinson, zaciskając pięści. - Trzymaj mnie, Liam, albo wykup mu dobre ubezpieczenie, bo zaraz rozwalę tę jego buźkę, przysięgam. 

\- CHŁOPAKI! - Payne załamał ręce.   
\- Z chęcią rozłożyłbyś przede mną nogi, kochanie! - zachichotał Harry i zaraz dostał po głowie. - Hej! Potrącę ci to z wypłaty!

\- Wolałbym przespać się z kobietą niż z tobą! - syknął Louis i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Liam zaplótł ramiona na piersi.   
\- Harry.   
\- No co? - obruszył się.   
\- To mój przyjaciel.   
\- I? Ja też jestem twoim przyjacielem.   
\- Prosiłem, żebyś był miły!   
\- Byłem!   
\- Okej, chodź, gramy... - westchnął, sięgając po pada.   
\- Nie gram Manchesterem! - powiedział jeszcze. - I zrobisz mi tej herbaty?   
\- Jasne. - Wzruszył ramionami. - I weź Liverpool - powiedział, idąc do kuchni zrobić mu nową herbatę.

 

***

 

Tymczasem zirytowany Louis pojechał pod teraz już swój blok, gramoląc się z kartonem na trzecie piętro. Kiedy z hukiem zrzucił je na swoją wycieraczkę i szukał kluczy, zetknął się spojrzeniem z szczupłą brunetką z psem na smyczy stojącą przy drzwiach obok. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego miło. 

\- Nowy sąsiad? - zagadała. 

\- Na to wygląda. - Szatyn odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i podszedł do niej, wyciągając dłoń. - Louis. 

\- Samantha, miło mi. 

Tomlinson pochylił się, by pogłaskać jej zwierzaka.

\- Cześć, futrzaku - zagruchał. - Nie szczekasz na obcych? 

\- Hachiko jest potulna jak baranek - zaśmiała się jego sąsiadka. - Czego nie można powiedzieć o moim… 

\- Mam Guinnessa, dobra kobieto! - odezwał się zza ich pleców donośny głos z irlandzkim akcentem, a gdy Louis się odwrócił, spostrzegł, że jego właściciel targał sześciopak piwa i miał wielki uśmiech na twarzy. Już go lubił. 

\- Mój mąż, Niall - westchnęła Samantha, przewracając oczami. 

\- Czy to nasz nowy sąsiad? - zainteresował się brunet, lustrując go aprobującym wzrokiem. - Dawaj na piwo, stary! Dzisiaj Liga Mistrzów! 

\- Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to czemu nie - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, wstając z kucek i zerkając niechętnie na pudło. - Chociaż powinienem się rozpakować…

\- Jak to mówi stare irlandzkie przysłowie: pij, nie pierdol. - Niall objął go ramieniem i zaczął prowadzić do ich mieszkania otwartego przez Samanthę. - Rozpakujesz się jutro. Cholera, nawet ci pomogę, Lewis. 

Szatyn pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, dając się zaprowadzić na kanapę. Właśnie z takimi ludźmi było mu po drodze. 

\- Nie ma takiego przysłowia... - westchnęła dziewczyna, zamykając drzwi i odpinając psu smycz. - Chcesz coś do jedzenia? - zwróciła się do Louisa. - Niall, ciebie nie pytam.

\- Zrób jakieś mięso, patrz, jaki chuderlak. - Irlandczyk zamachał ręką na wpół rozbawionego, a na wpół zdziwionego Tomlinsona. - Muszę cię kiedyś zabrać do babci, ona cię wykarmi jak świniaka na rzeź, przysięgam, ta kobieta… 

\- Znamy się pięć minut - zauważył Louis, ale brunetowi zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. 

\- Ale to nic nie szkodzi - zachichotała Sam. - Zrobię zapiekankę. I tak jesz za dużo czerwonego mięsa! - Zagroziła palcem próbującemu protestować Irlandczykowi.

\- Zaczyna się! - huknął Niall, słysząc hymn Ligi Mistrzów i odholował szatyna do salonu, sadzając go na kanapie z puszką piwa. - Na zdrowie, przyjacielu. 

Tomlinson pokręcił głową, szczerząc się. Kochał swoich nowych sąsiadów. 

 

***

 

Następnego dnia już od samego rana czekał na niego sms.   
_ Hazza przeprasza za wczoraj. Stawia obiad. Zainteresowany? _

Miał wielką ochotę po prostu zignorować wiadomość, ale wiedział, że jego przyjacielowi zależało, a poza tym każdy zasługiwał na drugą szansę. Z westchnieniem więc wygramolił się z łóżka, przecierając oczy i odpisując.

_ O ile to nie będzie jakieś super luksusowe miejsce, tylko normalna knajpka. 17? Muszę się jeszcze rozpakować.  _

_ Potrzebujesz pomocy? _ \- dostał po chwili.

_ Nie, dzięki, mam bardzo sympatycznych sąsiadów, więc nie jestem z tym sam. :)  _ \- Ziewnął i tak jak spał, w bokserkach i bluzie wyszedł z domu, pukając do drzwi Horanów, z których dobiegał go nęcący zapach kawy. Musieli mieć jeden z tych drogich ekspresów. 

\- O, Lewis. - Niall przywitał się z nim niewyraźnie przez szczoteczkę w ustach. - Wejdź, dobry człowieku, zrobię ci kawy. 

\- A najlepiej to pięć - wymamrotał Tomlinson, opadając na krzesło w kuchni. Potarł oko. - Nie przeszkadzam wam tak rano? 

\- Daj spokój, na serio możesz czuć się tu jak u siebie. - Irlandczyk machnął ręką, ustawiając kubek pod dyszą. I szatyn tak się czuł. Zwłaszcza gdy Sam wyszła spod prysznica i przywitała się z nim uściskiem i pocałunkiem w czoło. Może jednak jego życie w Londynie nie miało być takie samotne, jak przypuszczał. 

 

***

 

Restauracja okazała się dość przyjemnym, cichym lokalem. Liam i Harry już siedzieli przy stoliku, pochyleni nad jakimiś papierami. Louis obrzucił spojrzeniem swój outfit składający się z obcisłych, czarnych jeansów oraz luźnego, szarego swetra i z ulgą odkrył, że tym razem jego ubiór zbyt nie odstaje od tych innych gości. Odetchnął i podszedł do ich stolika, oczyszczając dyskretnie gardło. 

\- Cześć, erm… przeszkadzam..? 

Liam natychmiast rozpromienił się na jego widok.   
\- Lou, cześć, jasne, że nie przeszkadzasz, właśnie skończyliśmy! - powiedział, chowając papiery.   
\- Cześć, piękny... - wymruczał Harry.

Szatyn uniósł tylko brew, ale usiadł naprzeciwko modela bez komentarza. Uśmiechnął się do swojego przyjaciela i sięgnął po menu, zagadując: - Kiedy idziesz na następny pokaz? 

\- Dwa tygodnie, Gucci - odpowiedział za niego Harry, z dumą prostując plecy. - Był jeszcze jakiś pomniejszy w przyszłym tygodniu, ale za mało zaoferowali.

\- Doprawdy? - Tomlinson spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Tylko na tym ci zależy? A nie pomyślałeś o tym, żeby pójść w jakimś pomniejszym pokazie i pieniądze za to przekazać jakiejś fundacji, skoro nic ci po nich? Ale nie, jak widzę sam robisz ze swojej buźki wyłącznie snobistyczną markę. - Pokręcił głową z rozczarowaniem i z powrotem zwrócił swoją uwagę na Liama. - Będzie tam Zayn Malik? 

\- Przekazuję przecież pieniądze na cele charytatywne! - zaczął z oburzeniem. - Jestem rozpoznawalny, nie mogę zgadzać się na każdy pokaz!   
Liam pokręcił głową, ściskając jego kolano i zarumienił się.   
\- Nie sprawdzałem...   
\- Malik? - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Ten choreograf, który sypia ze wszystkimi?

\- Jak możesz tak o kimś mówić? - oburzył się Louis, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. - Pewnie znasz go tylko z widzenia. Być może ty wsadzasz kutasa we wszystko, co się rusza, ale to nie znaczy, że musisz oceniać wszystkich swoją miarą! 

\- Wystarczy posłuchać, co mówią o nim inni! - Uniósł obronnie ręce w górę.   
\- Uhm, to mogą być plotki - powiedział niepewnie Liam.

\- Jestem przekonany, że to tylko plotki, a twój pan model jest po prostu zazdrosny - prychnął szatyn, wlepiając wzrok w kartę. - W końcu Malik jest o wiele seksowniejszy. 

\- Zazdrosny?! - Styles aż otworzył usta, wpatrując się w niego tępo. - Niby o co i o kogo?

\- Cóż - Tomlinson zlustrował go wzrokiem - jego widziałbym na wybiegu prędzej niż ciebie. - Uśmiechnął się do niego miło. - I zarówno ja, jak i Liam, prędzej poszlibyśmy do łóżka z nim niż z tobą. 

\- Widocznie nie masz za grosz gustu, skoro żadna z agencji go nie przyjęła! - warknął zły.   
\- Harry! - Liam spojrzał na niego zraniony.   
\- Taka prawda - burknął. - Odbija sobie, sypiając z modelami.

\- Cóż, może on po prostu nie chciał być modelem. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Modelem jesteś jakieś dziesięć lat, uroda przemija, a w tej branży tylko to się liczy. 

\- Nie tylko, musisz mieć odpowiednie proporcje. I niektórzy utrzymują się w tym biznesie więcej niż dziesięć lat.

\- Niektórzy. - Szatyn się nie przejął, nie odrywając wzroku od karty dań. - Chyba wezmę lazanię… 

\- Lima? - Harry przeniósł na niego spojrzenie.

\- Uhm... wybierz coś. - Wzruszył ramionami bez entuzjazmu.   
\- Wolisz makaron czy jakieś mięso? - dopytał Styles, ale otrzymawszy kolejne wzruszenie ramionami, po prostu przywołał kelnera.

\- Li, popalasz jeszcze? - zapytał Tomlinson, wyciągając z kieszeni swoje Marlboro. 

Ten pokiwał głową i wyszedł z Louisem na zewnątrz.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim. - Szatyn poczęstował go papierosem, swojego trzymając między zębami. - To zwykłe gadanie, Zayn wydaje się być w porządku. 

Payne pokręcił przecząco głową.   
\- Nie palę i słyszałem te plotki. Ja... wiem, że on nie przywiązuje wagi do seksu, ale myślałem... nie wiem, co sobie myślałem! - odetchnął sfrustrowany.

\- Daj temu szansę - poprosił Tomlinson, wzruszając ramionami i odpalając swojego papierosa. - Sam wiem, jak to jest, gdy ktoś ocenia cię na podstawie plotek i uważa, że nie jesteś nawet godny poznania. Ty też zresztą pamiętasz z liceum. Lepiej spróbować niż potem żałować. 

\- Próbowałem! - jęknął bezradnie, opierając się o ścianę budynku. - I on nawet nie wykazał zainteresowania... jakbym nie był dobry nawet na jedną noc.

\- Po prostu nie wziął tego jako podryw. - Louis pokręcił głową z czułym uśmiechem, klepiąc go po ramieniu. - Coś razem wykombinujemy, tylko wpisz mnie na listę tego Gucciego. Pan model będzie szedł po wybiegu, to chociaż chwila spokoju. 

\- Albo mu się nie podobam - stwierdził po prostu. - Wpiszę cię na listę, nie martw się. I postaraj się być miły, Lou…

\- Ale ja jestem miły! - oburzył się szatyn. - To ten palant zapyziały działa mi na nerwy i… - Widząc minę przyjaciela, spuścił z tonu i westchnął. - Spróbuję. Po prostu nie potrafię być cicho, gdy ktoś jest tak zarozumiały. 

\- Harry nie jest zarozumiały - zaprzeczył. - Po prostu wie, czego chce i jak to musi zdobyć, ale jest inny niż reszta tego światka. Wierz mi, pracowałem też z innymi i... on jest dobry.

Tomlinson przewrócił tylko oczami, ale postanowił tego nie komentować. W końcu widział się z panem modelem dopiero drugi raz i już na starcie się do niego uprzedził, więc może faktycznie nie był aż taki zły. 

\- Jestem pewny, że się dogadacie, kiedy tylko lepiej go poznasz. - Liam uścisnął jego ramię.

\- Wolę go nie poznawać  _ lepiej _ \- westchnął Louis, gasząc papierosa o ścianę i otwierając drzwi. - Przynajmniej nie tak, jak on by chciał. 

\- Nie mówię, że masz iść z nim do łóżk. - westchnął. - Po prostu... spróbuj się z nim dogadać - poprosił, wracając do lokalu.   
Harry przeglądał coś w telefonie, ale uśmiechnął się na ich widok, jakby z ulgą. Szatyn ostrożnie odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, wracając na miejsce. 

\- Więc… Gucci, tak? - zagadnął. 

\- Mmm, jestem twarzą ich najnowszej kampanii, a sam bardzo lubię ich ubrania. - Upił łyk wody. - Dlaczego akurat teatr?

\- Robi wrażenie - przyznał Tomlinson i wzruszył ramionami. - Cóż, od małego lubiłem przedrzeźniać mamę i najwyraźniej tak mi zostało - zażartował. - Po prostu… uwielbiam to, że mogę wcielać się w całkiem inne postaci, robić na scenie coś, czego nie odważyłbym się w prawdziwym życiu. Poczuć się… kimś innym. To daje duże pole do ekspresji i pomaga zrzucić wiele emocji. 

\- Ma sens - zgodził się. - Ja chyba nie potrafiłbym grać kogoś innego. Nie myślałeś o karierze aktorskiej?

\- Jasne, że tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie. - Jednak zdecydowałem się na teatr ze względu na… sytuację rodzinną. Teraz jestem trochę za stary na debiut.

\- Nigdy nie mów, że jesteś na coś za stary - pouczył go. - A na pewno masz większe doświadczenie niż te młodziki.

\- Harry, nie wiesz, ile castingów trzeba zaliczyć, żeby cokolwiek dostać - westchnął szatyn. - Muszę za coś żyć. A prawda jest taka, że na role tych, jak to ująłeś,  _ młodzików _ , już się nie załapię. A w moim wieku jest zbyt wielu dobrych aktorów. Musiałbym mieć wielkie szczęście. 

\- Więc dlatego chcesz uczyć? - spytał domyślnie. - Bo boisz się spróbować?

\- Chcę uczyć, bo kocham dzieciaki. - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi. - Nie możesz zakładać, że się boję. Nie znasz mnie. 

\- Tak tak, przyjemne z pożytecznym - zbagatelizował. Louis zacisnął usta i strzyknął szyją. Naprawdę chciał dać Harry’emu szansę.  _ Dupek _ .  Od odpowiedzi wybawiło go nadejście kelnera z ich potrawami.   
\- Zamówiłem dla ciebie lazanię z wołowiną, może być? - Styles nachylił się do swojego menedżera, a ten uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.   
\- Pamiętałeś, że lubię!   
Louis zmarszczył brwi. Liam, którego znał, wolał kurczaka. Pokręcił głową i w ciszy zaczął dziobać swój kawałek. Chciał już do domu. Może rozwalić się z Niallem na kanapie z piwem w ręku. Tutaj nie pasował. Ani do tych osób, jak widać. Liam i Harry wielokrotnie próbowali wciągnąć go do rozmowy, ale po kilkunastu próbach zrezygnowali i obiad upłynął w ciężkiej atmosferze.   
\- Zapłacę - zdecydował model, wstając.

\- Nie trzeba - mruknął szatyn, także wstając i wyciągając na stół banknot pokrywający koszt przynajmniej jego dania. - Przeznacz swoją kasę na aktora z prawdziwego zdarzenia. - Uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał Liama po ramieniu, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia. 

\- Louis! - zawołał Harry, biegnąc za nim, a Liam pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i poszedł uregulować rachunek.

\- Co? - westchnął ciężko Tomlinson, popychając drzwi i wychodząc na zewnątrz. 

Styles podążył za nim.   
\- Lou, nie wiem, co zrobiłem, ale przepraszam! - jęknął. - Nie chciałem cię urazić.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając papierosa. Zwrócił na niego zmęczone spojrzenie. 

\- Mam dość bycia ocenianym przez innych. Wystarczy, że codziennie sam to robię we własnej głowie. I takich osób jest więcej. Więc naucz się filtrować swoje myśli od tego, co wypada z twoich ust, zanim zepsujesz komuś humor. 

\- Nie oceniam cię! - jęknął sfrustrowany. - Chciałem być miły i... znowu nie wyszło! - Przeczesał swoje włosy, odrzucając je w tył.

\- Może nie potrafisz. - Szatyn odpalił papierosa i ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu. - Powodzenia na Guccim. 

\- Louis, naprawdę przepraszam! - Złapał go za rękę. - Wiem, że jesteś przyjacielem Liama, nie chcę się kłócić…

\- W porządku, nie musimy się kłócić, ale lubić też nie. - Tomlinson już miał wysunąć dłoń z jego uścisku, ale zamarł, słysząc dźwięk migawki aparatu. - Czy to był paparazzi..? Zabiję cię, Styles, jak jutro ukażą się gdzieś moje zdjęcia, puszczaj. 

\- Ja... - Harry rozejrzał się, wzdychając, gdy zobaczył błysk flesza. - Przepraszam Lou, Liam to załatwi - powiedział, wracając zrezygnowany do restauracji. Ten dzień był koszmarny.

Louis parsknął pod nosem i wsiadł do samochodu, pokazując facetowi z aparatem środkowy palec. Nie dość, że model był dupkiem, to jeszcze wszędzie podążały za nim hieny. Miał go serdecznie dość. Postanowił więcej się z nim nie widywać. A na pokaz pójść wyłącznie dla Liama. 

 

***

 

Harry wrócił do domu w paskudnym humorze. Nie mógł wyrzucić Louisa ze swoich myśli, a ten nie chciał nawet z nim rozmawiać. Poprosił Liama, aby ten jednak przyjął ofertę pomniejszego pokazu, a gażę przelał na konto jakiejś fundacji. Miał się tylko upewnić, że wszyscy, w tym Louis, się o tym dowiedzą.

 

***

Za to Tomlinson po prostu zakopał się w kołdrze. Harry zasugerował, że jest tchórzem i miał cholerną rację. Właśnie to ubodło go najbardziej. Bał się ryzykować i podążać za marzeniami. Nawet jego mama zawsze go do tego zachęcała i cóż, może jednak powinien spróbować..? Nic wielkiego, może na razie tylko jakiś dubbing, ale… kurde, przecież nie był gorszy od tych wszystkich Reynoldsów czy Feltonów, na miłość boską. 

 

***

 

Harry spróbował jeszcze dowiedzieć się czegoś o aktorstwie i odnowić kontakty z kilkoma reżyserami.  _ W końcu musiał utrzymywać twarz, prawda? _ \- pomyślał, otwierając okienko nowej wiadomości.

 

***

 

Następnego poranka Louis nie był zestresowany. Ani trochę, skąd. To, że jak tylko się obudził, poleciał do łazienki wymiotować, o niczym nie świadczyło. Był dorosłym, poważnym człowiekiem. Który wypił dwie kawy i spalił pół paczki papierosów, a w dodatku na jego koszuli było zagniecenie, które nie chciało się wyprasować. Podwinął więc rękawy, by to ukryć, ale z drugiej strony odsłonił tym samym swoje tatuaże. To raczej nie wywrze pozytywnego wrażenia na dyrektorce przedszkola… Oddychając głęboko i stojąc przed budynkiem, postanowił po prostu zagrać pewnego siebie. Równym krokiem wszedł do środka i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na widok wszystkich tych dzieciaków rozbieranych przez ich rodziców. Też by chciał jedno. Mrugnął do rozbrykanego chłopca, który wpadł w jego nogi, a ten się rozpromienił i pomachał mu, biegnąc dalej. Pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem i poszedł wzdłuż korytarza i na pierwsze piętro, wkrótce potem pukając do gabinetu głowy przedszkola. Minęła chwila, po której rozległo się zza drzwi  _ proszę _ . Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi, słysząc znajomy głos. Otworzył drzwi z “ _ Dzień dobry, ja w sprawie rozmowy o pracę… _ ” i szczęka dosłownie mu opadła, gdy za biurkiem spostrzegł nikogo innego jak Sam, jego sąsiadkę. Ta również otworzyła usta, zaskoczona.   
\- Lou! Więc co ty jesteś nowym nauczycielem? - zaśmiała się.

\- Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, jestem dopiero kandydatem na nauczyciela. - Szatyn pokręcił głową, siadając przed biurkiem i posyłając jej spojrzenie pełne pretensji. - Mogłaś wspomnieć coś o tym, że jesteś dyrektorką! Nie wierzę, że rano zrzygałem się ze stresu przed rozmową z tobą… 

\- Nie pytałeś! - powiedziała, wyciągając jego teczkę i zachichotała. - Wymiotowałeś ze stresu? - Popatrzyła na niego.

\- Jak miałem zapytać, kiedy Niall dostał słowotoku i opowiedział mi całą historię rodu Horanów, a ani słowem się nie zająknął na temat tego, czym zajmuje się jego własna żona. - Louis przewrócił oczami, a po chwili namysłu dodał: - Ani nawet on w sumie… - westchnął. - Ta, mam ostatnio kiepski humor i naprawdę spore podstawy, by obawiać się porażki. - Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Cały Niall... - Pokręciła głową, zapisując coś na kartce. - A czemuż to? Masz wspaniałe CV, Lou.

\- Jest świetny. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. - Cóż, zawsze ktoś może mieć lepsze. Jakieś pytania, pani dyrektor? 

\- Przestań, Lou. - Machnęła ręką. - Czuję się staro!

\- Do starości jeszcze ci daleko, dlatego jestem zaskoczony. - Tomlinson pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. - To jak, mam tę pracę czy..? 

\- Lou. Oczywiście, że masz tę pracę - parsknęła. - Normalnie wolałabym kogoś z większym doświadczeniem z dziećmi, komu mogłabym zaufać, ale cóż, ciebie znam. - Puściła mu oczko, wpisując coś do komputera. Po chwili drukarka ożyła, zaczynając coś drukować.

\- Dwadzieścia lat niańczenia własnych sióstr nie wystarczy? - zażartował i uśmiechnął się. - Dziękuję, Sam.

\- Cóż, tego nie wykażesz, a nie pracowałeś wcześniej w żadnej placówce edukacyjnej. - Wzięła kartki, które wypluło urządzenie. - Twój kontrakt. Masz jakieś pytania? - Splotła ze sobą palce.

\- Kiedy mógłbym wystawić najbliższe przedstawienie? 

\- O. - Popatrzyła na niego uważniej. - Ciekawa inicjatywa, na pewno spodoba się rodzicom. Możesz poprosić o pomoc Jade, uczy muzyki, na pewno chętnie się w to zaangażuje. I... - przerwał jej telefon. Zerknęła na wyświetlacz i westchnęła. - To Niall, masz coś przeciwko?..

\- Nie, pozdrów go. - Uśmiechnął się i podpisał papiery, po czym wstał, wskazując na drzwi. - Mogę się rozejrzeć..? 

\- Jasne. - Uśmiechnęła się i zaraz dodała do słuchawki: - Nie Niall, nie możesz po prostu... Rozłączył się! - powiedziała z wyrzutem do Louisa.

Louis przygryzł uśmiech, kręcąc głową. 

\- Cóż, znasz go dłużej i lepiej niż ja, ale to raczej w jego stylu. 

\- Taak, nawet bardzo - zgodziła się, wstając. - Chodź, pokażę ci twoją salę.

Szatyn podążył za nią z uśmiechem na ustach. Okej, cieszył się, że dostał tę pracę. 

Dziewczyna pokazała mu poszczególne sale, stukając niebotycznie wysokimi obcasami na wypolerowanej podłodze.   
\- Tu jest twoja sala - powiedziała, otwierając drzwi i puszczając go przodem. - Jest bezpośrednio połączona z salą gimnastyczną.

\- Mhm. - Tomlinson rozejrzał się, z zadowoleniem przejeżdżając palcami po ścianach. Zobaczył w kącie sali wielkie poduchy i już wiedział, że na jego zajęciach dzieciaki będą siedzieć właśnie na nich. - Będę uczył wszystkie grupy, jakieś konkretne czy tylko chętnych? 

\- Wszystkie. Myślałam nad luźniejszymi zajęciami dla maluchów i normalnymi lekcjami dla trochę starszych, ale w sumie się nie znam. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Jak myślisz?

\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. - Louis posłał jej uśmiech, podchodząc do biurka. Chyba nie zamierzał z niego korzystać. - Generalnie dla maluszków chciałbym to potraktować bardziej jako ćwiczenia..? Czas, gdzie będą mogli zrzucić z siebie nagromadzone emocje, rozumiesz. 

\- Właśnie o czymś takim myślałam - przytaknęła. - Nie wyobrażam sobie lekcji dla takich maluchów.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać - przyznał szatyn z błyszczącymi oczami. - Mam masę pomysłów i rany, uwielbiam dzieciaki… kiedy mogę zacząć? 

\- Cóż, myślę, że od poniedziałku?

\- W porządku. - Tomlinson pokręcił głową i odwrócił się do niej. - Wyślij mi plan lekcji na maila albo podrzuć osobiście, jeszcze raz dziękuję za szansę. 

\- Lou, wszystko masz w swoich papierach - zachichotała rozbawiona. - Wydrukowałam ci też plan szkoły w razie czego.

\- Och. - Louis zerknął na papiery trzymane pod pachą i przybrał pewną pozę. - To nie tak, że jestem desperatem i podpisałem wszystko bez patrzenia. 

\- Chyba jednak trochę jesteś - zażartowała, kręcąc głową. - Przyjmijmy, że po prostu tak bardzo chciałeś tę pracę, że zgodziłeś się na wszystko.

\- Ale tak było. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem. - To co, w takim razie pozwolę ci wrócić do obowiązków i już pójdę..? 

\- Jasne. Oh, nie wymagam od ciebie garnituru, ale koszula byłaby wskazana. - Puściła mu oczko. - Wpadniesz później? Jest mecz, obiecałam Niallowi żeberka w sosie.

\- Pewnie, przyniosę piwo - obiecał Tomlinson, machając jej na pożegnanie. 

\- Świetnie, do zobaczenia! - krzyknęła za nim.

Louis opuścił budynek z uśmiechem. Jak na razie w Londynie mu się podobało, no może oprócz znajomości z panem modelem, ale tej tak naprawdę nie planował przedłużać. 

 

***

 

Jego przyjaźń z sąsiadami kwitła, umocniona jeszcze przez wspólne więzi w pracy, przez co Liam został trochę zepchnięty na dalszy plan. Ten nie narzekał, pracując intensywnie nad karierą Harry’ego, który chyba postawił sobie za cel, by wszyscy potrafili wymienić jego nazwisko na liście najbardziej rozpoznawalnych twarzy działaczy charytatywnych, nawet będąc obudzonym w środku nocy. Pamiętne zdjęcia sprzed restauracji nie ujrzały światła dziennego i Louis został raczej zapomniany. Bynajmniej nie narzekał, poznawał lepiej dzieciaki i oddawał się temu, co rzeczywiście kochał.

Tego dnia miał zajęcia z grupą Żabek, uroczymi pięciolatkami. Nieśmiało przyznawał w myślach, że rósł tutaj jego ulubieniec, George. Georgie miał przepiękne, brązowe oczka i czekoladowe loczki, i był tym dzieciakiem, który wpadł w jego nogi, gdy przyszedł na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Dzisiaj robił im ćwiczenia z ekspresji twarzy. 

\- A teraz zróbcie minkę, jakbyście mieli poprosić rodziców o pieska - poprosił, siedząc po turecku przed dzieciakami rozwalonymi na miękkich poduchach i razem z nimi przybierając wielkie oczy wraz z podkówką. 

\- A lodzice kupią nam pieska, jak zlobimy takie miny? - spytała nieśmiało dziewczynka w żółtej sukience.

\- To już zależy od nich, kochanie. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem. - Ale na pewno nie zaszkodzi ci poćwiczyć. 

\- A jak chcie kotka... - powiedziała nieśmiało blondyneczka w pierwszym rzędzie. - Na kotka też zadziała?

\- Miejmy nadzieję - zaśmiał się, podając w obieg torebkę cukierków. Ucieszone dzieciaki zajęły się słodyczami, porzucając pytania na chwilę.

\- Panie Tommo - zagadnął Georgie, a Louis mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, przypominając sobie, jak Niall wpadł do Sam do pracy, wołając go przez pół korytarza,  chłopiec musiał to usłyszeć - bo pan jest aktolem, zna pan kogoś sławnego? 

\- Nie do końca, słonko. - Tomlinson westchnął w myślach, postanawiając nie przyznawać się nikomu do Harry'ego, bo hej, nie było do czego. - Ale mogę się dla was postarać kogoś przyprowadzić - obiecał. Ostatecznie Niall mógł się przebrać za jakiegoś Kubusia Puchatka, nie..? 

\- A glał pan w jakimś filmie? - zapytało inne dziecko, wpychając sobie do ust kolejnego cukierka.

\- Nie - przyznał Louis, oblizując usta i kręcąc głową - ale grałem w musicalach na podstawie filmów. Był tam nawet  _ Madagaskar _ , wiecie? 

\- I był pan klólem Julianem? - ucieszyły się. 

\- Jest pan supel! - powiedział Georgie, przytulając się do niego.

\- Aww, Georgie, ty też jesteś super - zagruchał szatyn, obejmując jego małe plecki. - I trafiliście w dziesiątkę, byłem królem Julianem - zaśmiał się. - A wy, dzieciaki? Nie chcielibyście, żebyśmy wystawili własny musical na podstawie jakiejś bajki? 

\- Bajki? My? Jakiej bajki? - przekrzykiwały się.

\- To już musicie sami wybrać - zachichotał, targając otaczające go dzieci po włosach. Boże, one były przekochane. Przykleiły się do niego z każdej strony. Z tego wszystkiego nie zauważył Sam stojącej z rozczulonym uśmiechem w drzwiach. - I moglibyśmy potem zaprosić waszych rodziców, hm? 

\- Tak, tak! Klainę Lodu! - zaproponowała jakaś dziewczynka.   
\- Nie, Madagaskal, chcę być klólem Julianem! - krzyknął jasnowłosy chłopiec.

\- Zrobimy głosowanie, co wy na to? - zaproponował Louis, klaszcząc w dłonie, by ich uspokoić. Wstał i podszedł do tablicy. - Dobrze, kto jest za Krainą Lodu? - zapytał, pisząc nazwę markerem. Większość dziewczynek podniosło ręce.   
\- Niieee! - jęknął Georgie.

\- W porządku - westchnął szatyn, chcąc załagodzić rozczarowanie chłopców. - Możemy połączyć dwie bajki. Kto jest za Madagaskarem? 

Chłopcy natychmiast podnieśli ręce do góry. Sam stojąca w progu westchnęła.   
\- Jak zawsze…

Tomlinson przeniósł na nią wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niej. 

\- W porządku, łączymy te dwie bajki. 

\- Masz jakiś pomysł? - Samantha oparła się o framugę.

\- Pomyślę w domu - obiecał Louis, uśmiechając się. - Ale dzieciaki chcą musical, więc będę musiał dogadać się jeszcze z Jade. 

\- Myślę, że Jade coś wymyśli. - Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Na pewno mamy duże pole do popisu - westchnął szatyn, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem, gdy Robbie wziął od niego mazaka i próbował napisać na tablicy jego imię. - To będzie… ciekawe. 

\- Rodzice na pewno będą zachwyceni taką inicjatywą - powiedziała Sam. - Tommo, wpadniesz później do mojego gabinetu?

\- Oho… - Tomlinson zagwizdał. - Coś przeskrobałem? 

\- Nie - zachichotała. - Ale moim mężem jest Niall.

\- Rozumiem, przyjdę - obiecał szatyn, puszczając jej oczko. 

\- Dzieciaki, lubicie pana Tomlinsona? - zapytała przekornie, zanim wyszła, odprowadzana chóralnymi okrzykami. Louis pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, nawet ich nie uciszając. Na ten moment - był szczęśliwy. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Rozdział 2.

Dzień pokazu nadszedł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Liam już tydzień wcześniej napisał mu wiadomość, że został wpisany na listę vip-ów i zaprasza go do swojej  _ posiadłości _ na after party po pokazie, ale nie omieszkał mu o tym przypomnieć jeszcze kilka razy. Louis wiedział, że spotka tam i Harry'ego, i podobny mu światek, ale przecież obiecał przyjacielowi pomoc z Zaynem. Z bólem wcisnął się w swój dopasowany granatowy garnitur z malutkimi, błyszczącymi drobinkami, i po wymodelowaniu włosów oraz wylaniu na siebie niemal połowy flakonika z perfumami od Kleina, zmierzał w stronę wejścia. Przed wejściem do budynku rozciągał się czerwony dywan, na którym chętnie pozowały gwiazdy i gwiazdeczki, a rosły ochroniarz w drzwiach trzymał w dłoniach listę gości. Szatyn szerokim łukiem ominął ściankę i podszedł do bramkarza, odchrząkując i mówiąc niepewnie: - Louis Tomlinson..? 

Ten obrzucił go spojrzeniem i zaczął przeszukiwać listę.   
\- Widziałaś Stylesa? - dobiegło go z boku od jednej z gwiazdeczek, próbujących zdobyć uwagę paparazzi.   
\- Wygląda niesamowicie! - przyznała podekscytowana dziewczyna stojąca obok, nie przerywając wdzięczenia się do obiektywów.   
W istocie, Harry wyglądał dzisiaj doskonale. Sztab stylistów już od rana pracował nad każdym pojedynczym loczkiem nad jego czołem i każdą zmarszczką na materiale jego różowego garnituru. Obecnie stał w wejściu na backstage, dyskretnie obserwując salę w poszukiwaniu Louisa.   
\- W porządku, jesteś na liście - oznajmił bramkarz, pozwalając mu przejść. Tomlinson odetchnął z ulgą i wyminął mężczyznę, natychmiast rozgladając się za barem. Gdy tylko go zlokalizował i ruszył w jego stronę, nieświadomie dał modelowi doskonały widok na siebie. Harry oblizał usta, ignorując wołanie zdenerwowanej stylistki. Był gwiazdą wieczoru, mogli na niego poczekać. Przewiercał drobnego szatyna wzrokiem.

Ten zgarnął z lady lampkę szampana i zmarszczył brwi, czując dziwne mrowienie. Rozejrzał się wokół, mając nadzieję spostrzec Liama, ale z radością odkrył, że w pobliżu wybiegu sam Zayn Malik majstruje coś przy aparacie. Poprawił marynarkę, uniósł głowę i ruszył w jego kierunku, dotykając jego ramienia, gdy tylko znalazł się obok, mając na ustach swój najlepszy uśmiech. Ten obejrzał się na niego i zlustrował go wzrokiem, aprobująco kiwając głową. W Harrym się zagotowało.  _ Czy ten dupek z nim flirtował?!  _ Ze względu na głośną muzykę Louis pochylił się i mówił mu coś na ucho, wciąż nie opuszczając ręki z jego ramienia. Ten roześmiał się, odchylając głowę i eksponując swoje jabłko Adama. Położył swoją dłoń w jego pasie. Styles sapnął, już zamierzając do nich podejść i wygarnąć temu Zeinowi co o nim myśli, ale w tym momencie dopadł go niemal biały Liam gorączkowo wskazujący na zegarek na nadgarstku. Harry westchnął. Cóż, zajmie się tym po pokazie.

\- … i on jest naprawdę przekochany, daj mu szansę. - Tymczasem Louis uświadamiał mulata, że jego przyjaciel jest nim zainteresowany. 

\- Nigdy bym na to nie wpadł, wiesz? - powiedział Malik, kręcąc głową. - Zawsze myślałem, że on jest po prostu miły.

\- Cały Liam. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem i ścisnął jego dłoń. - Dlatego mu ciut pomagam. Ale ani słowa o tym, że ci powiedziałem wprost, okej? Poczekaj, aż odważy się dzisiaj coś zdziałać, a jak stchórzy, to sam zagadaj. 

\- Jasne, będę milczał jak grób - zapewnił, wsuwając rękę do kieszeni. - A odważy się? - spytał nieco przekornie.

\- Dzisiaj? - Tomlinson zlustrował go wzrokiem i gwizdnął. - Wątpię. Wyglądasz zbyt dobrze. Ale spróbuję kopnąć go w tyłek. 

Ten zachichotał, kręcąc głową.   
\- Mam przyjść do pracy w dresach, żeby go ośmielić?

\- Nie śmiej się z mojego Liama - oburzył się Louis, zakładając ramiona na piersi. - Nie ma powodu, ale jest okropnie niepewny siebie. 

\- Z takim ciałem? - zdziwił się. - Dlaczego?

\- Wiesz, w szkole dzieciaki go nie lubiły. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się gorzko. - Na swoje szesnaste urodziny zaprosił całą klasę, nikt nie przyszedł. Takie rzeczy zostawiają jednak piętno i teraz, jak tylko ktoś okaże mu odrobinę sympatii, strasznie się przywiązuje. Nie uważa tego za coś normalnego, wiesz? 

\- Rozumiem - westchnął, odkładając aparat. - Też nie miałem łatwego dzieciństwa. I nie, dlaczego to, że ktoś jest miły miałoby by być nienormalne?

\- To znaczy… - Tomlinson zastanowił się, jak to ująć - może nie tyle, że jak ktoś jest dla niego miły, uważa to za nienormalne, tylko przyzwyczaił się, że to zawsze są żarty albo wykorzystywanie go przez jakiś czas. Smutny obraz fotografii, huh? 

\- Zdecydowanie... Nie zasłużył na to wszystko - zamyślił się. - Skąd wiesz, że ja go nie wykorzystam?

\- Wierzę w ciebie. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Ale jeśli złamiesz mu serce, to wyrwę ci jaja. 

\- Chyba słyszałeś, co o mnie mówią - prychnął, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

\- To, że tak mówią i przez to faceci cię tak traktują, nie oznacza, że w głębi nie chcesz mieć kogoś na stałe, kto by po prostu był obok - szatyn uniósł wyzywająco jedną brew - a Liam może ci to dać. - Wzruszył ramionami i dopił szampana, odstawiając kieliszek i ruszając na poszukiwanie swojego miejsca. Akurat wciskał się na swoje siedzenie, gdy światła przygasły, sugerując zbliżający się pokaz. Westchnął, przecierając swoje oczy. Nigdy nie rozumiał mody i nie sądził, by miało to się zmienić w trakcie show. Miał nadzieję, że nie uśnie, bo nie chciał, by Liam spojrzał na niego miną zbitego szczeniaczka, gdy go tak potem znajdzie. Upłynęła jeszcze chwila i po wybiegu zaczęli chodzić modele i modelki. Było spokojnie, dopóki nie pojawił się na nim Harry w rozpiętej koszuli i materiałowych spodniach, z włosami związanymi w wysoki koczek. Przez tłum przebiegł jęk zachwytu, na który mężczyzna nie zwrócił uwagi. Ignorował błyskające flesze aparatów, idąc lekko i pewnie, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Tomlinson przewrócił oczami. Okej, może i Styles wyglądał dobrze, tego mu nie można było odmówić, ale ci ludzie ignorowali jego ordynarne zachowanie i bycie dupkiem. Być może to normalne w tym świecie, ale jednak. Przerost treści nad formą. Nagle spojrzenie Harry’ego padło na Louisa i jego twarz złagodniała. Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, rozgladając się dyskretnie po bokach, ale nie sądził, by model patrzył tak na te dwie starsze kobiety, między którymi siedział. 

Przez chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały, gdy Harry pozował przy końcu wybiegu i jakaś iskra błysnęła w jego oku, ale zaraz zawrócił, by przejść drogę powrotną. Tomlinson nie wiedział, co powinien o tym myśleć. I wkurzało go to, że zaczyna o nim myśleć. Westchnął cierpiętniczo, wiedząc, że musi jeszcze zostać na miejscu, dopóki wszyscy modele nie wrócą jednocześnie na scenę, a potem dopilnować, żeby Liam nie uciekł od Zayna. Może odpuści mu ten after… 

Po przejściu Stylesa nic już nie przyciągało uwagi i ani się obejrzał, a uczestnicy wyszli po raz ostatni, ukłonili się, po czym zrobił to sam Marco Bizzarri.    
Harry spojrzał dyskretnie na Louisa i poczuł szarpnięcie serca. Zamrugał zaskoczony.

Szatyn tymczasem wychylał szyję i rozglądał się wokół w poszukiwaniu Liama, odruchowo klaskając modelom i projektantom, jednak nie zwracając na nich uwagi. 

Harry westchnął, przenosząc uwagę na salę i kiedy tylko mogli wrócić za kulisy, rzucił się, by znaleźć Liama. Tomlinson także jakimś cudem przepchał się na tyły i chwycił Payne'a za ramię dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Styles nadszedł z drugiej strony. 

\- Liam! Jak było? - zapytał brunet, dopiero po chwili zauważając Louisa. - Lou...?

\- Erm, cześć. - Szatyn odchrząknął, spuszczając wzrok na swoje buty. - Świetny pokaz, gratuluję. Mam zostawić was samych..? 

\- Nie, coś ty! - oburzył się Liam. - Hazza nie ma nic przeciwko, prawda?   
\- Oczywiście, że nie, będziesz na after party? - spojrzał na niego prosząco.

\- Zgaduję, że będę - westchnął Tomlinson, uśmiechając się, po czym chwycił przyjaciela za łokieć, przypominając sobie o czymś. - Zaproś Zayna na swoją imprezę, co? 

\- Zeina? - warknął Harry. - A po co on tam?

Louis zerknął na niego zaskoczony jego nagłą zmianą postawy. Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok z powrotem na Liama. - Ty go chcesz na swojej imprezie, nie? 

Liam spojrzał na niego spłoszony.   
\- Erm... Hazza wydaje się za nim nie przepadać... - przerwał, gdy jakiś mężczyzna poklepał Harry’ego po plecach, gratulując mu pokazu.   
\- Będziemy świętować  _ mój _ sukces, Lou - spróbował. Chciałby, żeby chłopak spojrzał na niego łaskawszym wzrokiem.

\- W porządku, ale co ci przeszkadza w tym Zayn? - Szatyn pokręcił głową, mrugając ze zdziwieniem. - Jestem pewien, że sam nawet złoży ci gratulacje, przecież nie będzie ci niczego odbierał, a Liam… 

\- To w porządku Lou, złapię go innym razem. - Liam wymusił uśmiech.   
\- Zaproś go, Lima - zdecydował w końcu Styles, a coś boleśnie ścisnęło go za serce, gdy Louis rozjaśnił się niemal natychmiast.

\- Dobra, to ja go zagadam, a ty chodź do nas, jak tu skończysz - zagruchał szatyn, ściskając przyjaciela i seksownym ruchem odgarniając wierzchem nadgarstka grzywkę na bok, po czym wypadł z powrotem na salę. Nie zdążył nawet znaleźć mulata, gdy pojawił się obok niego Liam.   
\- Hazza gdzieś zniknął - wyjaśnił.

\- W ogóle był dzisiaj jakiś dziwny - zauważył Tomlinson i pomachał do mulata. - Hej, Zayn! 

Ten oderwał się od rozmowy z jakimś mężczyzną, zdejmując dłoń z jego talii.   
\- Oh, Lou i Liam... cześć... Złapię cię później, Scott - powiedział do towarzysza, który zostawił ich samych.

\- Li ma ci coś do powiedzenia, huh? - Louis szturchnął przyjaciela łokciem. 

\- Ja?! - Spojrzał przerażony na przyjaciela. - Eee... fajna marynarka, Zee.

\- Lima robi afterparty - westchnął szatyn, przewracając oczami. - Nie chciałbyś wpaść? 

\- Ja... zapraszasz mnie, Lima?   
\- Uhm... jeśli chcesz wpaść? - Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.   
\- Ja... tak, jasne, dziękuję! - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Świetnie. - Tomlinson się wyszczerzył i coś łobuzerskiego zabłysło w jego oczach, kiedy dodawał: - Lima, koniecznie musisz zabrać Zayna na tygodniu do tej nowej, włoskiej restauracji, pokocha ją. A po drodze jest kwiaciarnia. - Puścił mu oczko i poklepał go po ramieniu, po czym wmieszał się w tłum, by dać im przestrzeń do flirtu. 

Liam podrapał się nerwowo po karku, patrząc za Louisem, ale zebrał się w sobie, by wymusić uśmiech.   
\- To... lubisz włoską kuchnię?   
\- Uwielbiam. - Uśmiechnął się.

 

***

 

W ciągu następnej godziny Tomlinson rozmawiał z przypadkowymi ludźmi i w końcu wylądował w wielkim domu przyjaciela, gdzie rozkręcała się już impreza. Ściągnął marynarkę oraz krawat i podwinął rękawy koszuli, następnie odpinając dwa górne guziki. Nienawidził chodzić długo w takich sztywnych ubraniach. Rozburzył karmelowe włosy palcami i ruszył w stronę kuchni, mając nadzieję znaleźć tam coś z niewielką zawartością alkoholu. Chciał się szybko zmyć i uniknąć zamawiania taksówki. W kuchni wpadł na samego Stylesa, pochylonego nad butelką tequili.   
\- Gdzie Zein?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami, robiąc sobie drinka z niewielką ilością likieru kokosowego. - Jeszcze na pokazie zostawiłem ich samych, żeby Liam mógł go w końcu wyrwać. 

\- Liam? - zapytał ogłupiały.

\- No..? - Louis odwrócił się w jego stronę, marszcząc brwi, opierając się tyłkiem o blat i trzymając w dłoni kieliszek. Trochę mu się przelało to Malibu, ale trudno. - Jest nim zauroczony, ale Zayn myślał, że jest po prostu miły, więc im trochę pomogłem. 

\- Więc... ty nie interesujesz się Zaynem?

\- Po pierwsze nigdy nie zabrałbym przyjacielowi chłopaka spod nosa - zaznaczył szatyn, upijając pół drinka na raz - a po drugie: jest zajebiście atrakcyjny, ale to nie mój typ. 

\- Więc jaki jest twój typ? - zapytał, dolewając mu Malibu do kieliszka.

\- Jasne oczy - wyznał Tomlinson, mrużąc swoje własne oczy i zastanawiając się dalej - wysoki, pewny siebie, ale nie arogancki - wychylił zawartość swojej szklanki duszkiem i bezmyślnie wypalił: - no i kręcą mnie loczki. 

Styles natychmiastowo sięgnął do swojego koczka i rozpuścił włosy, przez co jego loki rozlały się kaskadą na ramiona. Oparł się o stół zaraz przy nim.   
\- Coś jeszcze?

\- Jego uśmiech musi mieć w sobie  _ to coś  _ \- wyjaśnił Louis, z namysłem drapiąc się po brzuchu i go odsłaniając. - No i, nie wiem, żeby nie był napakowany, ale miał ładnie zarysowane mięśnie i generalnie dbał o siebie. 

Harry przełknął, nachylając się do niego i uśmiechając się łagodnie. Położył dłoń na jego brzuchu. Szatyn ściągnął brwi, spoglądając na jego rękę, a potem na niego. 

\- Co robisz..? 

Brunet posmyrał go po odkrytej skórze.   
\- Mów dalej - zachęcił.

\- Nie wiem, co mam mówić dalej. - Tomlinson przygryzł wargę, śledząc wzrokiem jego ruchy. - Możesz mieć swój typ, a zakochać się w kimś całkiem innym, na to nie ma rady… 

\- Też prawda, ale zawsze zwracasz uwagę na tych, którzy ci się podobają w jakiś sposób... - Delikatnie przesuwał po nim palcami. - Na co jeszcze patrzysz u mężczyzn? Co cię... podnieca? - szepnął.

\- Usta, ten ktoś musi mieć pełne usta - wymamrotał Louis, odruchowo unosząc wzrok na jego kształtne wargi - duże dłonie i… nie być tobą, Styles. - Odepchnął go od siebie i ponownie napełnił swój kieliszek, po czym wyszedł z kuchni. 

\- Ale dlaczego, Lou? - jęknął Harry. - Jestem twoim ideałem!

\- Ohoho, nie rozdmuchuj swojego i tak już przerośniętego ego - rzucił przez ramię szatyn, po czym zniknął w tłumie. Styles jęknął, kładąc głowę na blacie.   
Cały wieczór podążał za nim, próbując się do niego zbliżyć, prowokując go i warcząc na innych. Chciał go zmusić do jakiejś reakcji.

Jakimś cudem przez całą imprezę Tomlinson nie spotkał ani Liama, ani Zayna, jedynie pan model za nim łaził. Więc to nie jego wina, że się nawalił. Na trzeźwo się z nim po prostu nie dało. W końcu coraz bardziej pijany tańczył samemu pośród masy spoconych ciał. W pewnym momencie poczuł za sobą drugie ciało i oplatające go ramiona.   
\- Cześć, piękny... - wymamrotał Harry, przygryzając płatek jego ucha.

\- Znowu ty? - jęknął Louis, jednak położył dłonie na tych jego, dalej poruszając swoimi biodrami. - Czemu nie znajdziesz sobie kogoś zainteresowanego? 

Harry przycisnął go do siebie.   
\- Ale przecież ty jesteś zainteresowany... prawda?

\- Nie. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami, ocierając się o niego swoim tyłkiem i kiwając litościwie głową, gdy poczuł, jak twardnieje. - Ale ty jesteś aż za bardzo, co..? A przynajmniej twój mały przyjaciel. 

\- Jesteś piękny, Lou... - wymamrotał, puszczając jego uwagę mimo uszu i wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszulkę.

\- Taak..? - wymruczał Tomlinson, przymykając powieki i odchylając głowę na jego tors. - Co chciałbyś ze mną zrobić..? 

\- Oh, dużo rzeczy - wymruczał, pieszcząc go. - Pokazałbym ci, jak mocno cię pragnę... - Pociągnął go w stronę sypialni na górze. Louis był pijany i napalony, a jego dłoń trzymała cholerna twarz Gucciego, na miłość boską. 

\- Ale nie bądź delikatny w żadnym wypadku - poprosił, chwiejąc się na schodach. 

\- Mmm, lubisz na ostro? - Zadrapał jego skórę.

\- Mhm, przyciśnij mnie do ściany i po prostu weź - wydyszał szatyn, obejmując go w talii i zjeżdżając dłońmi do jego tyłka. Przyssał się sprośnie do jego szyi, choć wciąż znajdowali się na korytarzu. Harry wepchnął go do pokoju i popchnął na łóżko. Zamknął drzwi i popatrzył na niego, oblizując usta.

\- Zwiążesz mnie..? - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się lubieżnie i zaczął sunąć dłonią w dół swojego ciała, zatrzymując się na kroczu i pieszcząc swoje wyraźne wybrzuszenie. - Czy sam mam się sobą zająć..? 

\- Nawet się nie waż - zagroził, wyciągając pasek ze szlufek. Podszedł do niego i szarpnął za przód koszuli, przyciągając do agresywnego pocałunku. Louis mruknął w jego usta, natychmiast wplatając palce w jego loki i szarpiąc za nie. Perfumy modela go oszałamiały, podobnie jego usta. Był coraz bardziej podniecony z każdą mijającą sekundą. 

\- Ktoś tu jest niegrzeczny, hm? - zapytał, gryząc jego wargi. Splątał jego nadgarstki paskiem i przeniósł je nad jego głowę. - Nie waż się ich ruszyć, póki ci nie pozwolę. - Powoli zaczął rozpinać jego koszulę.

\- Harry… - Szatyn jęknął, oplatając go udami. Przesunął zamglonym i pożądliwym wzrokiem po jego sylwetce, chcąc zobaczyć go nago. 

\- Jesteś piękny... - wymruczał, całując jego tors. - Taki piękny, a twoje sutki... mmm…

Penis Tomlinsona drgnął na te słowa, a on sam wygiął się w łuk, dysząc. 

\- Styles, nie czas na gierki wstępne, po prostu mnie pieprz - warknął. 

\- Ręce zostają nad głową! - nakazał, ściągając mu spodnie. Louis skrzywił nos w niezadowoleniu, wiercąc się. Nie uprawiał seksu już jakieś dwa lata, o ile nie dłużej i naprawdę mu tego brakowało. Harry, nie pieszcząc się, wziął jego penisa do ust. Szatyn wyprężył się, posapując i wpychając swojego członka bardziej w jego gardło. Styles zacisnął mocniej wargi, szarpnięciem rozsuwając jego uda. Tomlinson jęknął głucho w poduszkę, drżąc w oczekiwaniu na to, co ten miał dla niego zaplanowane.

Brunet zaczął badać palcami jego wejście, niemal od razu wsuwając jeden palec. Louis jęknął cicho, wypychając biodra w górę. 

\- Dobrze ci? Pragniesz mojego kutasa w swojej ciasnej dziurce? - drażnił go, wykonując nieco brutalne ruchy.

\- Dawaj, zobaczymy, czy faktycznie jesteś taki dobry - wydusił szatyn, patrząc mu w oczy z wyzwaniem. 

\- Ty mały... - syknął, wpychając kolejny palec bez ostrzeżenia i wyrywając z niego krótki okrzyk. - Jak ci się podoba?

\- Ale co takiego? - wycedził Tomlinson, nie rezygnując ze swojej gry i zaciskając zęby. - Bo nic nie czuję. 

\- Tak? - Dodał trzeci palec, rozciągając go niedbale. Chciał już w nim być! - Zaraz poczujesz! - warknął, zabierając palce i pociągnął go za włosy. - Obróć się! - huknął. - Dupą do mnie, pokaż tą swoją piękną, różowiutką dziureczkę.

Louis drżał z podniecenia, ciężko oddychając i układając się na kolanach, by wystawić swój tyłek w górę. Styles nie zamierzał nawet użyć nawilżenia, to będzie cholernie bolało… ale sam go sprowokował. Lubił czasem być traktowany szorstko. 

\- Taki spragniony, hm? - wymruczał mu do ucha, wspinając się na niego i przygniatając go swoim ciężarem. Podsunął mu palce pod usta. - Pokaż, jak bardzo mnie chcesz…

Szatyn westchnął i objął jego palce ustami, zaczynając je ssać, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. 

\- O tak, właśnie tak - pochwalił. - Wiesz gdzie te usteczka będą jeszcze ładnie wyglądać? Owinięte wokół mojego kutasa albo jęczące moje imię... Jak ci się podoba ta perspektywa, hmmm?

Tomlinson spojrzał na niego błagalnie, zostawiając na jego palcach mnóstwo śliny i wiercąc się znacząco. Harry zabrał dłoń, wsuwając wilgotne palce do jego nierozciągniętej dziurki i poruszając nimi chwilę.   
\- Oh, zaraz rozepchnę ten twój cudowny tyłeczek…

\- Tak, proszę… - wyjęczał Louis, porzucając pozory. Styles uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i zabrał palce.   
\- Grzeczny chłopiec... - splunął na dłoń, by nawilżyć penisa i zaczął przepychać się przez ciasny krąg mięśni. Szatyn zakwilił, wyrzucając swoje biodra w górę i samemu nadziewając się na jego członka. Odruchowo ruszył rękoma, chcąc go dotknąć. Harry szarpnął jego włosy.   
\- Co ja ci powiedziałem o rękach?!

\- To mnie dotykaj - wysapał Tomlinson, przymykając powieki. 

\- Myślisz, że na to zasłużyłeś, że byłeś dobrym chłopcem? - Mimo wszystko sięgnął do jego penisa.

\- Harry… - jęknął, kręcąc biodrami. Chciał, żeby ten już go pieprzył. Styles po chwili dobił do końca biodrami, niemal od razu cofając się i wykonując kolejne mocne pchnięcie, wbijając go przy okazji w pościel. Louis stęknął głucho, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do poduszki. Ciało Stylesa było silne, gładkie i gorące, pomału tracił zmysły. Już nie mówiąc o jego wielkim kutasie, do czego nie chciał się przyznać, że nie miał nigdy kochanka z większym. Brunet posuwał go w stałym rytmie, nie zwracając uwagi na łóżko obijające się o ścianę. W końcu miał go pod sobą. Tomlinson ledwo nadążał z łapaniem oddechu. Model faktycznie wiedział, co robić w łóżku i szatyn był pewien, że wstanie cały poobijany, a tam, gdzie palce Harry'ego zaciskały się na jego biodrach, powstaną fioletowe siniaki. Jednak kochał każdą sekundę tego, już dawno nikt nie pieprzył go tak dobrze. Oszołomiony wykręcił szyję, odruchowo szukając jego ust. Harry niemal zmiażdżył jego wargi, zaciskając dłoń na jego penisie i poruszając nią w rytm swoich pchnięć. Louis wydał z siebie gardłowy odgłos, pozwalając mu się całkowicie zdominować, jednak wypychał odrobinę tyłek, wychodząc na spotkanie jego penisowi. Jego oczy zaszły łzami z nadmiaru przyjemnych bodźców. 

\- Będziesz grzecznym chłopcem i dojdziesz dla mnie? - wymruczał do jego ucha Harry, czując zbliżające się spełnienie.

Szatyn pokiwał gorączkowo głową i otworzył usta, a kiedy Styles maksymalnie przyspieszył tempo, ogarnęło go to znajome, choć niebywale przyjemne jak nigdy ciepło, zaczął szlochać z rozkoszy i wytrysnął parę sekund później, krzycząc: - O MÓJ BOŻE, HARRY! 

Ten, słysząc to, jeszcze przyspieszył, goniąc własny orgazm i spuścił się w nim parę chwil później. Tomlinson cały zadrżał, zaciskając powieki i cicho skomląc na uczucie spermy i penisa w jego wrażliwym wnętrzu. Styles poruszał jeszcze trochę biodrami aż w końcu opadł na niego, przygniatając go do materaca. Zaczął całować jego kark. Louis westchnął, powoli otwierając zamglone i załzawione oczy. Kochał uczucie jego ciężaru na sobie, choć model był o wiele większy. A jego usta… chciał sięgnąć ręką za siebie, ale nie mógł. Harry rozwiązał jego dłonie, rozmasowując nadgarstki.   
\- W porządku?

Szatyn pokiwał głową i splótł dłonie z tymi jego, wykręcając szyję i inicjując powolny pocałunek, który brunet natychmiast oddał.   
\- Jesteś niesamowity... - westchnął. Tomlinson mruknął, przekręcając się pod jego ciałem i zarzucając na niego jedną nogę. Wczepił palce w jego plecy i zamknął powieki. Był niesamowicie senny i wyczerpany.

\- Śpij, mój piękny chłopcze... - westchnął, samemu układając się do snu.

  
  



	5. Rozdział 3.

Louisa obudziło chrapanie i to, że było mu za gorąco. Zmarszczył brwi i otworzył oczy, zamierając, kiedy zorientował się, że leży w łóżku z nagim Harrym. Zacisnął powieki, ale kiedy je otworzył, model wciąż tam był. Przeklął pod nosem i wygrzebał się spod jego ramienia, a kiedy wstał z łóżka, skrzywił się na swój bolący tyłek. Wciąż czuł zaschniętą spermę i nienawidził się za to, że znowu uległ, żeby przez chwilę mieć trochę ciepła. Styles przebudził się, czując poruszenie.   
\- Lou? - wymruczał sennie. - Wracaj do łóżka, jeszcze wcześnie…

\- Idę do siebie - wymamrotał szatyn, ubierając się. - Nie wierzę, że się ze sobą przespaliśmy… 

\- Cco? - Rozbudził się niemal od razu i spojrzał na niego przytomniej. - Lou? Co robisz?

\- Spadam - westchnął Tomlinson, zapinając koszulę. - Udawajmy, że to się nie stało, proszę.

Harry zerwał się z łóżka i nie przejmując swoją nagością, złapał go za rękę.   
\- Lou, przecież... było ci dobrze, prawda? - Popatrzył mu intensywnie w oczy. - Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

\- Harry, nie jesteś dzieckiem - westchnął Louis, zabierając mu swoją dłoń. - To był tylko pijacki seks, ja cię nawet nie lubię. 

\- Co zrobiłem źle? - zapytał cicho, siadając na łóżku. Wyglądał jak skarcony szczeniak.

\- Jesteś zbyt skoncentrowany na sobie, nawet teraz. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami i poklepał go po policzku, po czym chwycił swój telefon z podłogi i wyszedł, rzucając przez ramię: - Jak dorośniesz, to pogadamy. 

Zielone oczy modela były dziwnie wilgotne.   
Niemal od razu na dole złapał go Liam.   
\- Lou! Wiedziałem, że się dogadacie! - Posłał mu uśmieszek.

\- Daj spokój, nie przypominaj mi. - Tomlinson przewrócił oczami, wyciągając papierosa.

\- Ale... słyszeliśmy przecież... - Liam zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Byłem nawalony, dawno nie uprawiałem seksu, to wszystko - westchnął Louis, odpalając papierosa. -Nie jesteśmy dziećmi, żeby to roztrząsać.

\- Oh... - Payne wyraźnie nie wiedział, gdzie podziać wzrok. - Myślałem, że się dogadaliście. Hazza nie jest taki zły.

\- Na mnie sprawia wręcz przeciwne wrażenie. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami i zmienił temat: - W każdym razie jak ty i Zayn? Nie mogłem was wczoraj znaleźć przez cały wieczór - zaśmiał się. 

\- W porządku... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Kawy? - zapytał, idąc do kuchni, gdzie Zayn w samych bokserkach pół-leżał na stole.

\- Ale bez mleka. Siema, Zayn - przywitał się, siadając przy stole i przecierając oczy ze zmęczeniem. 

\- Cześć... - wyburczał Zayn. - Harry zejdzie?

\- Nie wiem. - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego pytasz o to mnie? 

\- No... - Uniósł na niego wzrok. - Spędziliście razem noc?

\- Jedną noc. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - I chciałem zmyć się niezauważony, więc. 

\- Oh... więc to była tylko... jednonocna przygoda? - zapytał, krzywiąc wargi. To o nim tak przecież mówiono, sam Tommo zaprzeczał, a teraz... potraktował Harry’ego dokładnie w ten sam sposób. Liam postawił przed Louisem kubek kawy i podsunął mu cukiernicę. Szatyn pokręcił głową, pijąc gorący napar bez cukru i westchnął, pocierając skronie. 

\- Byłem pijany i napalony. Harry chodził za mną cały wieczór, a że działa mi na nerwy, rozładowaliśmy to… napięcie seksualne. Ja nie wiem, myślałem, że on też za mną nie przepada… 

\- Jasne, nie przejmuj się. - Zayn wzruszył ramionami, posyłając Liamowi ciepły uśmiech, na co ten się zarumienił.   
\- Śniadanie? - spytał, próbując odwrócić ich uwagę.

\- Nie, dzięki, nic nie przełknę. - Tomlinson spuścił wzrok na trzymany w dłoniach kubek. Nic nie zostało powiedziane na głos, ale dało się odczuć, że w tej sytuacji to jego mają za dupka. - Wypiję tylko kawę i spadam. 

\- Nie musisz, Tommo! - zaprotestował Liam. - Przecież możesz zostać!

\- Nie, muszę i tak popracować nad scenariuszem musicalu, obiecałem dzieciakom. - Louis machnął ręką i dopił kawę, wstając. Zawahał się, ale dodał: - Zanieś może coś Harry'emu na górę. Cześć i powodzenia dla waszej dwójki! - Pomachał im i ruszył w stronę drzwi z marynarką przewieszoną przez ramię. Kuśtykając. 

Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Liam westchnął i zgarniając kubek kawy, podążył na górę.   
\- Hazza? - Zapukał do drzwi, ale nie usłyszał zaproszenia. Westchnął po raz kolejny i nacisnął klamkę. Harry leżał w łóżku owinięty kołdrą i wpatrywał się w ścianę. Nie zareagował na wejście przyjaciela.   
\- Hazza... - Liam jęknął, odstawiając kubek na szafkę nocną i rozszerzył oczy na widok jego zaczerwienionych oczu. Odchrząknął, nie wiedząc jak zacząć.   
\- Nic nie mów - poprosił Styles schrypniętym głosem.   
\- Ale... chyba się nie poddasz?... Hazza?... Harry?... Haroldzie?... Uh, w porządku. Będziemy na dole... I... Lou jest po prostu zagubiony, nie skreślaj go jeszcze, okej?... - Wciąż nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, kiedy zamykał drzwi.   
Liam i Zayn oglądali na kanapie film, kiedy model w końcu pojawił się na dole, odświeżony, porządnie ubrany, z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie. Pożegnał się z nimi krótko i wyszedł, nie chcąc im przeszkadzać. Czuł się fatalnie.  _ Czy to była kara za wszystkie te złamane serca? _

 

***

 

Tymczasem Tomlinson wahał się pod swoimi drzwiami, spoglądając na mieszkanie sąsiadów. Oni nie mieli pojęcia, że zna menedżera Harry'ego Stylesa i samego Stylesa.  _ I może lepiej niech tak pozostanie  _ \- pomyślał, otwierając zamek kluczem i wchodząc do środka. Rozebrał się już po drodze do łazienki. Czuł się jak szmata, a mieszkanie było tak… puste. Musiał kupić chociaż jakiegoś chomika, zawsze byłoby do kogo otworzyć gębę.

Po dokładnym wyszorowaniu posiniaczonego ciała reszta dnia upłynęła mu na wymyślaniu historii łączącej  _ Madagaskar _ i  _ Krainę Lodu _ oraz chaotycznym ugotowaniu spaghetti. Był beznadziejnym kucharzem, ale za to niezłym artystą. Coś za coś. 

 

***

 

Styles nie rozmawiał już z nikim tego dnia. Wrócił do domu i po wzięciu prysznica napisał do Liama, żeby trzymał go zajętym, znajdując mu pokazy. Może Tommy Hilfiger? Odebrałby tej okropnej Gigi pozycję ulubienicy.

 

***

 

Kolejnego dnia Louis z uśmiechem wchodził do budynku przedszkola, targając wstępny scenariusz musicalu, z którego był zadowolony. A to, że musiał nasmarować swoje obolałe miejsca maścią, żeby normalnie chodzić, to już inna sprawa. Gdzieś między lekcjami znalazł Jade, żeby dogadać z nią wszystkie szczegóły. Nigdy nie słyszał kogoś śmiejącego się tak głośno jak ta sięgająca mu do ramienia brunetka, gdy opowiedział jej, że dzieciaki chcą musical łączący dwie tak odmienne bajki. Prawie poczuł się urażony w ich i swoim imieniu. Gdy dziewczyna już się uspokoiła, poklepała go po ramieniu i obiecała, że pomyśli nad piosenkami, które byłyby łatwe i odpowiednie dla przedszkolaków. Także miał swoim podopiecznym dobre wieści do przekazania i chyba stał się przez to ich faworytem, bo przez cały dzień nie odstępowały go ani na krok.

 

***

 

Harry wracał właśnie z próby do pokazu Prady, gdy jego siostra zadzwoniła do niego, by spanikowanym głosem prosić o odebranie jej synka z przedszkola i zajęcie się nim przez kilka godzin, bo ona musi pilnie jechać do pracy. Dlatego teraz stał w szatni, czekając na swojego siostrzeńca, obrzucany ciekawskimi spojrzeniami rodziców.

Zdumiona Samantha stanęła jak wryta i przyglądała mu się z otwartymi ustami, niemal wypuszczając trzymane w rękach papiery. Model, który znajdował się na okładce niemal każdego czytanego przez nią czasopisma, stał teraz w jej przedszkolu i wyraźnie na kogoś czekał. 

W szatni stało się wyraźnie głośniej, gdy pojawił się tam Louis, odprowadzając swoją ostatnią grupę. Natychmiast większość dzieciaków porzuciło rodziców i pobiegło do uwielbianego nauczyciela, by się z nim pożegnać, przez co z jego twarzy nie schodził szeroki uśmiech. Mały Georgie przytulił się do nóg Louisa, a potem rzucił w stronę ukochanego wujka.   
\- Haly! - wykrzyczał, wpadając w jego ramiona z opóźnieniem, bo ten zagapił się na Louisa. Szatyn pogłaskał jakąś dziewczynkę po głowie i odruchowo spojrzał za swoim ulubionym uczniem, zamierając, gdy zauważył Stylesa. 

\- Wujku, wujku, to jest właśnie Louis! - ekscytował się. - I wystawiamy lazem psedstawienie!

Tomlinson westchnął i uśmiechnął się niepewnie do bruneta, machając mu, jednak po chwili zawahania podszedł do ich dwójki. 

\- Więc jesteś wujkiem tego czarującego malca? - zapytał, mrugając do chłopca i kucając, żeby przybić z nim żółwika. - Georgie jest świetny, chyba dostanie jedną z czołowych ról. Co ty na to, kolego? 

\- Tak, tak, tak! Będę klólem Julianem!   
\- Oczywiście, że byłbyś wspaniałym królem Julianem - zgodził się Harry. - Dzisiaj ja go odbieram, Gems musi zostać w pracy - wyjaśnił. - Jestem na liście, możesz sprawdzić.

\- Spokojnie, od razu widać po jego zachowaniu, że jesteście blisko, nie muszę nic sprawdzać. - Louis machnął ręką i uśmiechnął się do malca. - Cieszysz się na dzień z wujkiem? 

\- Taak! Wujek ostatnio zablał mnie ze sobą na plóbę pokazu!

\- Na próbę pokazu? - zaśmiał się szatyn, targając czule jego loki. - I co, przeszedłeś się po wybiegu? 

\- Taak! - Chłopiec się ucieszył. - Wujek powiedział, że nie kazdy może, było supel!

\- Bo nie każdy może, ja na przykład nigdy nie miałem okazji. - Tomlinson rozłożył bezradnie ramiona i wstał. - To co, mały modelu, ubieraj się, a ja pogadam chwilę z twoim wujkiem, okej? 

\- Tak jest! - zasalutował zabawnie i pobiegł po swoją kurteczkę. Styles spojrzał na Louisa, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni.   
\- W porządku? - spytał cicho, patrząc na siniaka wystającego zza rękawa swetra.

\- Tak, jest okej. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami, wzdychając. - Przepraszam, że tak wyszło. Nie chciałbym, żeby było między nami dziwnie… 

\- Jasne, nie przejmuj się - zbagatelizował, nie patrząc na niego. - Nie lubisz mnie, nie chcesz mnie nawet poznać, zrozumiałem.

\- Nie, to nie tak - jęknął Tomlinson, przygryzając wargę i obejmując się ramionami. - Po prostu… jest między nami zbyt… wybuchowo..? Ciągle byśmy się kłócili, zresztą wydaje mi się, że żaden z nas nie jest w tym momencie gotowy na związek… 

\- Lou. - Złapał jego dłoń. - W porządku, zrozumiałem. Nie szukaj wymówek, proszę.

\- Przepraszam. - Louis spuścił wzrok, rumieniąc się. Oblizał usta i skulił się w sobie. Po chwili uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem. - W każdym razie chciałem porozmawiać o twoim siostrzeńcu. Przepraszam, jeśli to zbyt prywatne pytanie, ale czy on, uhm… ma tatę..? 

\- Uhm, nie, nie ma... - Popatrzył na niego. - Ale czemu cię to interesuje? To jakiś problem?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! - Szatyn rozszerzył oczy i pokręcił gwałtownie głową. - Sam nie pamiętam swojego biologicznego taty, więc. Po prostu, uhm… jestem jedynym nauczycielem w tej szkole. Nauczycielem płci męskiej. Ostatnio miałem dyżur na obiedzie i pomagałem mu z krojeniem kotleta. Nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale powiedział do mnie:  _ Dziękuję, tatku _ . Pomyślałem, że powinniście o tym wiedzieć… Nie chcę wyjść na kogoś, kto miesza mu w głowie. 

\- Nie mieszasz, Lou... - Sięgnął, by chwycić jego dłoń. - Jesteś wspaniałym facetem i nawet dzieci to dostrzegają, chcąc, byś był obecny w ich życiu... Ja też…

Tomlinson zamrugał zaskoczony.    
\- Ale Harry, ja... - wydukał, rumieniąc się. Westchnął. - Ja nie…

\- Nawet mnie nie lubisz, wiem, mówiłeś. - Popatrzył na niego, jak skrzywdzony szczeniak. - Ale spróbuj mnie poznać!

\- Harry, proszę - jęknął Louis, spuszczając wzrok. - To nie jest dla mnie dobry czas na związek, dopiero sobie tu wszystko układam, a ty jesteś sławny i…

\- I...? Nie chcesz mnie poznać, bo jestem modelem? - Jego wzrok stał się jeszcze bardziej skrzywdzony.

\- Nie, nie o to chodzi - westchnął sfrustrowany szatyn, przebiegając palcami przez włosy. - Po prostu... każdy twój krok może zostać sfotografowany. Dotyczy to tak samo twoich bliskich i znajomych, a ja nie chcę, żeby moje młodsze siostry do mnie dzwoniły i pytały, czy kręcę z Harrym Stylesem, bo  _ The Sun _ tak napisało…

\- To byłoby coś złego?... Poproszę Liama, żeby miał to na uwadze. Żadne zdjęcia nie wyciekną, obiecuję - powiedział, widząc w tym swoją szansę.

\- Właśnie, Liam! - podchwycił Tomlinson, dyskretnie się wycofując. - Na pewno jeszcze nieraz się u niego spotkamy, z czasem poznam cię lepiej. - Uśmiechnął się i pomachał Georgie'mu. - Do zobaczenia, skarbie. Baw się dobrze z wujkiem.

\- Pa paa! - Chłopiec mu pomachał i już ubrany pociągnął Harry'ego za nogawkę. - Wujku, wujku, zabiezes mnie na lody?   
Ten westchnął i wymusił uśmiech.   
\- Jasne skarbie, prowadź. - Skierowali się w stronę wyjścia, gdy drogę zastąpiła im kobieta w niebotycznie wysokich szpilkach.   
\- Jako dyrektorka nie mogę zdradzać prywatnych danych swoich pracowników, - powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko - ale mieszkam na 3 Cambridge Road, a Louis jest moim sąsiadem. Do zobaczenia, Georgie! - Pomachała chłopcu, który nie przestawał ciągnąć wujka do wyjścia. Styles otworzył usta w szoku. Ta kobieta podała mu właśnie adres Tomlinsona...    
\- Odwiedzisz pana Tommo? - zapytał ciekawie jego siostrzeniec, patrząc na niego do góry.

\- Ja... nie wiem, chyba nie powinienem... - Pokręcił głową.  _ 3 Cambridge Road, tak? _ Niech sczeźnie, jeśli nie wykorzysta swojej szansy.

 

***

 

Louis wrócił do domu nieco przybity. Miał serce i cholera, model był niezły w robieniu miny skrzywdzonego jelonka. Z warknięciem frustracji spowodowanej tym, że nie mógł wybić go ze swojej głowy, rzucił się na kanapę i zarył twarzą w poduszki. Co nie było dobrym pomysłem, zważywszy na to, że od impetu upadku odezwały się wszystkie ślady sobotniej nocy. Był zajebiście obolały i pamiętał wszystko jak przez mgłę, ale Harry na pewno się z nim nie patyczkował. Prawdopodobnie na jego własną prośbę. Po dłuższej chwili zwlókł się z kanapy i poczłapał do kuchni. Zrobił sobie herbatę i czekając, aż się ostudzi, poszedł przebrać się w dresy i wielką hoodie. To znaczy wielką na nim. Uwielbiał takie wygodne ubrania, którymi mógł się otulić. Włączył soundtrack z  _ Aut _ (nie wińcie go, miał szóstkę młodszego rodzeństwa, a w tej bajce naprawdę były fajne kawałki) i odpalił laptopa, biorąc się za szczegółowe pisanie scenariusza musicalu. Na szczęście nie musiał odnawiać swojej znajomości tych filmów animowanych, za co musiał podziękować bliźniakom. Oglądał to z nimi niezliczoną ilość razy i znał niemal wszystkie kwestie na pamięć. Tak wciągnął go wir tworzenia, że ani się spostrzegł, a zrobiło się ciemno, w jego brzuchu burczało, a herbaty zabrakło. Zmęczonym gestem potarł oczy i zwlókł się z kanapy, by włączyć światło, gdy zaskoczyło go pukanie do drzwi. Z tego co wiedział to jego sąsiedzi o tej porze byli zwykle na zakupach, ale może jednak znowu się na siebie poobrażali... Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł otworzyć.

Za drzwiami stał Harry Styles we własnej osobie w eleganckim płaszczu, dzierżący siatkę z jedzeniem na wynos w jednej ręce i butelkę czegoś, co wyglądało na nieprzyzwoicie drogie wino w drugiej, uśmiechający się ładnie, mimo deszczu na zewnątrz.   
\- Cześć, mam burgery. 

\- ... Harry? - Zbity z tropu szatyn zamrugał niemądrze. - Co ty tu robisz? I skąd wiesz, gdzie ja mieszkam..?

\- Uhm, ja... przyszedłem z wizytą? - Jego uśmiech nieco oklapł.

\- Uch... - Tomlinson przeczesał grzywkę palcami i westchnął, usuwając się z drogi i otwierając mu drzwi. Miał ochotę go przytulić, on naprawdę wyglądał jak wielki szczeniak. - Cóż, wejdź. Kompletnie się nie spodziewałem…

\- Nie szkodzi! - Natychmiast się rozjaśnił, podając mu wino i jedzenie, a samemu ściągając płaszcz.

\- Nie mam jeszcze kieliszków. - Przypomniał sobie Louis, przyglądając się butelce i odkładając papierową torbę na stolik w salonie. - To wino jest za drogie, żeby dudnić je z gwinta… 

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. - Machnął ręką. - Możesz rozlać je do szklanek. Sam tak robiłem z... - zawahał się - przyjacielem.

\- Były chłopak? - mruknął domyślnie szatyn, idąc do kuchni. Był wdzięczny babci za te ładne szklanki, które kazała mu zabrać. Wyciągnął dwie i sprawnie odkorkował wino. Harry odetchnął i zakręcił się w miejscu.   
\- Gdzie masz talerze? - spytał, ewidentnie unikając tematu. Tomlinson bez słowa wskazał na szafkę za nim, rozlewając alkohol. 

\- Myślałem, że modele nie jedzą tłustych burgerów? - Spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. 

\- Myślałeś, że modele jedzą same liście i są wege? - Sięgnął talerze z uśmiechem na ustach i zaczął rozkładać kanapki.

\- Cóż, tak? - Louis wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. - Kolejny stereotyp, któremu uległem, jak przypuszczam. Chcesz zjeść w kuchni czy w salonie? 

\- W salonie? - zasugerował niepewnie, chwytając talerze i czekając na jego decyzję.

\- Niech będzie salon - zgodził się szatyn, biorąc szklanki i prowadząc go na kanapę. Zaraz też się zarumienił, gdyż jego laptop odtwarzał teraz piosenki z  _ Tarzana _ . Cholerny YouTube… 

Ten jednak uśmiechnął się tylko, nucąc coś pod nosem i wyciągając z kieszeni zapalniczkę i malutki podgrzewacz, który zapalił i ustawił między nimi.  _ Kolacja? _ Jest.  _ Wino? _ Jest.  _ Świeca? _ Jest.

Tomlinson uniósł brew, odkładając komputer na szafkę, ale pokręcił tylko głową z uśmiechem. Był fanem  _ domowego  _ romantyzmu. Naciągnął na dłonie przydługie rękawy żółtej bluzy i sięgnął po swojego burgera z rozpływającym się masłem orzechowym.

\- Smacznego… - westchnął marzycielsko i z zapałem wgryzł się w soczystą bułkę, jęcząc z rozkoszy. Był cholernie głodny. 

Styles zagapił się na jego obojczyki, a słysząc jęk, potrząsnął głową i sięgnął swoją kanapkę. No jeszcze tego by mu brakowało, by się podniecił… Louis podwinął nogi otulone grubymi, wełnianymi skarpetami pod siebie, pałaszując burgera. Wyglądał niedorzecznie uroczo i seksownie w jednym, a przy tym tak przytulnie… Harry miał ochotę go dotknąć, wyciągnął nawet rękę, ale widząc jego nieco zdziwione spojrzenie, sięgnął po wino. Szatyn skończył swoją bułkę w przeciągu pięciu minut i westchnął z zadowoleniem, odchylając się na kanapie i kładąc dłonie na brzuchu. 

\- Dziękuję. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jestem taki głodny. 

\- ... do usług... - wydusił, podsuwając mu swojego burgera.

\- O boże, kocham cię… - wymamrotał Tomlinson, mając już w ustach kęs jego kanapki. Przymknął powieki z rozkoszy, prezentując mu swoje długie i gęste rzęsy. Harry uśmiechnął się, przysuwając się odrobinę. Teraz stykali się udami i miał doskonały widok na cienie rzucane przez jego niebotycznie długie rzęsy. Louis oblizał usta z nadmiaru sosu, wzdychając z zadowoleniem. Był jak jeżyk pigmejski - nakarmiony chował kolce. Model sięgnął do jego policzka, by zetrzeć wyimaginowaną smugę.  _ Musiał _ go dotknąć, wyglądał tak... domowo. Szatyn otworzył swoje niebieskie oczy i posłał mu uśmiech, dyndając nogą w powietrzu. 

\- Niezamowite burgery - pochwalił, wpychając do i tak napchanych policzków resztkę bułki. Harry pokiwał nieuważnie głową, głaszcząc jego policzek i wpatrując się w usta.

\- Wszystko w porządku..? - zapytał niepewnie Tomlinson, patrząc na niego. 

\- Mmm... - wymruczał, pochylając się do jego ust.

\- Harry. - Louis przekręcił głowę, przez co wargi modela wylądowały w kąciku tych jego. Położył dłonie na jego ramionach. 

\- Mieszasz mi w głowie... - wyznał, ocierając wargami o te jego i czekając na jego ruch. Szatyn westchnął, cmokając go krótko, ale po chwili się odsunął, pozwalając mu oprzeć czoło o swoje obojczyki. Zaczął bawić się jego lokami, przygryzając wargę. 

\- Mieliśmy najpierw lepiej się poznać… - wymamrotał, pocierając jego plecy. - Przepraszam, nie robię tego specjalnie… 

Harry zaczął delikatnie całować jego skórę.   
\- Przepraszam... poznawaj mnie jak tylko chcesz…

\- Ale nie możesz... uh. - Tomlinson się zarumienił na wpatrzone w niego z czystym uwielbieniem zielone tęczówki. Model wydawał się naprawdę wpaść w to głęboko... Westchnął i po prostu ułożył nogi po jego obu stronach, pozwalając mu do siebie przylegać. - Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film..?

\- Co tylko masz ochotę, Lou... - westchnął, przesuwając nosem po jego szyi. - Jak dla mnie możemy po prostu posiedzieć i porozmawiać…

\- W porządku. - Louis odgarnął jego loki za ucho i sięgnął na stół po wino, upijając spory łyk. - Więc... jak to się stało, że zostałeś modelem?

\- Tak naprawdę zawsze chciałem być cukiernikiem, wiesz? - zaśmiał się. - Pracowałem w piekarni, gdzie poznałem Aidena. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, często do niego przychodziłem, bo jego rodzice mieli ogromną posiadłość. Jego brat... znał ludzi. Często żartował, że powinienem być modelem. W końcu namówił mnie, bym spróbował i... cóż, resztę historii już znasz…

\- Och... - Szatyn spojrzał na niego uważniej. - Haroldzie, potrafisz piec? Następnym razem żądam słodkości i nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś zapracowanym modelem. - Ściągnął śmiesznie brwi, krzyżując za nim swoje nogi w kostkach. - Żałujesz? To znaczy jasne, na ciastkach byś się pewnie tak nie dorobił, ale wiesz, o co mi chodzi…

\- Następnym razem dostaniesz najpyszniejsze brownie, jakie jadłeś - obiecał. - Czasami tęsknię za byciem po prostu  _ Harrym _ . Nie  _ Harrym Stylesem _ , tym sławnym modelem.

\- Cóż, nie znałem tamtego Harry'ego, ale przy mnie możesz być sobą. - Tomlinson trącił go nosem w policzek i dopił swoje wino. - Ten Aiden... był tylko przyjacielem..?

\- Dziękuję... To trudne, gdy ludzie oceniają cię przez pryzmat tego, co pisze o tobie  _ The Sun _ ...  - Pogładził jego bok. - Tak, Aiden był tylko przyjacielem, natomiast jego brat... - urwał. - Możemy na razie o tym nie rozmawiać?

\- Jasne, przepraszam. - Louis westchnął i dolał sobie wina, drapiąc go za uchem. - Więc, panie cukierniku… jakaś rodzina poza siostrą i przecudownym siostrzeńcem? 

\- Będziesz pijany... - ostrzegł żartobliwie. - Mama? - spróbował. - Widzieliśmy się jakiś tydzień temu. No i Liam.

\- Pewnie będę - zgodził się szatyn z nostalgicznym westchnieniem, ale i tak upił kolejny łyk. - Mała rodzinka, ale pewnie kochana, huh? 

\- Smakuje ci, hm? - zagadnął, wsuwając dłonie pod jego bluzę. - Tak... są bardzo kochani i wspierają mnie jak tylko mogą.

\- Mmm, zdecydowanie masz gust do wina… - westchnął rozkosznie Tomlinson, odchylając głowę na oparcie kanapy. - Też jestem bardzo zżyty z rodziną. Choć jest definitywnie liczniejsza. 

\- Więc jak dużo braci i sióstr masz? - spytał ciekawie, sięgając po swoją szklankę.

\- Pięć sióstr i jednego brata - odpowiedział Louis, śmiejąc się na jego minę. - I wszystko młodsze! 

\- Więc na tobie spoczywa największa odpowiedzialność, hm?

\- Zdecydowanie - westchnął szatyn, przyglądając się zawartości swojej szklanki. - Najmłodsze bliźniaki są młodsze niż Georgie… było mi ciężko ich zostawić, choć mają ojca. 

\- Więc dlatego tak dobrze radzisz sobie z dziećmi... - zgadł.

\- Na pewno było to dobrą wprawą - przyznał Tomlinson z uśmiechem i zerknął na niego. - Ale gdybym nie kochał dzieci, nie robiłbym tego. Nie mam swojego, to sobie nadrabiam w ten sposób - zażartował. 

\- Nie myślałeś nigdy o adopcji? - zasugerował. 

\- I to nieraz. - Louis spuścił wzrok. - Ale kto da dziecko samotnemu facetowi z przeciętną pensją, huh? 

\- No tak... - westchnął. - Też o tym myślałem - przyznał. - Ale często nie ma mnie w domu i... - Wzruszył ramionami. Szatyn zerknął na niego nieco przychylniej i pokiwał głową, upijając swoje wino. 

\- Zawsze jest też opcja z surogatką, ale mnie na to nie stać, a ty masz rację, dziecka nie powinny wychowywać opiekunki. 

\- Wolałbym dać dom jakiemuś dziecku, niż płacić obcej osobie, by je urodziła. - Też się napił. - Dlatego wpłacam anonimowo różne sumy na domy dziecka.

\- Tak? - Tomlinson się uśmiechnął i złagodniał. - To miłe. I jesteś jeszcze młody, na pewno z czasem będziesz miał możliwość wychowywania z kimś dziecka. 

\- Chciałbym - westchnął, popatrując na niego i przesuwając dłonią po jego plecach. Chciałby tego z nim… Louis miękł pod wpływem jego dotyku. Ziewnął, uroczo przymykając jedno oko i uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc go delikatnie po policzku. 

\- Ja naprawdę nie jestem taki zły... - wyszeptał Harry.

\- Nie jesteś - przyznał zaskoczony szatyn, orientując się, że właśnie spędził z nim miły, relaksujący wieczór. 

\- Brzmisz na zaskoczonego - zachichotał.

\- Bo jestem. - Tomlinson przewrócił czule oczami, wzdychając. - Albo cię źle oceniłem, albo teraz się bardziej starasz… w każdym razie przepraszam. 

\- Bardziej się staram, fakt - przyznał w końcu. - Ale ty też dałeś mi szansę.

\- Bo każdy na nią zasługuje - wymamrotał Louis, kończąc kolejną szklankę wina i odkładając ją na stół. - Oho, świeczka nam się wypala - zauważył. 

\- Miałem tylko jedną, za bardzo bałem się, że mnie wyrzucisz... - Odstawił swoją niemal pełną i pociągnął Louisa na siebie.

\- Uff… - sapnął szatyn, odruchowo oplatając ramionami jego szyję i mrugając w oszołomieniu. 

\- Ktoś tu jest wstawiony... - zanucił.

\- Tylko troszkę - nadąsał się Tomlinson, śmiesznie wydymając usta. - I to twoja wina!

\- Moja? - roześmiał się. - Sam nalewałeś sobie wina!

\- Ale ty je przyniosłeś. - Louis pokazał mu język. - Chciałeś mnie upić! 

\- Mmm, przyznaję, że taki był mój plan... - Przygryzł skórę na jego szyi.

\- Harry… - jęknął szatyn. - Przestań… 

\- Ale co ja robię? - spytał niewinnie.

\- Znowu chcesz mnie zaciągnąć do łóżka. - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi i się od niego odsunął. - A ja nie jestem taki łatwy, Styles. - Pijackim gestem pokręcił głową. 

\- Nie chcę cię zaciągnąć do łóżka! - oburzył się. - No dobrze, może trochę. Ale nie musimy nic robić. Tylko trochę się poprzytulamy?

\- Możemy - zgodził się łaskawie Louis, kładąc się. - Nalej mi jeszcze wina. 

Harry zachichotał i wychylił się po jego szklankę i butelkę.   
\- Teraz ty rozkazujesz?

\- Ja jestem wielofunkcyjny - oznajmił szatyn, kładąc nogi na jego kolanach. - I w łóżku, i poza nim. 

\- To bardzo dobrze... - zamruczał, podając mu resztkę wina w szklance. Zaczął masować jego kolana. Tomlinson przymknął powieki, odprężając się i pijąc małe łyczki wina. 

\- Możesz przychodzić częściej, fajnie się tak zrelaksować po pracy - zdecydował. - Tylko przynieś następnym razem kieliszki. 

\- Ty możesz też przychodzić do mnie, hm? - zasugerował.

\- Hmm… - Louis się zastanowił, oblizując usta. - Zastanowię się. Chyba że… masz jacuzzi..? 

\- Jacuzzi, wannę z hydromasażem i własną saunę - wymienił. - I dwa baseny.

Szatyn uniósł brwi, mrugając z zaskoczeniem. 

\- Więcej niż się spodziewałem… ale ta wanna z hydromasażem… zdecydowanie przyjdę. 

\- Dziękuję... postaram się, żeby Georgie był wtedy u swojego ukochanego wujka - zasugerował.

\- Z nocowaniem? - Tomlinsonowi rozbłysły oczy i chwycił go za dłoń. - Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę! 

\- Nie wiem, czy Gems się zgodzi... - westchnął smutno.

\- Nie chce czasem gdzieś wyjść, odpocząć? - Louis zmarszczył brwi. 

\- W pełni poświęciła się synkowi.

\- Rozumiem… - westchnął szatyn, drapiąc się po brodzie. - W takim razie będziesz musiał czasem gdzieś wyciągać  _ ją _ .. 

\- Myślisz, że nie próbuję? - jęknął.

\- Pogadałbym z nią, ale jestem przecież dla niej tylko nauczycielem jej syna… - westchnął Tomlinson.

\- Na razie. - Ścisnął jego dłoń. - Mały cię uwielbia, a Gems zrobi wszystko, żeby był szczęśliwy.

\- Kocha go nad życie. - Louis się uśmiechnął. - Jest świetną mamą. Tylko że nawet świetna mama musi czasem odpocząć, tym bardziej, że ma kto się nim zająć. 

\- Może twoje argumenty do niej trafią... Chodź do łóżka - zamarudził.

\- Już jedenasta? - zdziwił się szatyn po spojrzeniu na telefon. - Moment. - Z ociąganiem usiadł i ziewając przysunął do siebie laptopa, by zapisać plik i wyłączyć komputer. Potarł oko, dopijając resztę wina. 

\- Jutro będziesz narzekać na ból głowy - powiedział, pomagając mu wstać i poprowadził w stronę, gdzie podejrzewał, że jest sypialnia.

\- Cii, zajmiesz się mną - wymamrotał po pijacku, przykładając mu palec do ust. 

\- Zajmę - obiecał z łagodnym uśmiechem, prowadząc go ostrożnie do łóżka, na którym pomógł mu usiąść. - Musisz się rozebrać.

\- Już. - Zaczął ściągać bluzę przez głowę, ale zaplątał się w rękawach i zachichotał. - Oops!

\- Pierdółko... - Harry też zachichotał, pomagając mu i sięgnął do paska spodni.

\- Ja nie wiem, jak to się ztało - przysiągł Tomlinson, pozwalając mu się rozebrać i opadając na łóżko. 

\- Ja też nie. - Harry szybko zrzucił swoją koszulę i spodnie, i położył się obok. Ucałował go w czoło.

\- Dobranoc - wymamrotał Louis, naciągając na siebie kołdrę i owijając się nią niczym w kokon. 

\- Dobranoc. - Harry wtulił się w niego, kradnąc trochę ciepła. W końcu czuł się kompletny. Wkrótce potem cichutkie pochrapywanie szatyna utuliło go do snu. 

  
  



	6. Rozdział 4.

Kolejne trzy tygodnie upłynęły Louisowi na pracy, opracowywaniu scenariusza i wieczorach z Harrym. Przyłapał się na tym, że przyzwyczaił się do nich do tego stopnia, że kiedy model nie miał dla niego czasu przez pokaz, został z pustą lodówką i dziwnym uczuciem, jakby coś było nie tak, kiedy patrzył na kanapę, na której wyraźnie mu kogoś brakowało. Ze skwaszoną miną wpakował się do mieszkania Horanów bez pukania, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, gdyż zastał ich w jednoznacznej sytuacji. 

\- O mój boże, przepraszam, nie zwalniaj mnie! - wrzasnął, zasłaniając oczy i wracając do siebie. Miał nadzieję, że nie zabił im nastroju. W desperackim geście zadzwonił do Gemmy, z którą można powiedzieć miał teraz o wiele bliższe relacje. Rozmawiał z nią szczerze na wywiadówce i dziewczyna rozpłakała mu się na ramieniu. Z jednej strony chciała dawać sobie radę sama, a z drugiej był to lęk separacyjny, przez co ona i jej synek byli dla siebie jedynymi towarzyszami. Od tamtej pory dbał o to, by brunetka wychodziła z kimkolwiek - czy to z bratem, czy Liamem, a nawet nim i Samanthą. Georgie też był zachwycony, że nagle częściej spędzał czas z babcią i wujkiem, a nawet dostał nowych opiekunów w postaci Nialla, Zayna i oczywiście swojego ulubionego nauczyciela. W każdym razie Gemma zgodziła się, żeby do nich wpadł, z czego skorzystał z wielką chęcią. To pewnie ta słabość do Stylesów, bo czuł się u nich jak w domu. Zajadali się pizzą, układali puzzle, Georgie się do niego tulił, ale kiedy patrzył na znajome zielone oczy Gemmy, piegi i uśmiech z dołeczkami w policzkach, przyłapał się na tym, że i tak wolałby tu jej brata. Westchnął cierpiętniczo, opierając brodę o główkę chłopca siedzącego mu na kolanach. 

\- Coś się stało? - spytała kobieta, stawiając wafelki na stole. Jej syn sięgnął po nie niemal natychmiast.

\- Niee, jja tylko… - zająknął się i zarumienił, odruchowo ocierając policzki Georgiego z okruchów. - Znaczy… wiesz, o której kończy się pokaz..? 

\- Hm... - Zmarszczyła brwi i zerknęła na zegarek. - Powinien się już skończyć - przyznała wzruszając ramionami. - Harry coś wspominał, że ma plany?

\- Och. - Louis poczuł rozczarowanie rozprzestrzeniające się po jego ciele, ale mimo wszystko był aktorem i uśmiechnął się, nie dając po sobie nic poznać. - Pewnie te ich after party czy jakiś bankiet… Georgie, bawimy się w berka?! 

\- Pewnie tak - przytaknęła, obserwując z uśmiechem, jak zaczynają ganiać się. - Tylko ostrożnie! - zawołała.

\- Jak się wymęczy, to będzie lepiej spać! - zapewnił ją szatyn, udając, że nie może złapać chichoczącego chłopca. 

\- Jak wybije zęby, to będzie to twoja wina i nie omieszkam wspomnieć o tym pani dyrektor!- ostrzegła, ale sama chichotała.

\- Prędzej ja wybiję sobie zęby, on jest jak strzała! - sapnął Tomlinson, biegnąc za nim do jego pokoju. 

\- Jestem jak stsała! - Rozbawiony chłopiec chichotał, ale pisnął, gdy Louis go podniósł.    
W tym samym momencie drzwi do mieszkania się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie sam Harry, już od progu wołając płaczliwym głosem:   
\- Gems! Lou nie odbiera telefonu i nie ma go w domuuu!

\- Glupiutki wujek, Loueh jest tutaj - odezwał się Georgie, zwisając głową w dół w korytarzu. - I telefon mu się lozładował!

\- Bo znowu grałeś w  _ Angry Birds _ ! - parsknął Tomlinson, podrzucając dziecko na swoje biodro i łaskocząc go, idąc w stronę jego wujka. 

\- Lou! - Styles natychmiast się rozjaśnił, podchodząc do niego i zamierzając pocałować go w policzek, ale na szczęście w porę się opamiętał i odchrząknął. - Witaj Georgie, byłeś grzeczny?

\- Byłem! - Chłopiec pokiwał gorliwie głową, przytulając się do bruneta. - Odlobiłem wszystkie lekcje, potem zjadłem obiad, a potem pszyszed Loueh i było fajnieee! - Zamachał śmiesznie rączkami, a Louis zachichotał, oddając Stylesowi siostrzeńca i samemu stając na palcach, by poczochrać loki młodszego mężczyzny. 

\- Jak było na pokazie? - zapytał z delikatnym uśmiechem. 

\- Cóż, pokaz, jak pokaz. - Wzruszył ramionami, nie pokazując po sobie, jak ważny on był. Postawił chłopca na podłodze, przytulając Louisa do siebie. Ten oplótł go ramionami w talii, przymykając powieki i kładąc głowę na jego piersi. 

\- Nie pojawiłeś się na after party? - wyszeptał. 

\- Nie było tam  _ ciebie _ \- powiedział po prostu.

\- To mnie zaproś następnym razem. - Uniósł na niego łagodne, niebieskie spojrzenie i chwycił go za dłoń. - Chodź, pewnie nie jadłeś nic przez cały dzień, rozpanoszymy się w kuchni twojej siostry. Georgie, zrobimy wujkowi kolację? 

\- Taak! - Chłopiec zaklaskał, przepychając się do kuchni.   
\- Ja... nie byłem pewien, czy przyjdziesz…

\- Przyszedłbym, już mnie tak nie irytujesz - wyznał psotnie szatyn i pstryknął go w nos, po czym zniknął w kuchni. - Co robimy, Georgie? Pieczemy ziemniaczki? 

\- Lubię ziemniaczki - wyjaśnił Harry, gdy malec posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.   
\- Dobze, ziemniaczki! - zezwolił chłopiec, sięgając po obieraczkę.

\- Oho, malutki, ostrymi narzędziami to będę się posługiwał ja - zdecydował Tomlinson, kucając przy chłopcu, wyciągając mu obieraczkę z rąk i całując go w czółko. - Ty nastawisz wodę na herbatkę, co? - Kiedy malec z zapałem chwycił czajnik, uśmiechnął się do Stylesa, wyciągając ziemniaki z worka. - Idź pogadaj z siostrą, bo poczuje się porzucona. My zajmiemy się kolacją. 

\- Jesteś pewny? - Popatrzył na niego uważnie, a otrzymawszy skinięcie, podążył do salonu.   
\- Lubiś wujka? - zapytał ciekawie Georgie.

\- Lubię - przyznał Louis, siadając przy stole i zaczynając obierać ziemniaki. 

\- Ale tak lubiś lubiś? - dopytywał.

\- A co znaczy według ciebie “lubisz lubisz”? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, unosząc na niego wzrok. Nie miał pojęcia, czy chłopiec miał za sobą rozmowę o tym, że mężczyźni czy kobiety też mogą kochać osoby tej samej płci, więc nie chciał nic zakładać. 

\- No... - Malec stracił trochę pewności siebie. - Jak pan... panią? Tylko ty... pana? Wujka? - plątał się.

\- Och. - Zaskoczony Tomlinson oblizał usta i odchrząknął. - Masz rację, ja wolę panów w ten sposób, wujek tak samo, ale, uhm… ja… nie wiem, czy lubię wujka w taki sposób… bo na początku nie lubiłem go wcale, wiesz? 

\- Nie lubiłeś wujka? - Otworzył usteczka ze zdziwienia. - Ale psecies wujek jest supel!

\- Na początku po prostu się nie dogadywaliśmy. - Louis przeczesał jego kręcone włoski palcami, uśmiechając się. - Do tego stopnia, że nie chciałem go poznawać i nie wiedziałem, że jest super. 

\- Ale dlaciego? - Zrobił smutną minkę. - Czy wujek coś ci zlobił?

\- Nie, po prostu powiedzieliśmy do siebie parę nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, a dorośli czasem potrafią długo trzymać urazę - wyjaśnił z westchnieniem. 

\- Ale już wszystko dobzie? - upewnił się. - Nie tszymasz... u...u...ulazy?

\- Nie, nie trzymam już urazy do wujka - roześmiał się szatyn, całując go w czoło i wracając do robienia kolacji. - A skąd te pytania, mały? 

\- Bo mama mówiła, że wujek jest baldzo samotny i że potszebuje kogoś, bo ona się maltwi... - posmutniał. - A ja nie chcę, żeby mama się maltwiła... I skolo ty lubisz lubisz wujka, to mógłbyś się nim zająć!

\- Och… - Tomlinson przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się w spadające łupinki. - Cóż, hm, pomyślimy nad tym, dobrze? Też chcę dla twojego wujka jak najlepiej, tylko nie jestem pewien, czy to ja powinienem się nim zająć…

\- Dlaciego? - Georgie popatrzył na niego dziwnie. - Ty lubiś wujka, wujek lubi ciebie...

\- Mówisz, że to takie proste, a dorośli tylko utrudniają? - zaśmiał się Louis, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem. - Obiecuję Georgie, że będę nad tym myślał. A teraz podaj mi miskę, to przepłukamy te ziemniaki. 

Chłopiec podał mu miskę, wciąż marszcząc nosek.   
\- ...Bo lubię ciebie, jesteś najlepsiejszy, a jak będziesz z wujkiem, to będziesz nas częściej odwiedzał!

\- Georgie… - westchnął szatyn, wrzucając warzywa do miski i patrząc na niego z czymś połowicznie rozczulonym, a połowicznie z żalem. - Ja też lubię ciebie i uważam, że jesteś najlepsiejszy - wyznał. 

\- To dlaciego nie chcesz być z wujkiem? - Zrobił minę szczeniaczka.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że nie chcę - jęknął szatyn, głaskając go po główce i wstając, by przepłukać ziemniaki. - Po prostu muszę się zastanowić, czy i ja, i twój wujek jesteśmy gotowi na związek. 

\- To nie jeśteś gotowy? - Stanął na paluszkach, by zobaczyć, co ten robi.

\- Nie wiem - wymamrotał Tomlinson, odkręcając wodę. - Chcę mieć kogoś, do kogo mógłbym się przytulić po pracy, a nawet potrzebuję, ale w mojej głowie kłębi się dużo złych myśli, przez które czasem zachowuję się nieracjonalnie, to znaczy bez sensu, i po prostu nie chcę nikogo skrzywdzić przez to, wiesz? 

\- Ale skolo chcesz kogoś? - Chłopiec nie rozumiał. - Boisz się splóbować?

\- Trochę tak - przyznał Louis, odkładając ziemniaki i biorąc go na ręce. - Miałem już chłopaków i kończyłem ze złamanym sercem, wiesz? 

\- Wujek teś. - Przytulił się do niego. - Kiedy będą ziemniaczki? - dopytał.

\- Dlatego właśnie nie chcę go zranić - wyjaśnił szatyn, przekładając go sobie na biodro i zaczynając wykładać warzywa do szklanego naczynia. - Już, skarbie, włożymy je do piekarnika na jakieś pół godziny, hm? 

\- Tak długo? - jęknął. - Dlaciego?! Wujek jest pewnie głodny!

\- No dobrze, podkręcimy piekarnik - westchnął Tomlinson, odkładając chłopca na krzesło i wsuwając naczynie do urządzenia. - Na razie możesz mu dać ciasteczka i herbatkę. 

\- Mogę? - ucieszył się, chwytając za tacę.

\- Możesz - zaśmiał się Louis, zamykając piekarnik i układając ją na jego rączkach, by potem asekurować go w drodze do salonu. 

\- Wujku, wujku! Mamy dla ciebie herbatę i ciasteczka! - Postawił tacę na stoliku, rozlewając trochę i podał mu herbatę.   
\- Dziękuję, słoneczko!   
\- Louie powiedział, że ziemniaczki będą za pół godziny!   
\- To w porządku. - Spojrzał na chłopaka. - Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się ciepło i przysiadł obok niego na oparciu kanapy, przyglądając się całej rodzince Stylesów. - Miałem świetnego pomocnika. 

Chłopczyk dumnie wypiął pierś i pociągnął swojego wujka do zabawy.   
\- Harry bardzo cię lubi - oznajmiła Gemma.

\- Zauważyłem - westchnął Tomlinson, sięgając po swoją herbatę. 

\- A ty? - zapytała wprost.

\- Widać jednak, że Georgie jest twoim synkiem. - Louis przewrócił oczami i westchnął, opierając głowę o jej ramię i przyglądając się, jak dwaj bruneci budują wieżę z klocków. - Ja chyba też… 

\- Po prostu się o niego martwię. Nie chcę, żeby skończył ze złamanym sercem, bo czekał na kogoś cały czas…

\- Nie chcę złamać mu serca - zapewnił szatyn, wzdychając i spuszczając wzrok na trzymany w dłoniach kubek. - Po prostu nie jestem jeszcze pewny, czy jestem gotowy na związek i oddanie komuś całego siebie… 

\- A kiedy będziesz gotowy? W ogóle będziesz? - spytała cicho. - Możesz zastanawiać się cały czas, a on... - Pokręciła głową.

\- Gemma, to nie fair. - Tomlinson spojrzał na nią ze skrzywdzoną miną. - Mam dać mu odejść, o to ci chodzi? Sama nikogo nie masz i jestem pewien, że dzielimy w tej kwestii wspólny problem, nie możesz prawić mi kazań. 

\- Lou, wiesz, że nie o to chodzi - westchnęła. - Po prostu... Jemu  _ naprawdę _ na tobie zależy i... może po prostu zaryzykujcie?

\- Może - westchnął Louis, uśmiechając się, gdy brunet uniósł wzrok znad klocków i wyszczerzył się do niego. - Pójdę sprawdzić, co z tymi ziemniakami. 

\- Po prostu nie zmarnujcie tej szansy! - powiedziała jeszcze.

\- Pomyślę nad tym - jęknął szatyn, znikając w kuchni. 

\- Nad czym? - zainteresował się brunet, zaglądając do kuchni.

\- Jeszcze ty?! - fuknął zrezygnowany Tomlinson, machając rękoma i marszcząc gniewnie brwi. - Co jest ze Stylesami, że każdy zadaje mi takie pytania?! 

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię denerwować! - Obronnie uniósł dłonie w górę, wycofując się.

\- Weź talerze i idź do salonu, zaraz dostaniesz kolację - warknął Louis, zaglądając do piekarnika i nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że zachowuje się jak rozzłoszczona żona. 

\- Lou, nie muszę jeść, jeśli to przez to jesteś zły - zasugerował ostrożnie.

\- Nie jestem przez to zły! - jęknął szatyn, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Przepraszam. To nie twoja wina, nie powinienem się na tobie wyżywać. 

\- W porządku? - zapytał, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu, zupełnie nieświadomy jego rozterek.

\- Tak - westchnął Tomlinson, wtulając się w niego. - Nie przejmuj się, to nic. 

\- Gemma wyprowadziła cię z równowagi? - zgadł. - Nie przejmuj się nią, ona zawsze za dużo gada!

\- W porządku, może się przyzwyczaję. - Louis pokręcił głową i odsunął się od niego, by sięgnąć po rękawice i wyciągnąć ziemniaki. - Masz jakieś plany na resztę weekendu? 

\- Jedną przymiarkę jutro od rana i jestem wolny - powiedział, sięgając talerze i sztućce. - A ty? Masz jakieś? - zagadnął.

\- Hmm, powtórzyć sobie wszystkie części  _ Sherlocka _ ? - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. - Może weźmiesz małego do siebie? 

\- Uhm, chcesz wpaść? Obejrzelibyśmy razem?

\- Mogę wpaść, jeśli chcesz. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i pociągnął go za loka. - Ale w niedzielę, jutro będę zajęty. 

\- Co robisz? - dopytał, robiąc smutną minkę.

\- Sprawy zawodowe? - Tomlinson spróbował wybrnąć, nie chcąc mu mówić, że Lottie namówiła go na casting do filmu Grety Gerwig. Powie mu, jeśli uda mu się coś tam dostać. - Ewentualnie wpadnę do was wieczorem, hm? 

\- Oh... w porządku. - Posłał mu niepewny uśmiech.

\- Dobra, jemy - zarządził Louis, przekładając ziemniaki na półmisek i idąc do salonu. 

Harry podążył za nim, zagapiając się na jego tyłek.

\- Ziemniacki! - zapiszczał Georgie, biegnąc do stołu i marszcząc brwi na wujka. - Loueh, chyba masz coś na pupie, bo wujek się tam patrzy. 

Gemma zachichotała w swoją pięść, a szatyn westchnął i popatrzył karcąco na modela. 

\- No co? - Harry zaplótł dłonie na piersi, ale miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by się zarumienić.

\- Nie przy dziecku - syknął Tomlinson i uśmiechnął się do chłopca, nakładając mu trochę warzyw. - Wujkowi po prostu podobają się moje spodnie. Smacznego, skarbie. 

\- No tak, wujek zawsie nosi takie bzydkie sielokie spodnie - przyznał chłopiec, zabierając się za jedzenie, a Harry niemal się zakrztusił.  _ Brzydkie?! _   
\- To  _ Gucci _ ! - jęknął słabo. Louis i Gemma wybuchli śmiechem, a Georgie zmarszczył brwi, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. 

\- My wolimy Adidasa albo zwykłe dżinsy, nie? - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał chłopca po główce. - Ale nie rań uczuć wujka, każdy ma swój gust, a jego spodnie pewnie kosztują więcej niż cała moja garderoba. 

\- Ale dlaciego? - zdziwił się chłopiec. - Są cieńsze!   
\- Bo są modne? - spróbował Harry, a malec spojrzał na niego dziwnie.   
\- Ale  _ bzydkie _ \- zaakcentował, wbijając widelec w ziemniaczka i wpychając go sobie do ust.   
\- To samo mu powtarzam! - Gemma zachichotała.

\- Na nim wyglądają ładnie. - Tomlinson spróbował załagodzić spór, kładąc dłoń na kolanie bruneta. - I najważniejsze, że on się dobrze w nich czuje, tak? 

Styles spojrzał na niego smutno.   
\- Podobam ci się w nich?

\- Oczywiście, że tak - zagruchał Louis, klepiąc go czule po policzku. - Podobasz mi się we wszystkim. 

Harry uśmiechnął się.   
\- Ty mi też, a szczególnie bez...   
\- Harry! - wtrąciła szybko Gemma, zanim zdążył dokończyć. - Przyniesiesz sok z kuchni?   
Ten zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Sok? Ale po co? - Spojrzał wymownie na dzbanek na stole.

\- Bo mam ochotę na  _ pomarańczowy _ , a ten jest  _ jabłkowy _ \- syknęła jego siostra, a szatyn przygryzł uśmiech i spuścił wzrok na swój talerz. 

\- Oh, w porządku... - Poczłapał do kuchni, a ta po raz kolejny westchnęła.   
\- Jemu naprawdę zależy - powiedziała niemal do siebie i skarciła syna, gdy próbował podrzucić marchewkę na talerz wujka. - Bo nigdzie jutro nie pójdziesz! - zagroziła. - A ty, Lou, wpadniesz do niego później?

\- Masz na myśli dzisiaj czy jutro? - Tomlinson uniósł na nią nieco zaskoczony wzrok. 

\- Jutro. - Zakręciła się nerwowo na krześle. - Bez ciebie jest taki... rozbity?

\- Rozbity..? - zdziwił się szatyn, kręcąc powoli głową. - Nie wiem, jak długo mi tam zejdzie, ale postaram się do niego wpaść…

\- Dziękuję, Lou. - Uśmiechnęła się, ściskając jego dłoń, a wracający do pokoju Harry zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Spiskujecie?   
\- Oczywiście, że nie, braciszku, skąd ten głupi pomysł?

\- On ma same głupie pomysły - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, ale kiedy siedział później ściśnięty na kanapie z całą trójką, nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że tak mogłoby już być, ciepłe ciało Harry'ego tuż obok, a malutka osóbka na jego kolanach.

 

***

 

Sobota upływała leniwie i mimo spędzania jej z Georgiem, któremu ciągle musiał wymyślać coraz to nowe zajęcia, czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie. Harry przyłapywał się na zerkaniu na zegarek częściej niż zwykle, a kiedy zmęczony chłopiec uciął sobie drzemkę na kanapie, zorientował się, że nie dostał dzisiaj żadnego znaku od Louisa i po prostu za nim tęsknił. Pokręcił głową, poprawiając kocyk w żółte misie i poszedł zrobić sobie herbatę.  _ Może później pójdą na plac zabaw? _

 

***

 

Ten tymczasem siedział wśród setki innych kandydatów, obgryzając nerwowo paznokcie i jeszcze raz powtarzając sobie tekst sceny, którą miał odegrać. A przynajmniej dopóki ktoś nie klepnął go w ramię, a tym ktosiem okazał się być Dalton, z którym był na jednym roku w szkole teatralnej. Wyszczerzył się i uściskał go serdecznie, po czym czas oczekiwania na ich kolej upłynął im na przywoływaniu wspomnień i żartowaniu. Cieszył się niesamowicie, że na niego wpadł i już umówił się z nim na poniedziałek na piwo. W końcu resztę weekendu obiecał Harry'emu, racja? Tak się rozluźnił, że niemal zapomniał o stresie i kiedy asystent reżyserki wyczytał jego nazwisko, z zaskoczenia o mało nie posrał się w gacie. Dalton miał z niego ubaw po pachy, ale on tylko pokazał mu środkowego palca, odetchnął głęboko i wszedł do środka. Raz kozie śmierć.

Chyba sprawił na Gerwig dobre wrażenie, zważywszy na to, że aż wyszła ze swojego miejsca i chwyciła jego brodę dwoma palcami, przyglądając się jego twarzy pod każdym kątem.    
\- Idealny... - wymruczała niemal do siebie. - O jaką rolę się ubiegasz, skarbie?    
\- Jerry'ego, brata...   
\- ... Mary; tak, wiem, sama napisałam ten scenariusz. Nie ma mowy - powiedziała po prostu i wystawiła dłoń, na której jej asystent natychmiast położył jakąś kartkę. Podała ją Louisowi. - Ty nie jesteś stworzony do tego, żeby mieć dwie sceny; ty jesteś stworzony do tego, żeby lśnić. Chcę cię w roli Daniela. Możesz czytać z kartki, nie obchodzi mnie to.    
\- Ale to główna postać... - Szatyn zamrugał zaskoczony.    
\- Dokładnie. - Greta z uśmiechem wróciła na swoje miejsce. - To scena, gdzie Daniel wpada do płonącego domu, żeby wyciągnąć stamtąd Grega, bo uświadamia sobie, że go kocha. Powodzenia.    
Tomlinson odetchnął i przeanalizował scenariusz wzrokiem. Jeśli Garwig chce, żeby dał z siebie wszystko, to on to na pewno zrobi. Spuścił głowę, a gdy po chwili ją uniósł, w jego oczach odbijały się najprawdziwsze łzy. Cofnął się i udał, że wbiega do domu, rozglądając się panicznie wokół.    
\- Greg?! - zawołał złamanym głosem, dopadając do przypadkowego miejsca na podłodze. - Boże, kochanie, nie, nie mogę cię stracić... - Otarł nos rękawem i delikatnie przytulił wyimaginowane ciało mężczyzny, by po chwili je unieść. Kiedy skończył, reżyserka, producent i asystent wstali, bijąc mu brawo.    
\- Prawie sam się popłakałem, chłopie - wycharczał Bill, ocierając kąciki oczu.    
\- Masz tę rolę! - Greta znowu wyszła i podeszła, żeby go uściskać. - Boże, ludzie cię pokochają! Gdzieś ty się krył przez te wszystkie lata?    
\- W Doncaster - zaśmiał się chrypliwym głosem Louis, ściskając jej ramię. - Dziękuję, Greta.    
\- To ja dziękuję! Muszę przeprowadzić resztę castingu, bo wciąż nie mam idealnego Grega, ale zadzwonię do ciebie w przyszłym tygodniu i umówimy się na jakiś lunch, co? Opowiem ci dokładnie o filmie, a cały scenariusz prześlę ci jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem.    
\- W porządku. - Tomlinson pokręcił głową i uścisnął dłonie reszty, żegnając się z nimi. Kiedy wyszedł, natychmiast wskoczył na Daltona, wrzeszcząc: - Mam rolę Daniela!    
\- Co ty kurwa dajesz? - zdziwił się ciemnoskóry chłopak, po czym roześmiał się serdecznie i uścisnął go. - Gratuluję, stary. To teraz muszę dostać rolę Grega, żebyś nie zjadł wszystkich rozumów, co?    
\- Bleh, nie będę się z tobą całował - zażartował szatyn, szturchając go ramieniem.    
\- Dalton Harris - dobiegło ich z drzwi.    
\- Trzymaj kciuki. - Dalton odetchnął i ruszył na swoje raz kozie śmierć. Choć w jego przypadku to było setne raz kozie śmierć i Louis miał szczerą nadzieję, że w końcu dostanie coś większego.    
  
\- Dostałem się! - Chłopak wypadł z pomieszczenia dziesięć minut później. - Będę grał Maurice'a.    
\- Szefa gangu? - zagwizdał Louis, wstając z krzesła i razem z nim idąc w stronę wyjścia. - Brawo, stary!    
\- To co, następne pół roku na planie? - Dalton uśmiechnął się i szturchnął go łokciem w żebra.    
\- Na to wygląda... - Louis pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i przystanął. - Okej, ja idę tam. Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek?    
\- Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek. - Harris też się wyszczerzył i pochylił, zagarniając mniejsze ciało kumpla w ramiona.

 

***

 

Harry słuchał wesołego paplania swojego siostrzeńca, kiedy wracali z placu zabaw, gdy nagle przystanął, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widział. Louis właśnie... przytulał się z jakimś kolesiem! Więc to dlatego nie miał dla niego czasu!   
\- Wujku? - spytał Georgie. - Ciemu stanąłeś?    
\- Ja... nadepnąłem na kamień. - Wyszczerzył się. - Chodź, idziemy.   
\- Glupi wujek! - zachichotał chłopiec.   
_ Głupi, głupi _ \- potwierdził sam sobie.

  
  



	7. Rozdział 5.

Tomlinson wrócił do domu, żeby wziąć szybki prysznic i przebrać się w bardziej komfortowe ubrania, po czym skoczył jeszcze do osiedlowego marketu po czekoladę dla Georgiego (skusił się też na beznadziejną maskotkę króla Juliana, ale cholera, miał słabość do tych ich dołeczków, a to była ulubiona bajka chłopca) oraz szampana dla niego i Harry’ego. Był pewien, że model ucieszy się, że w końcu odważył się spełniać swoje marzenia. Godzinę później był już u jego drzwi, dzwoniąc do nich z uśmiechem na ustach. 

Dość długo czekał pod drzwiami, aż te w końcu się otworzyły i stanął w nich Georgie.   
\- Louie! - ucieszył się. - Dobzie, zie jesteś! Wujek dziwnie się zachowuje, odkąd wlóciliśmy z placu zabaw! - poskarżył się.

\- Pozwolił ci samemu otworzyć drzwi? - zdziwił się szatyn, marszcząc brwi i wchodząc do środka. Zamknął za sobą drzwi na zamek, po czym odstawił siatkę z zakupami i wziął chłopca na ręce, całując go w czoło. - No dobrze, a gdzie on jest? 

\- Nie pozwolił! - powiedział oburzony. - Wiedział, źe przyjdziesz i powiedział, ziebym nie otwielał dzwi! Włączył mi bajkę i sam zamknął się w pokoju!

\- Co..? - Zaskoczony Tomlinson aż otworzył usta, po czym z zaciętą miną ruszył w stronę sypialni Stylesa i zapukał z impetem. - Harry, natychmiast otwieraj. Zbywasz dziecko i jeszcze zabraniasz mu otwierać mi drzwi? Co cię napadło? 

Zza drzwi dobiegło go tylko pociągnięcie nosem, ale nic więcej. Louis zmarszczył brwi i nacisnął klamkę, która ustąpiła. Ostrożnie wszedł do środka. Harry leżał na łóżku z telefonem w ręku. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na szatyna.

\- Harry? - Tomlinson spróbował jeszcze raz, stojąc niepewnie przed drzwiami. - Coś się stało? 

Brunet go zignorował, wciąż bawiąc się telefonem.

\- Uhm, cóż. - Louis podrzucił nieco Georgiego na swoim biodrze, żeby lepiej go chwycić. - Dostałem główną rolę w filmie Grety Garwig i chciałem to z tobą świętować, ale skoro tak, to idę… - westchnął i wyszedł z pokoju. 

\- Gratuluję, możesz świętować z tym ciemnoskórym facetem, z którym tak chętnie się obściskiwałeś.

\- Mówisz o Daltonie..? - Szatyn nie dowierzał swoim uszom i obrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie. - Nie obściskiwałem się z nim, jest moim kumplem, studiowaliśmy razem. - Pokręcił głową i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Z trzaskiem. 

\- A skąd  _ ja _ mogłem o tym wiedzieć, skoro nigdy nie rozmawiałeś ze mną o swoich studiach? Nigdy nie wspominałeś o żadnym ze swoich kumpli, oprócz Liama.

\- Harry, a czy ty opowiadałeś mi o swoich wszystkich koleżankach i kolegach z wybiegu albo jakichkolwiek dawnych znajomościach? - westchnął sfrustrowany Louis, patrząc z żalem na drzwi. - Chyba nie oczekiwałeś, że Liam jest jedyną osobą, jaką znałem. Byłem bardzo towarzyski, nasze drogi po prostu się rozeszły - część, jak Dalton właśnie, wyjechała do Londynu spełniać marzenia, część do Stanów, a także w Doncaster zostawiłem kilku kumpli, z narzeczonymi albo żonami i dziećmi. Takie jest życie. Nie sądziłem, że muszę ci opowiedzieć mój szczegółowy życiorys i jeszcze przepraszać za to, że ty wyciągasz pochopne wnioski, strzelasz fochy i zachowujesz się jak gówniarz. Zresztą nie będę rozmawiał z drzwiami, zabieram Georgiego. Baw się dobrze. - Bez oglądania się za siebie ruszył do pokoju chłopca, biorąc jego torbę, po czym zgarnął siatkę spod drzwi i ruszył do samochodu ze smutnym dzieckiem w ramionach.

\- Lou! - Wybiegł za nim. - Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Postaw się na moim miejscu! Mówisz, że nie masz czasu, a potem widzę cię z obcym mężczyzną!   
\- Mogłeś zapytać Louiego... - wymamrotał chłopiec, tuląc się do mężczyzny.

\- Tak, mogłeś mnie po prostu zapytać - wymamrotał Tomlinson, otwierając tylne drzwi i sadowiąc Georgiego na foteliku, jednocześnie po to, by ukryć przed modelem zbierające się w jego oczach łzy. - Od innych oczekujesz, żeby nie sądzili cię po głupotach, które wypisuje  _ The Sun, _ a sam zachowujesz się jak ich dziennikarz. - Minął go, siadając na miejscu kierowcy. - A ja się zastanawiałem, czy nie spróbować dać ci szansy, podczas kiedy ty mi nie ufasz i myślisz, że obściskuję się z każdym mężczyzną... - zaśmiał się gorzko, pociągając nosem i zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

\- Louis. - Złapał go za ramię. - Proszę, ja też się boję. Nie wiesz, ile razy byłem oszukiwany, nie wiesz, ile razy ktoś pokazywał się ze mną dla rozgłosu, spotykając się z innymi i... - Pociągnął nosem kompletnie zrezygnowany. - Wiem, że  _ ty _ taki nie jesteś, ja... Zadziałałem instynktownie, przepraszam. - Odsunął się. Louis odetchnął i przymknął powieki, opierając czoło o kierownicę. 

\- Właź do auta - wydusił z siebie po dłuższej chwili stłumionym głosem. Harry wsunął się na siedzenie pasażera, zanim Louis zmieniłby zdanie. Czekał na jego ruch. Szatyn otarł oczy ramieniem i uruchomił silnik, nie komentując już zajścia. 

\- Zapnij pasy - powiedział do bruneta, po czym spojrzał w tylne lusterko. - Hej, malutki, masz ochotę na jakieś niezdrowe jedzenie czy chcesz, żeby coś ci ugotować? 

\- Ja... - Powiódł spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego. - Chciałbym, zieby wujek się z tobą pogodził. I lody - dodał po namyśle.

\- W porządku, w takim razie kupimy lody i zrobimy sobie w trójkę jakiś maraton, hm? - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do chłopca, po czym wyjechał z podjazdu. - Ach, i w reklamówce obok jest coś dla ciebie, zajrzyj tam - podpowiedział. Georgie natychmiast rzucił się w tę stronę. Głośny pisk podpowiedział im, że znalazł maskotkę.   
\- To dla mnie?!

\- Tak, dla ciebie - zaśmiał się Louis, zerkając kątem oka na również uśmiechającego się modela. - Podoba ci się? 

\- Jest najlepsiejszy! Dziękuję, Louie! - piszczał, tuląc pluszaka.   
\- Nie musiałeś... - Styles dotknął jego ręki, opartej o drążek od skrzyni biegów.

\- To tylko pluszak - szatyn wzruszył ramionami, ściskając na chwilę jego dłoń - a patrz, jak się z niego cieszy. Chociażby dlatego było warto. - Uśmiechnął się i zerknął z rozczuleniem na chłopca, po czym zamarł, uświadamiając sobie coś. Spojrzał powoli na Stylesa. - A ja… ja go kocham, wiesz..? 

Harry uśmiechnął się.   
\- Ja też, to wspaniały chłopiec. - Zerknął w tył z czułością.

\- Ale ty jesteś jego wujkiem, to co innego… - westchnął Tomlinson, przygryzając wargę i skręcając pod Asdą, by poszukać miejsca parkingowego.  

\- A ty jesteś moim... - urwał, nie dodając  _ partnerem _ . - Uhm... ja... - zaplątał się. - Mały cię lubi, spędzasz z nami dużo czasu... - próbował wybrnąć.

\- Chciałbym być dla niego kimś - wyznał Louis, wychodząc z samochodu i idąc do tyłu, by wysadzić chłopca z fotelika. - Chodź, królu Julianie, wybierzesz sobie lody. 

\- Jesteś. - Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Jesteś, Lou. - Uśmiechnął się i pochylił, żeby mu pomóc. Szatyn odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i zamknął samochód, chwytając Georgiego za małą rączkę. Harry podążył kilka kroków za nimi, ciesząc się, że Louis tak dobrze dogaduje się z jego siostrzeńcem. Wiedział, że nie minie ich rozmowa, ale na razie po prostu spędzał miło czas.

\- … a wtedy babcia powiedziała, zie wujek tęsknił za mamą i jak się wyplowadziła, to spał w jej pokoju przez caaaly tydzień! - paplał Georgie, podskakując i machając swoją nową maskotką. - Wujek stlasnie tesknji, jak kogoś kocha - wyjaśnił, gdy wchodzili do środka. - Na wózek, ja chce na wózek! 

Styles z uśmiechem podsadził go i ulokował w wózku.   
\- Będziesz nawigował, tak?

\- Tak, jak kapitan Jack Spallow! - zaświergotał chłopiec, a Tomlinson roześmiał się i schował dłonie do kieszeni, idąc obok Harry’ego popychającego wózek. Ostatnio obejrzał z nim _ Piratów z Karaibów _ , mimo że Gemma uważała, że jest na to jeszcze za mały, a teraz jej syn znał prawie wszystkie kwestie na pamięć. - Uwaziać pod nogi, oko mi wypadło! 

\- Georgie! - zaśmiał się Styles, gdy jakieś starsze małżeństwo obejrzało się na nich dziwnie. - Lou? Weźmiemy jeszcze ciastka?

\- Możemy wziąć, co tylko chcecie. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i przybił piątkę z dzieckiem. - Kapitanie, masz klucz? 

\- Liepiej, mam lysunek klucia! - zakrzyknął Georgie, na co szatyn znowu wybuchnął śmiechem, odruchowo przytrzymując się ramienia Stylesa. 

\- Nie mogę, on robi to w taki rozkoszny sposób - zachichotał. 

\- Ty też... - powiedział brunet, zanim się powstrzymał. Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zarumienił się. 

\- Daj spokój… - wymamrotał zawstydzony i odsunął zamrażarkę. - Jakie lody chcecie? 

\- Naprawdę przepraszam, Lou... porozmawiamy później?   
\- Cziekoladowe! I tluskafkowe! - Zaklaskał chłopiec.

\- Dobrze, czekoladowe i truskawkowe - zgodził się Louis, chwytając dwa opakowania i wsadzając je do koszyka. Uśmiechnął się do chłopca tulącego maskotkę lemura i ścisnął dłoń jego wujka. - W porządku, nigdzie się nie wybieram. 

Harry szybko się rozejrzał i pochylił do szatyna.   
\- Co do lodów... później mogę ci jednego zrobić…

\- Harry! - zachichotał szatyn z oburzeniem, uderzając go w ramię. - Nie możesz zachowywać się jak idiota, a potem w ramach przeprosin proponować mi takie rzeczy! 

\- To nie w ramach przeprosin... po prostu... - westchnął. - Tęsknię za smakiem twojego ciała…

\- Później - obiecał Tomlinson, obejmując go jedną ręką w talii i całując go w odkryte ramię. Miał słabość do tego faceta i nienawidził widzieć go takim potrzebującym. 

Styles uśmiechnął się i zawołał coś do chłopca, który zamachał nóżkami, śmiejąc się, a jego wujek skierował wózek w stronę działu ze słodyczami.

\- Te? - Louis odruchowo sięgnął po ulubione ciastka bruneta. 

\- Mmm, dziękuję - wymruczał Harry, okręcając wózkiem, przy akompaniamencie chichotu chłopca.

\- Oho, ktoś tu miałby ochotę na szybką przejażdżkę wózkiem… - zanucił szatyn, poruszając brwiami. 

\- Nie tylko wózkiem... - kusił Styles, zagłuszony przez wesoły pisk chłopca. - Ale już i tak przyciągamy uwagę. - Wskazał na spacerującego obok ochroniarza.

\- On pewnie chce cię pilnować przed fanami i paparazzi - westchnął Tomlinson. 

\- Nie chcesz swojego zdjęcia na stronie głównej  _ The Sun _ , hm? - zagadnął, kierując się w stronę kas.

\- Och, na pewno nie, moje siostry by mnie zatłukły, że im się do ciebie nie przyznałem - stwierdził śmiertelnie poważnie Louis, wzdrygając się. 

\- Chciałbym je poznać - powiedział po prostu. - Przyznasz się?

\- Cóż, i tak miałem je zapraszać do siebie na moje urodziny i od razu święta… - przyznał szatyn, oblizując usta. - Ale jak będą piszczeć na twój widok, to nie przyznaję się do  _ nich _ . 

\- Spokojnie, przygotuję zdjęcia z autografem - zapewnił, wypakowując ich zakupy na taśmę.

\- To będzie żenujące - stwierdził po prostu Tomlinson, ale uśmiechnął się do chłopca. - A ty, Georgie? Chciałbyś poznać moje rodzeństwo? Mam dla ciebie potencjalnych kolegę i koleżankę, są od ciebie rok młodsi. 

\- Tak, tak, tak, chcie! - Piszczał ucieszony. - Kiedy?

\- Dopiero za miesiąc - zachichotał Louis, przytrzymując jego rączkę w obawie, że ten zleci z wózka w ekscytacji. - Plus mam cztery siostry, będziesz rozpieszczany - zapewnił go. 

\- Ale siuuuper! - ekscytował się chłopiec, zasypując Louisa pytaniami. Uśmiechnięty Harry zapłacił za ich zakupy i mogli już wracać.

\- Teraz to Gemms na pewno mnie zabije, on nie przestanie trajkotać na ten temat - szepnął szatyn do Stylesa, po czym wziął malca na ręce i wsadził go do fotelika. - Mhm, jeśli twoja mama się zgodzi, to zabiorę was na lodowisko i do McDonald’s, i może na świąteczny jarmark… Byłeś kiedyś na świątecznym jarmarku, Georgie? U nas w Doncaster ludzie to uwielbiają. 

Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się w zachwycie.   
\- Jalmalk? Taaak! Chcę, Louie, plosę! - podskakiwał, utrudniając mu zapięcie go.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytulił go rozczulony, po czym jakoś udało mu się go zapiąć. 

\- Dobrze, skarbie, zabiorę cię. - Potargał jego loczki i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który stał z tyłu. Wziął od niego reklamówkę i położył ją obok chłopca. Harry usadowił się na miejscu pasażera z zamyśloną miną.   
\- Radzisz sobie świetnie z dziećmi... - wyznał, kiedy już ruszyli.

\- Mówisz? - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i skręcił w boczną uliczkę. 

\- Mmm... cieszę się. - Posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Och, jakieś plany, tak? - Szatyn uniósł jedną brew, kręcąc głową i unosząc kącik ust. 

\- Już ci mówiłem. - Wzruszył niedbale ramionami, ukrywając napięcie. - Myślałem o adopcji całkiem poważnie.

\- Ale takie malutkie malutkie dziecko? - Tomlinson spojrzał na niego z nadzieją, odrobinę nieświadomie planując ich przyszłość. - Nasz własny niemowlak..? 

\-  _ Nasz _ ? - złapał go za słówko, unosząc nieco brwi z czułością. - I tak, myślałem o wychowywaniu dziecka od samego początku... - dodał, nie dając mu szansy na odpowiedź. - Stać mnie na to, żeby zapewnić komuś dobrą przyszłość.

\- Och, zamknij się. - Louis się zarumienił. - Naprawdę chcę nam dać szansę, więc mam nadzieję, że tego nie zmarnujemy, bo bardzo chciałbym mieć dzidziusia i kogoś obok siebie. - Uśmiechnął się, parkując pod swoim blokiem. - A Georgie to już w ogóle byłby w siódmym niebie, mając małego kuzyna albo kuzynkę. 

\- Na pewno. - Zerknął w tył na chłopca mówiącego do maskotki. - Wszyscy odradzali mi adopcję, kiedy byłem sam, wiesz? Że ciągle mnie nie ma w domu, że nie mam czasu... a teraz... nawet sama Gemma to zasugerowała.

\- Mi też odradzali, bo musiałbym sam je wychowywać i jednocześnie zaharowywać się, żeby je utrzymać - westchnął szatyn, chwytając jego dłoń i splatając z nim palce. - Nie zależy mi na pracy aż tak, wiesz? Jasne, mam stałą pracę, teraz zaangażowałem się w film, ale… zawsze byłem bardziej rodzinnym typem. Mógłbym z tego zrezygnować i nawet bym nie żałował, bo poświęcenie się dziecku by mnie uszczęśliwiło. 

\- Nie musisz przecież rezygnować z marzeń! - zapewnił, jakby już to planowali. - Szczególnie, skoro dostałeś rolę. Możemy przecież dzielić się czasem.

\- Harry, nie mówię, że już teraz chcę wszystko rzucić, mówię na przyszłość. - Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po policzku. - W końcu nie skończył się nawet pierwszy semestr i nie zacząłem jeszcze zdjęć, Greta i Sam by mnie zabiły. Aż tak ci spieszno do maleństwa, hm? Procedury adopcyjne i tak trwają wieki… 

\- Tyle już się wstrzymywałem... - westchnął i wychylił się po pocałunek.

Tomlinson poruszył ustami wraz z tymi jego, mamrocząc: - Ale możemy już się zacząć starać, wszystko dopasujemy do malucha, jak już się u nas pojawi… 

\- Najpierw powinniśmy się postarać o bycie dobrymi kandydatami - podsunął. - Ślub jest zawsze mile widziany. A tymczasem... obiecaliśmy komuś lody, prawda?

\- To tylko wymówka, bo chcesz mnie zobaczyć w sukience - żachnął się Louis, wychodząc z samochodu i zamaszystym gestem odrzucając wyimaginowane włosy na plecy. - Chodź tu, szkrabie, możesz lecieć na górę, tylko tym razem nie dzwoń dzwonkiem do sąsiadów, co? 

\- Tak jest! - Zasalutował niezdarnie, po czym rzucił się do drzwi.   
\- Najchętniej zobaczyłbym cię nago - powiedział Styles, kiedy chłopiec zniknął im już z widoku.

\- Czy ty naprawdę tylko… Harry - westchnął zrezygnowany szatyn, podając mu zakupy i zamykając samochód. Chwycił go za dłoń i pociągnął w stronę klatki. - Chodź, napaleńcu. Nie próbuj nic, dopóki nie uśpimy małego, zgoda? 

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie zależy mi tylko na tym i żartowałem! - westchnął, posłusznie dając się prowadzić.

\- Coś często żartujesz na ten temat - dokuczył mu Tomlinson z uśmieszkiem. 

\- Bo jesteś przystojny i cię pożądam? - wyjaśnił prosto, ale nie dodał nic więcej, bo znaleźli się w zasięgu słuchu chłopca.

\- Śmigaj po łyżki do lodów i pakuj się do łóżka - powiedział Louis do dziecka, otwierając drzwi kluczem, a ten bez szemrania wykonał jego polecenie. - Tylko ściągnij buty! 

\- Mmm, władczy... - zamruczał model, idąc do kuchni, by rozłożyć lody do miseczek.

\- Po prostu chcę już się położyć - prychnął za nim szatyn i sam zrzucił buty oraz kurtkę, po czym poszedł do sypialni włączyć laptopa. Chciał spędzić miły, domowy wieczór. 

Harry przygotował dla nich lody i polał je jeszcze sosem czekoladowym, który znalazł w szafce i zaniósł je do pokoju.   
\- Co oglądamy?

\-  _ Shreka _ ? - Tomlinson uniósł na niego wzrok znad ekranu. Georgie już był pod kołdrą i tulił się do niego i nowej maskotki. 

\- A ja gdzie? - Zrobił smutną minkę, podając im lody.

\- Ty za mną, bo jesteś najwyższy - wyjaśnił Louis, odsuwając dla niego pościel. 

\- Mmm, dzięki - mruknął, ładując się do łóżka i uważając na swoją miseczkę.

\- To oglądamy. - Szatyn rozłożył się wygodnie między swoimi chłopcami, włączając odtwarzanie i pakując łyżeczkę do ust. 

Spędzili miły wieczór w łóżku, śmiejąc się z osła i kibicując ogrowi. Ani się obejrzeli, a zmęczony wrażeniami chłopiec zasnął.

\- Śpi - szepnął Tomlinson, zabierając mu miseczkę z rąk i odgarniając loki z jego czółka. 

\- Chodź, położymy go spać - zaproponował, samemu gramoląc się z łóżka. Louis wziął chłopca na ręce i ucałował jego nosek, przez co ten kichnął. Zachichotał i wstał z łóżka, dając modelowi objąć się w pasie i idąc do drugiego pokoju. 

Kiedy wrócili, Harry wyciągnął się na łóżku, sięgając po telefon. Zaraz też zamarł, widząc wiadomość od Liama.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał szatyn, wyłączając laptopa i zbierając miski. Brunet westchnął i pokazał mu krótkiego smsa.   
„ _ The Sun widziało was dzisiaj w Asdzie. _ ”

\- Nie może im zabronić tego publikować? - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi. - W końcu możesz sobie nie życzyć, żeby publikowano twarz twojego siostrzeńca, tak? 

\- Nie opublikowali zdjęcia Georgiego. Wyglądamy, jakbyśmy byli na randce…

\- Och… - westchnął Louis, przysiadając na łóżku. - Cóż, to nie tak, że prędzej czy później to by się nie stało… 

\- Ale nie chciałeś się ujawniać... - westchnął, miętoląc kołdrę w dłoniach.

\- To nie tak. - Szatyn złagodniał i przysunął się do niego, ściskając jego kolano. - Nie wstydzę się tego, że jestem z facetem ani tego, że tym facetem jest Harry Styles. Po prostu nie chciałem, żeby to wyciekło, zanim ja sam nie powiem o tobie mojej rodzinie czy przyjaciołom. Jeśli chodzi o moją twarz - hej, zagram niedługo głównego bohatera w filmie Grety Gerwig. I tak nie będę anonimowy. 

\- Przepraszam Lou, powinienem wiedzieć lepiej... - Spojrzał na niego szczenięco. - Jaki kierunek ma teraz obrać Liam? Zaprzeczać, czy...?

\- To zależy… - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i wdrapał na jego kolana, przykrywając ich kołdrą. Objął go w pasie i cmoknął go w kącik ust. - Będziesz mi ufać? 

\- Będę - obiecał. - Zanim zacznę się denerwować, porozmawiam z tobą, tak?

\- Dobrze, to ja od razu ci mówię, że w tym filmie będę się całował z innym facetem - uprzedził, wsuwając dłonie pod jego bluzę i gładząc jego boki. Spojrzał na niego spod rzęs. - Ale to będą udawane pocałunki. 

\- To tylko film... - Uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - Prawda? - Pochylił się ku niemu.

\- Prawda - szepnął Louis, obejmując dłońmi jego policzki. - Chcesz porozmawiać o tym, czemu tak zareagowałeś na mnie przytulającego innego faceta..? 

Ten odetchnął ciężko, polegując na nim.    
\- Tak, jak ci mówiłem... Zawsze byłem  _ tym modelem _ , a nie po prostu Harrym - powiedział smutno. - Ludzie pragnęli mojej kariery, a nie mnie. Nikt z nich nie traktował mnie poważnie, byłem dla nich tylko reklamą, możliwością wybicia się, albo dźwignią do sukcesu. Każdy z nich mnie oszukiwał, mając kogoś prawdziwego na boku, a ja byłem pod publikę i zawsze dowiadywałem się o tym ostatni. Więc... to był instynkt?

\- To nie ma sensu. - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, pocierając kciukiem jego dolną wargę. - Przecież jesteś atrakcyjny, świetny w łóżku i masz super charakter… Dlaczego miałbyś im nie wystarczać z nadwiązką..? 

\- Spytaj ich - zaproponował smutno. - Nie wiem, co robiłem źle, ale ty też nie pałałeś do mnie sympatią…

\- Bo cię nie znałem - zaprotestował Tomlinson, delikatnie całując jego szczękę. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Wydawałeś mi się bezczelny i narcystyczny. 

\- Może taki byłem - westchnął. - Ale po tym wszystkim już nie potrafiłem inaczej. - Zwiesił głowę. - Wiesz, jak to bolało?... Chcieli mojej kariery, ale nie  _ mnie _ …

\- Kochanie… - jęknął Louis, unosząc jego podbródek dwoma palcami i zostawiając na jego ustach czuły pocałunek. - Po prostu przyciągałeś dupków, tyle. Jesteś cudownym facetem, tak? I masz dopiero 24 lata, skarbie. - Odgarnął jego loki za ucho troskliwym gestem. - Jeszcze wszystko przed tobą. 

\- Do tej pory wszyscy krytykowali mój pomysł adopcji. - Skrzywił się. - Bo to zniszczy moją karierę... ale przecież ona nie jest najważniejsza, prawda?

\- Dlaczego dziecko miałoby zniszczyć twoją karierę? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi. - I chyba nie zaczniesz być gorszym modelem, bo po pokazie wrócisz do domu zamiast imprezować. Najważniejsze jest to, czego ty pragniesz. Chcesz być rodzicem i nie ma w tym nic złego.  

\- Nie wiem. Może chodzi o opuszczanie after party? Z drugiej strony... przy swojej już wyrobionej karierze, nie muszę się martwić o nawiązywanie kontaktów. Przez długi czas po prostu to odrzucałem i... - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. - Tomlinson trącił jego nos swoim. - Projektanci nie zapomną o tobie tak łatwo, jesteś twarzą Gucciego. Nie wątpię, że utrzymasz się na fali sukcesu, jesteś zbyt dobry. 

\- Sława przemija, a jeśli dziecko miałoby zniszczyć moją karierę... cóż, nie pragnę jej  _ aż tak _ .

\- Są rzeczy ważniejsze. - Louis pokiwał głową, przytulając się do niego i chłonąc jego ciepło oraz zapach. 

\- Dokładnie - przyznał cicho.

\- Idziesz pod prysznic? - Szatyn dźgnął go palcem w bok. 

\- Czy to sugestia, że śmierdzę?

\- Nie, to sugestia z serii: “ktoś obiecał mi loda”. - Tomlinson mrugnął do niego i wyplątał się z pościeli, przeciągając się i idąc w stronę łazienki. 

\- Ktoś się doprasza? - zamruczał, podążając za nim.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - prychnął Louis, zrzucając z siebie bluzę. - Zresztą sam mówiłeś, że brakuje ci smaku mojego ciała, więc proszę bardzo. 

\- Nie kuś - powiedział, chwytając go w pasie i przyciskając do ściany. - Tęsknisz za siniakami, które miałeś? - wymamrotał w jego szyję.

\- Może... - wymruczał szatyn, stając na palcach i wplątując palce w jego loki. - To całkiem seksowne, kiedy wszyscy po nich wiedzą, jak dobrze się bawiliśmy w nocy… - szepnął do jego ucha. 

\- Utwierdzisz wszystkich w przekonaniu, że  _ The Sun _ miało rację, a ty umawiasz się ze sławnym modelem - wymruczał, robiąc mu malinkę. - Tego chcesz?

\- Nie… - stęknął Tomlinson, odchylając dla niego szyję. - Umawiam się z  _ Harrym Stylesem _ , a nie sławnym modelem. Nie chcę, żeby przybyło mi followersów, chcę po prostu, żeby wiedzieli, że jesteś zajęty… 

\- Więc to ty powinieneś robić mi malinki - sapnął, wsuwając dłoń w jego spodnie.

\- Och, zamierzam - oznajmił Louis, jęcząc lekko i przysysając się do jego szyi. Model westchnął, powoli pracując na nim ręką, zanim uklęknął, ściągając w dół jego spodnie. Szatyn przygryzł wargę, obserwując go spod rzęs. Mruknął, kiedy Harry owinął wokół niego swoje pełne usta. Odruchowo przyciągnął go za loki bliżej siebie. 

Brunet ostrzegawczo zacisnął wargi.

\- Uch... - stęknął Louis, gdy jego uda zaczęły drżeć. Uwielbiał uczucie tych różowych ust wokół siebie, ale chciał go  _ bliżej _ . Styles wziął go głębiej do ust, zasysając policzki i patrząc na niego z dołu. Uwielbiał to, co z nim robił. Powieki Tomlinsona zatrzepotały, gdy spojrzał na niego i zobaczył jego wypchane policzki. Westchnął głośno, rozlewając się w jego ustach. Zaskoczony mężczyzna zakrztusił się lekko, ale połknął niemal wszystko, czym wystrzelił w niego Louis. Oblizał zmysłowo usta i pocałował jego udo.   
\- Przepyszny…

\- Hazz… - wydusił z siebie szatyn i przytulił się do niego, wciąż nieco drżąc. 

\- Już dobrze kochanie, jestem tu - wyszeptał, wysysając kolejną malinkę na jego udzie. Tomlinson pociągnął nosem i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. 

\- Czemu płaczesz? - spytał, ocierając się o niego nosem. - Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

\- Nie - zaśmiał się Louis, chowając twarz w jego szyi. - Po prostu… zakochuję się w tobie. 

\- Nie płacz - poprosił - to chyba nic złego?

\- To dla mnie niespodziewane, tyle. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się przez łzy i otarł kąciki oczu, wstając. - Chodź, teraz naprawdę potrzebuję prysznica. 

\- Jasne. - Harry podniósł się na nogi i przetarł twarz. Jego wzwód wciąż był widoczny przez obcisłe dżinsy. - Ale nie zamierzasz uciec? - dopytał jeszcze.

\- Nie ucieknę od ciebie - obiecał Tomlinson, głaszcząc go po policzku i całując krótko. Zaczął się rozbierać, unosząc brwi. - To jak, narobisz mi tych siniaków pod prysznicem czy..? 

\- A jak wolisz? - spytał, obejmując go od tyłu i szczypiąc w sutek. - Mały śpi.

Louis jęknął, ocierając się o jego namiot w spodniach. 

\- Mmm… jeśli zatkasz mi pod koniec usta, możemy coś zdziałać… 

\- Sam możesz zatkać sobie te piękne usteczka... - wymruczał, rozpinając własne spodnie.

\- Zdecydowanie mam czym. - Szatyn pokiwał głową, bezwstydnie mu się przyglądając. Harry rozebrał się do końca, w ogóle nieskrępowany swoją nagością. Chwycił kochanka nieco brutalnie za rękę, przyciągając go do siebie. Drugą dłoń wplótł w jego włosy, pociągając za nie i schylił się, by ugryźć jego jabłko Adama.

\- Uch… - Tomlinson znowu stawał się twardy. Zsunął dłonie na jego pośladki, nieco się o niego ocierając. - Myślę, że potrzebuję cię dzisiaj w sobie, mój drogi… 

\- Myślę, że też potrzebuję siebie w tobie... - zamruczał, wpychając go do kabiny i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Louis jęknął, sięgając na oślep ręką, żeby włączyć natrysk ciepłej wody. Styles sięgnął do niego ręką.   
\- Już, zaraz się tobą zajmę…

Szatyn przyległ do niego swoim ciałem, obejmując go za szyję i przygryzając jego ucho. 

\- Oh, nie potrzeba ci wiele, prawda? - zapytał, sięgając do jego dziurki.

\- Nie, kiedy obściskuję się z tak przystojnym facetem… - wymamrotał Tomlinson, rozchylając dla niego uda. Harry bez problemu wsunął w niego palec.    
\- Oh, taki otwarty... Dla mnie.

Louis wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech, opierając się o mokre kafelki. Model zacisnął jedną dłoń na jego udzie, zarzucając ją sobie na biodro.   
\- Pokaż, jak bardzo jesteś na mnie gotowy... - polecił, dodając kolejny palec.

\- Bardzo bardzo - jęknął szatyn, rozluźniając mięśnie jeszcze bardziej i zaczynając wychodzić na spotkanie jego palcom. 

\- Jaki niecierpliwy... - westchnął, chociaż niemożliwie go podniecało to, jak na niego działał. Mimo oporu dodał jeszcze trzeci palec, wyrywając z niego stłumiony krzyk. - Georgie śpi - skarcił go, zaciskając palce.

\- Mówiłem, żeby mnie zakneblować… - wymamrotał Tomlinson, przygryzając jego ramię. 

\- O nie, kochanie - zanucił. - Sam musisz uważać, żeby nie wydawać z siebie tych seksownych jęków. Bądź dobrym chłopcem - poprosił pieszczotliwie, podrzucając go w górę, tym samym otwierając go dla siebie i dociskając do zimnej ściany. Louis oplótł go nogami w talii, a dłonie umieścił w jego mokrych lokach. Był już niesamowicie nakręcony. Harry nakierował go na siebie i powoli opuścił, przebijając się przez ciasny krąg mięśni. Szatyn zadrżał, trzepocząc powiekami i cicho wzdychając. Schował twarz w jego szyi, zaciskając się wokół niego, gdy tylko tamten dobrnął do końca. 

\- Taki ciasny... - westchnął zachwycony brunet, cofając biodra i pchając w przód. Tomlinson jęknął, odruchowo wyginając się w łuk i sprawiając tym samym, że penis modela znalazł się w nim jeszcze głębiej. Wbił paznokcie w jego plecy. Harry wypracował stały, mocny rytm, ciesząc się z każdego jęku opuszczającego usta kochanka. Jego plecy także były coraz bardziej podrapane, a oddech Louisa nieco urywany, gdy dołączył do jego ruchów. Model z satysfakcją patrzył, jak Tomlinson poruszał się na jego penisie, pojękując cicho. Wepchnął język do jego ust, wymuszając głęboki, niechlujny pocałunek. Szatyn odwzajemnił jego gest, coraz bardziej zatracając się w ich rytmie. Harry przygryzł jego dolną wargę i pociągnął za nią zębami, wyjątkowo mocno nabijając go na siebie i jeszcze wypychając biodra. Louis jęknął o wiele głośniej niż wcześniej, opierając dłonie na jego ramionach i szybko się na nim poruszając w odruchowej reakcji na ogarniające go gorąco. 

\- Cicho - przypomniał. - Jesteś już blisko? Chcesz dojść? Wiem, że tak, spójrz, jak potrzebujący jesteś. Dojdziesz, jak grzeczny chłopiec?

Tomlinson pokiwał gorliwie głową, przysysając się do jego szyi i po kilku mocniejszych ruchach, kiedy model był w nim głęboko zanurzony, wytrysnął na jego brzuch, zaciskając się na nim i cichutko kwiląc. Harry przeczekał chwilę i zaczął wbijać się w niego krótkimi, płytkimi pchnięciami, goniąc własny orgazm. W końcu wytrysnął w jego wnętrzu, boleśnie przygryzając jego szyję. Louis jęknął zniszczonym głosem, tuląc go do siebie i całując jego loki. Jego ciało wciąż nieco drżało. 

\- Lou... lou... - wydusił, szukając jego ust. Wysunął się z niego.

\- Już, skarbie, nigdzie nie uciekam - wyszeptał szatyn, układając dłonie na jego policzkach i przyciągając go do pocałunku pełnego uczuć. Wiedział wbrew pozorom, że to model jest wrażliwszy niż on i ich seks może mu się kojarzyć z ostatnim razem, kiedy go zranił, zbywając to do jednorazowego numerku. Styles opuścił w dół jego nogi, zaraz też oplatając go mocno ramionami i nie odsuwając się. Drżał lekko.

\- Już, umyjemy się i do łóżka, tak? - powiedział łagodnie Tomlinson, sięgając po szampon i wylewając go na jego loki. Stanął na palcach i cmoknął go w nos. - Nie bój się. 

\- Jeszcze chwilę... - poprosił cicho, wciąż go nie puszczając. Stał z zamkniętymi oczyma, pozwalając umyć sobie włosy.

\- Nawet wieczność - zażartował Louis, spłukując teraz delikatnie pianę z jego ciemnych loków. Następnie sięgnął po gąbkę i swój waniliowy balsam pod prysznic, po czym zaczął niespiesznie myć jego ciało. Brunet w końcu się od niego odkleił, chociaż wciąż był blisko. Sięgnął po gąbkę, by umyć Louisa. Ten nie miał serca, by powiedzieć mu, że może zrobić to sam. Styles potrzebował teraz intymnej bliskości, więc pozwalał mu robić ze sobą wszystko. Ponownie stanął na palcach i obdarzył go malutkim, troskliwym pocałunkiem, odgarniając mokrą grzywkę z jego oczu. Model uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową. Odłożył gąbkę i sięgnął po słuchawkę, by spłukać z nich mydliny. Szatyn też się uśmiechnął, trzymając go za wolną dłoń i przypatrując mu się z czułością. 

Po chwili już stali na zewnątrz kabiny, ociekając wodą i chichocząc cicho.

\- Właśnie kochaliśmy się pod prysznicem niczym w filmie - zakpił czule Tomlinson, sięgając po wielki, puchaty, niebieski ręcznik i owijając ich nim. 

\- W końcu mam przed sobą wschodzącą gwiazdę ekranu, hm? - Uśmiechnął się, wycierając w ręcznik.

\- Och, daj spokój - prychnął Louis, pomagając mu z gruntownym wysuszeniem włosów. - Jeden film gwiazdy nie czyni. 

\- Masz rację, trzeba się po prostu urodzić z talentem, a skoro dostałeś rolę... - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myślę, że to Greta jest po prostu specyficzną kobietą i postanowiła, że da mi tę rolę, jak tylko wszedłem do środka. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami, otulając się ręcznikiem. - Chodźmy już, zimno mi - poskarżył się. 

\- Myślę, że dostrzegła w tobie talent - podsunął. - Dasz mi coś do ubrania? Nie chcę paradować nago przed dzieckiem…

\- Koszulkę na pewno jakąś znajdę, bo praktycznie wszystko, co noszę, jest na mnie za duże, ale moje dresy na pewno będą na ciebie za krótkie - ostrzegł Tomlinson, sięgając po mniejszy ręcznik i owijając się nim wokół pasa - ale możesz podwinąć trochę nogawki czy coś, to nie będzie wyglądało tak źle. 

\- Myślę, że same bokserki wystarczą - podsunął, krocząc za nim wciąż nagi.

\- Och, bo jesteś taki gorący? - zaśmiał się Louis, przemykając szybko do sypialni i rzucając w niego czarnymi bokserkami. - Ale jak za miesiąc przyjedzie moje rodzeństwo, masz spać ubrany, w porządku? Musisz przynieść tu trochę swoich rzeczy - mamrotał, grzebiąc w szafie poszukiwaniu ubrań dla siebie. 

\- Zazwyczaj śpię nago. - Wzruszył ramionami, wciągając materiał na tyłek. - Mam się wprowadzić? - spytał z uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie wiem, czy moje małe mieszkanie zniesie twoje wielkie ego - dokuczył szatyn, pokazując mu język. - Nie, ale chciałbym, żebyś tu był, jak przyjadą? 

\- Zawsze możesz przenieść się do mnie - zasugerował. - I będę, dziękuję.

\- Nie, kocham to mieszkanko - jęknął Tomlinson, naciągając na siebie szare dresy. - Odkładałem na nie kilka lat i mam Neila za ścianą… - Zrobił smutną minkę. 

\- Rozumiem. - Harry pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się, chociaż uśmiech ten nie sięgał jego oczu. Nie dodał już nic więcej, w milczeniu obserwując, jak Louis się ubiera.

\- Chcesz jeszcze herbatę czy śpimy? - zagaił chłopak, wdrapując się na niego i obdarzając go soczystym buziakiem. 

\- Mały zapewne obudzi nas rano... - zasugerował.

\- To śpimy. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i sturlał z niego, sięgając do wyłącznika lampki. - Dobranoc. 

\- Dobranoc. - Harry odwrócił się, wtulając w niego plecami. Uwielbiał być małą łyżeczką. Tomlinson pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem i objął go ramionami, chowając nos w jego lokach. Model miał syndrom wielkiego psa, to było urocze. Pocałował go w kark i westchnął, a w ciągu kilku kolejnych minut zasnął, wyciszony jego miarowym oddechem. 

  
  



	8. Rozdział 6.

Weekend upłynął im na oglądaniu kreskówek i objadaniu się lodami. Ani się obejrzeli, a już był poniedziałek i Louis musiał przedstawić scenariusz.

\- W porządku, dzieciaki, to teraz powiem wam, kto jest im. - Zaklaskał parę razy w dłonie, by uciszyć gwar. Specjalnie zebrał wszystkie starsze grupy na jednych zajęciach, by nie było kłótni o faworyzowanie. - Zacznijmy od Elsy. Rolę Elsy dostaje… Vanessa! Za to Alexem będzie Robbie! 

Styles czekał na korytarzu, nerwowo chodząc po nim tam i z powrotem, przysłuchując się gwarowi dobiegającemu z klasy. Miał opowiedzieć dzieciakom trochę o graniu i pozowaniu.

\- Dobrze, skoro wszystkie role i teksty rozdane - nie zgubcie karteczek! - to teraz pora na niespodziankę. - Szatyn mrugnął do dzieciaków. - Wasze mamy czytają pisma o modzie, prawda? To pewnie kojarzycie takiego wysokiego pana z długimi, brązowymi lokami? Ostatnio miał zdjęcia z małą kózką - podpowiedział. 

\- Wujek! - krzyknął Georgie, miętoląc w rękach scenariusz.

Tomlinson zachichotał, przykładając palec do ust w uciszającym geście i podchodząc do drzwi. - Tak, ten pan, Harry Styles, jest wujkiem Georgiego i zgodził się dzisiaj wam trochę opowiedzieć o pozowaniu i graniu, bo jako model występuje także w reklamach. Chcecie go poznać? 

\- Tak, tak, tak! - przekrzykiwały się dzieciaki, a Harry zachichotał i otworzył drzwi, spotykając spojrzenie kochanka.   
\- Cześć, Lou... - Musnął jego dłoń i wsunął się do klasy, machając gromadce. - Cześć wszystkim!

Jego siostrzeniec natychmiast do niego podbiegł i z dumą wdrapał się na jego ręce (wciąż ściskając maskotkę króla Juliana, z którą był nierozłączny), a Louis z uśmiechem usiadł na poduszce zwolnionej przez chłopca, dając swojemu chłopakowi wolną rękę. Styles odetchnął. Stresował się, nie chcąc zawieść swojego partnera i zaczął prowadzić lekcję, opowiadając o swojej pracy, o reklamach, o pozowaniu.

Dzieciaki wydawały się być zafascynowane jego osobą i zadawały setki pytań, a szatyn milczał, uśmiechając się i uważając za urocze, że Harry'ego nie przerażali najbardziej prestiżowi projektanci, a tutaj stresował się przed przedszkolakami. 

\- Lubicie Harry'ego? - zagadnął w końcu, wstając ze swojej poduchy i ściskając nieco spoconą dłoń bruneta. 

\- Taaak! - wykrzyknęła jakaś dziewczynka. - Jest baldzo ładny! - dodała. Georgie natomiast spojrzał na Louisa tak, jakby postradał zmysły.   
\- Hally jest najlepsiejszy! - powiedział w końcu, jakby zaskoczony, że musi to w ogóle tłumaczyć.

\- Widzisz Hally, nie musisz się denerwować - zachichotał Tomlinson. - Chcecie zacząć z nim ćwiczyć wasze role? 

\- Pamiętajcie, o czym wam mówiłem! - przypomniał, chwytając scenariusz. - Dobrze, więc kto zaczyna?

\- Ja, ja! - wyrwał się Robbie, lecąc naprzód. 

\- W porządku, jaką postać grasz? - zapytał, szukając jej zaraz w scenariuszu, kiedy tymczasem Louis zaczął ćwiczyć z inną osobą.

\- Alexa! - oświadczył dumnie chłopczyk. Styles uśmiechnął się dumnie, kiedy w końcu ją odnalazł.

\- Możesz zaczynać - zezwolił. Wysłuchał w skupieniu jego roli, po czym dał chłopcu kilka wskazówek i przeszedł do kolejnej osoby.

Po kilku minutach w zajęciach przeszkodził im dzwonek. 

\- Oj, czas na obiad - oznajmił szatyn, zaczynając ustawiać dzieciaki parami. - Podziękujcie ładnie Harry’emu i pożegnajcie się. 

Zachwycone dzieciaki zaczęły machać na pożegnanie i przytulać Harry’ego, który promieniał. W końcu został sam z Louisem.   
\- Jak było?...

\- Świetnie, kochanie - zaśmiał się szatyn, całując go w policzek. - Pokochały cię. Nie musiałeś się stresować.  

\- To było bardziej stresujące niż pierwszy pokaz dla Gucci’ego - zachichotał. - Są naprawdę wspaniałe... - przyznał szczęśliwy i przytulił kochanka. - Spotkamy się dzisiaj?

\- Dzisiaj umówiłem się z Daltonem… - przyznał Tomlinson, krzywiąc się z poczuciem winy. 

\- Oh... - posmutniał. - To może później? - spytał z nadzieją. - Nawet w nocy! Po prostu... lubię z tobą spać?... - Wyraźnie się zarumienił.

\- W porządku, wpadnij do mnie wieczorem. - Louis uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął z kieszeni trzy dorobione kluczyki, podając mu je. - Możesz się rozgościć. 

\- Ja... naprawdę? - Spojrzał na niego z iskierkami w oczach. - Jesteś pewny? - dopytał, przyciskając klucze do siebie. Wiedział, że już mu ich nie odda.

\- Pewnie, tak będzie wygodniej - zaśmiał się szatyn, po czym cmoknął go w usta. - Możesz wpadać, kiedy tylko chcesz. 

\- Dziękuję, Lou... To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy…

\- Wiem, dla mnie też - mruknął Tomlinson, wtulając się w niego. - Ale jeśli to ma oznaczać, że kiedy przyjdę z pracy, ty będziesz na mnie czekał, albo nawet jeśli pójdziesz na imprezę po pokazie, to obudzę się z tobą w łóżku, to piszę się na to. Wiem, że to kolejny etap związku i podejmuję się go z pełną świadomością.

\- Więc... - odetchnął. - Może powinniśmy pomyśleć o wspólnym mieszkaniu?

\- Jeśli wprowadzisz się do mnie, to w porządku - przytaknął Louis, wzdychając. - Po prostu nie chcę żyć na twoim utrzymaniu i… 

\- Nie o to mi chodziło! - zaprzeczył. - Bardziej jak... Kupienie domu razem?

\- Czegoś wspólnego? - Szatyn pokiwał głową. - W porządku, ale dopiero jak dostanę gażę za film. 

\- Nie musi być tak okazałe, jak moja willa, ale preferowałbym jakąś spokojną, cichą dzielnicę - poprosił. - Nie chcę tłumu paparazzich podążających za mną po bułki na śniadanie. - Splótł z nim palce i wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a potem do sali wsunęła się Samantha.   
\- Oh, to już wiem czemu dzieciaki były tak podekscytowane - zachichotała. - Więc jednak dał ci szansę?   
\- Na to wygląda... - Harry spojrzał z czułością na kochanka.

\- To tylko dlatego, że jest podobny do Georgiego - wyjaśnił Tomlinson, ciągnąc go żartobliwie za loka. - Zbałamucił mnie, właśnie planujemy kupno domu. 

\- Oh... to... poważny krok - powiedziała zaskoczona.

\- O tym właśnie mówię - jęknął Louis, opierając czoło o pierś modela. - A ja i tak się zgadzam… 

\- To chyba dobrze? - zasugerowała. - Dogadujecie się, więc na co czekać?

\- Tu bardziej chodzi o moje własne bariery - westchnął szatyn, ale i tak cmoknął Stylesa w szczękę. - Czegoś potrzebujesz, Sam, czy wpadłaś tylko pogadać? 

\- Chciałam tylko zobaczyć co wzbudziło taką ekscytację na korytarzu. - Uśmiechnęła się do Harry’ego. - Trzymam kciuki! - powiedziała jeszcze.

\- To co, my też pewnie się już żegnamy, co? - westchnął Tomlinson, gdy za brunetką zamknęły się drzwi. - Widzimy się wieczorem, tak? 

\- Mmm, będę czekać - obiecał, całując go przelotnie. Zrobi dla nich kolację.

\- Ale nie obraź się, jakbym był trochę wstawiony - poprosił jeszcze Louis, ściskając jego dłoń na odchodnym i ruszając w stronę pokoju nauczycielskiego. - Do zobaczenia, skarbie!

\- Pa! - Pomachał mu i wrócił do samochodu. Od razu skierował się do sklepu. Louis nie będzie żałować.

 

***

 

Po pracy Louis skoczył jeszcze zapisać się w końcu na siłownię, żeby forma mu nie siadła, po czym pojechał do pubu, w którym umówił się z Daltonem. Bawili się świetnie, wspominając studenckie czasy i stając się coraz bardziej wesołymi z każdym kolejnym piwem. W końcu rozstali się koło dziesiątej i szatyn dojechał taksówką do domu, nieco obijając się po schodach. Styles urzędował w kuchni w najlepsze, śpiewając do piosenek z radia i potrząsając tyłkiem. Louis nie wspominał mu, kiedy wróci.

\- Harreh! - ucieszył się Tomlinson, kiedy wtarabanił się do mieszkania. Zaraz też przewrócił wieszak. - Oops - zachichotał. 

Styles odwrócił się z łyżką w ręku i posłał mu radosny uśmiech.   
\- Louie! - Odłożył chochlę i podszedł, by go przytulić, przy okazji podnosząc wieszak.

\- Jesteś - mruknął Louis, wtulając się w niego z uśmiechem. 

\- Jestem... - potwierdził, wciskając nos w jego kołnierz. Pachniał piwem, papierosami i potem. - Ty też jesteś... A ja zrobiłem nam kolację…

\- Nie musiałeś… - wymamrotał szatyn, wczepiając palce w jego loki. - Ale dziękuję, to kochane. 

\- Nie musiałem - przyznał. -  _ Chciałem _ . - Zepchnął kurtkę z jego ramion. - Chodź, zjemy.

\- Dobrze. - Tomlinson pokiwał głową niczym mały chłopczyk, dając mu się zaprowadzić za rękę do kuchni. - Podrzucisz mnie jutro rano pod The Blackfriar, proszę..? Zostawiłem tam samochód… 

\- Jasne. - Cmoknął jego policzek, usadzając go na krześle. Odwrócił się do bufetu, gdzie nałożył na talerz makaron i włączył ogrzewanie pod garnkiem z sosem.

\- Co dzisiaj robiłeś? - zainteresował się Louis, machając nogami. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi, zauważając, że wciąż ma na sobie buty. Schylił się niezdarnie, zaczynając je ściągać. 

\- Cóż, byłem na zakupach, porozmawiałem z Gems, a potem gotowałem, nic specjalnego. - Wzruszył ramionami, popatrując na niego i chichocząc pod nosem. Wstawiony Tomlinson był zdecydowanie uroczy!

\- Ja zapisałem się na siłownię - przypomniał sobie szatyn i zaraz też jęknął, zbyt gwałtownie unosząc głowę i uderzając nią w stół. - Uch… nie dożyję tych dwudziestych siódmych urodzin, jak tak dalej pójdzie… 

\- Do filmu? - dopytał. - Uważaj, kochanie! - skarcił go łagodnie, pocierając uderzone miejsce.

\- Nie, zawsze ćwiczyłem i trochę grałem w piłkę nożną - odparł Tomlinson, uśmiechając się do niego. - Przepraszam. Myślałem, że stół jest dalej - wyjaśnił z rozbrajającą szczerością. 

\- Lepiej już dzisiaj nie myśl, dobrze? - Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, by zamieszać sos. - Zaraz będzie gotowe!

\- Spróbuję - zgodził się Louis, wyciągając szyję. - Co zrobiłeś? 

\- Spaghetti z sosem pomidorowym - wyjaśnił, polewając makaron i zaraz podał mu parujące danie.

\- Uu, uwielbiam szpagetti - wymamrotał szatyn, już mając w ustach gorący makaron - i ciebie. Włoska kuchnia to moja ulubiona. Pewnie bywasz często we Włoszech na pokazach? Smacznego - paplał. 

\- Niezbyt - przyznał, siadając naprzeciwko niego ze swoim talerzem. - Nie lubię podróżować, staram się przyjmować propozycje od rodzimych projektantów. I cieszę się, że ci smakuje. - Uśmiechnął się. - Mam nadzieję, że miło spędziłeś czas?

\- Tak, Dalton jest świetny, muszę was kiedyś poznać. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym wciągnął kluskę. - Też dostał rolę w tym filmie. Jak się dowie, że byłeś o niego zazdrosny, to zejdzie ze śmiechu - zachichotał. 

\- Dlaczego? - oburzył się. - Chyba mam prawo być zazdrosny o swojego partnera, prawda?

\- Ale Dalton jest kumplem, nigdy nie pomyślałbym o nim w ten sposób, ani on o mnie - wyjaśnił Louis, trącając go kolanem pod stołem. - No nie dąsaj się, piękny. 

\- Ale Lou! - jęknął. - Jesteś  _ przystojnym _ facetem, ludzie się tobą interesują, a ja nie lubię, jak na ciebie patrzą w ten sposób.

\- Mm, zaborczy - wymruczał szatyn, wdrapując się na jego kolana i obejmując jego szyję. - Musisz po prostu zrobić coś takiego, żeby każdy wiedział, że jestem już niedostępny - wytłumaczył, przygryzając jego dolną wargę. 

\- Te malinki nie wystarczą? - zapytał, przesuwając palcami po jego szyi. - A może... chcesz pierścionek?

\- Chcę! - Oczy Louisa rozbłysły się niczym gwiazdki. Pokiwał głową, muskając palcami jego kark. - O ile ty chcesz mi go założyć…

\- W porządku - powiedział po prostu, kiwając głową i chwytając jego dłoń, by przyjrzeć się długim, smukłym palcom. - Może być Gucci? - zerknął na niego z uśmieszkiem.

\- A co, masz tam jakieś rabaty? - zażartował szatyn, cmokając go w policzek. - Może być cokolwiek wybierzesz.

\- Nie potrzebuję żadnych rabatów, chciałbym po prostu, żeby ktoś, kogo ko... - zmieszał się. - Żeby specjalna dla mnie osoba nosiła coś z mojej ulubionej marki.

\- Ktoś, kogo co..? - wychwycił Tomlinson, bawiąc się krótkimi loczkami na jego karku. 

\- Ktoś, w kim się zakochałem? - wybrnął.

\- A w kim ty się zakochałeś? - oburzył się Louis, śmiesznie marszcząc brwi. Nadąsał się i niezdarnie zszedł z jego kolan, siadając na swoim wcześniejszym miejscu i zakładając ramiona na piersi. Harry roześmiał się, rozbrojony jego uroczym zachowaniem. Kucnął przed nim i położył dłonie na jego kolanach.   
\- W tobie, głuptasie…

\- We mnie..? - Tomlinson łypnął na niego podejrzliwie spod grzywki, ale na widok jego uśmiechu rozchmurzył się i pokiwał głową. - To dobrze. Nie będę musiał nikomu wyrywać włosów z głowy.

\- Nie, nie będziesz musiał - potwierdził, wychylając się po pocałunek, który Louis natychmiast odwzajemnił, mięknąc pod naporem jego ust. Westchnął, wplatając palce w jego loki.

\- Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie spotkało... - szepnął Harry. - Nie zostawię cię.

\- Ja..? - Coś ładnego błysnęło w oczach szatyna, kiedy się uśmiechnął. - Naprawdę?

\- Tak, ty - potwierdził. - Uwielbiam to, jak sobie radzisz z dziećmi. Uwielbiam twój uśmiech, twoje oczy i twoje zmarszczki wokół oczu, które tworzą się, kiedy się uśmiechasz. Każdą twoją część, Lou…

\- Aww, Harreh - zagruchał Tomlinson, przenosząc dłonie na jego policzki i pocierając je kciukami. - Ja też cię uwielbiam, mój romantyku. Ale jestem zbyt pijany na wyznania, powiem ci innym razem - obiecał, śmiesznie kiwając głową.

\- Nie powiedziałem tego, żebyś mi odpowiadał. Chciałem, żebyś po prostu o tym wiedział.

\- Wiem. - Kąciki oczu Louisa się zmarszczyły, kiedy poszerzył swój uśmiech. Przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.

\- Powinniśmy się już położyć - powiedział Harry po kilku minutach całowania się.

\- Mhm... - wymruczał niechętnie szatyn, chowając twarz w jego szyi.

\- Przyniosę ci tabletki na kaca, mm?

\- I zimną colę - poprosił zachrypniętym głosem Tomlinson, opierając się o jego ramię i wstając.

\- Jasne. Nie będziesz chory? - upewnił się zmartwiony i pomógł mu dojść do łóżka.

\- Nie, spokojnie. - Louis uśmiechnął się sennie i usiadł na łóżku, ściągając z siebie skarpety, bluzkę i spodnie. Gdy tylko model wyszedł z pomieszczenia, przygryzł wargę i chwycił fioletową koszulę, którą tamten nosił w niedzielę. Miał niemały problem z pozapinaniem wszystkich guzików i mógł to zrobić nieco nierówno, ale najważniejsze, że był otoczony przyjemnym zapachem perfum Harry'ego. Z zadowoloną miną wkopał się pod kołdrę, wtulając się w poduszkę.

Styles wrócił po kilku minutach z puszką coli, szklanką wody i dwoma pastylkami paracetamolu.    
\- Najpierw tabletki - polecił, podając mu je i szklankę wody. Szatyn wypełnił jego prośbę bez szemrania, odstawiając po chwili szklankę i wyciągając w jego stronę ramiona, chcąc się przytulić. Harry uśmiechnął się na widok swojej koszuli na nim i zamknął go w swoich ramionach. Tomlinson westchnął zadowolony, przykrywając go kołdrą i wyjął z jego dłoni puszkę coli, chichocząc na syczący dźwięk przy jej otwieraniu.

\- Mam się położyć z tobą? A kto pozmywa? - dopytał, ale nie protestował jakoś specjalnie.

\- Jutro - skarcił go Louis, opierając policzek o jego pierś. Upił łyk zimnego napoju i przemieścił się niemal między nogi modela, wtulając się w niego jeszcze bardziej. Harry tylko zachichotał, pokonany kręcąc głową. Zmywanie mogło poczekać.

 

***

 

Kolejny miesiąc upływał im niemal jak w bajce. W końcu nadszedł dzień Mikołajek, który mieli spędzić  _ rodzinnie _ i Louis trochę się stresował, że to wtedy dzieciaki musiały zaprezentować rodzicom musical, a on miał wszystkiego dopilnować, bo wiedział, że oceniać to będą setki oczu; nie tylko Harry, Sam czy Gemma, ale chociażby także Anne czy sama Greta, która gdy tylko dowiedziała się, że na co dzień Tomlinson uczy przedszkolaki aktorstwa, niesamowicie się podekscytowała i wymogła na nim obietnicę, że będzie mogła zobaczyć tego efekty. Także teraz trochę umierał ze stresu, poprawiając dzieciom ich kostiumy i przypominając im teksty. Oczywiście wiedział, że nikt nie spodziewa się po pięciolatkach nie wiadomo czego i gdy któreś się pomyli albo zapomni tekstu, uznają to po prostu za urocze, ale jego nerwy nie chciały z nim współpracować. Nagle poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu.   
\- Jak się trzymasz, Lou? - spytał Harry, spoglądając na niego łagodnie i z uśmiechem.

\- Jestem zdenerwowany - przyznał szatyn i wtulił się w niego. Odetchnął w jego ramię.

\- Czemu? Wszyscy są zachwyceni tym pomysłem. - Potarł jego plecy.

\- Ale tam jest Greta, i twoja mama, i... - Zarumienił się. - Zawsze tylko  _ odgrywałem _ role, a nie reżyserowałem całe przedstawienie. Czuję się odpowiedzialny za te wszystkie dzieciaki i boję się, że się popłaczą, jak zobaczą tych wszystkich ludzi, albo że rodzice stwierdzą, że uczę ich głupich rzeczy i…

\- Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Na pewno nie uczysz ich głupich rzeczy, a  dzieciakom potrzebne są takie doświadczenia.

\- I tak się denerwuję - jęknął Tomlinson, chowając twarz w jego szyi. - Sam się denerwowałeś przed lekcją z nimi; wiesz, że nie da się nic na to poradzić.

\- Wiem... dlatego tu jestem. Przejdziemy przez to razem, tak? - Zajrzał mu w oczy. - Chyba, że wolisz zostać sam?

\- Nie. - Louis pokręcił głową, sięgając po butelkę wody. - Chyba, że ty chcesz oglądać Georgiego razem z Gemmą i mamą, to idź, poradzę sobie.

\- Mogę ich oglądać zza kulis, prawda? - Ścisnął jego dłoń. - Chodź, usiądziemy sobie, hm?

\- Nie, muszę ich jeszcze dopilnować - jęknął szatyn, ciągnąc go w drugą stronę, gdzie Samantha wraz z Jade walczyły z fryzurami, makijażami oraz przebraniami jego aktorów.    
\- Wyginam śmialio cialio, wyginam... - Georgie zdawał się nic sobie nie robić z dyrektorki próbującej domalować mu lemurzy nosek, stojąc na krzesełku i kręcąc biodrami.    
\- Chyba uwielbia ten ogon. - Sam zachichotała na widok miny Louisa.

\- Georgie, stój przez chwilę prosto - poprosił, kiedy Sam niemal domalowała mu wąsy.   
\- Dzięki - sapnęła, a Harry pomógł z kostiumem dziewczynce grającej Elsę.

\- Trevor, to, że jesteś Olafem, nie oznacza, że miałeś wpakować do kostiumu prawdziwy śnieg... - jęknęła Jade, susząc pulchnego chłopca za pomocą suszarki. Tomlinson pokręcił głową i mimo zdenerwowania uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem. Kochał te dzieciaki.    
\- Chodź tu, cukiereczku, rozburzył ci się warkocz - zagruchał do dziewczynki grającej Annę i rozczesał jej włosy, sprawnie zaplatając jej nowego warkocza. Dziękował niebiosom za pięć sióstr.

\- Zlobisz mi teś? - spytała nieśmiało jakaś dziewczynka, pociągając go za nogawkę.

\- Pewnie, chodź tutaj. - Skończył obwiązywać gumką włosy pierwszej dziewczynki i wziął Bethie na ręce, najpierw ją przytulając, a dopiero potem sadzając na stoliku będącym prowizoryczną garderobą. Zaczął delikatnie czesać jej włoski. - Klasyczny czy francuz? - zapytał z zabawnym akcentem, śmiesznie unosząc brwi i udając fryzjera.

\- Flancus! - zachichotała, a Harry po prostu wpatrywał się w niego urzeczony.

\- A więc fhancus, madame - żachnął się Louis, natychmiast zmieniając akcent na francuski i skacząc wokół jej włosów niczym prawdziwy fryzjer, rozbawiając wszystkie dzieci wokół, przez co Samantha i Jade nie miały problemu z wprowadzeniem ostatnich poprawek w ich przebraniach.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że znasz francuski - powiedział ze śmiechem Harry, kiedy dzieci czekały już, żeby wyjść na scenę.

\- Bo nie znam - szatyn wyszczerzył się do niego - ale potrafię zagrać, że go znam.

\- Znasz tak każdy język? - Ścisnął jego rękę. - Zaczyna się.

\- Uch, moje serce - wydusił z siebie Tomlinson, siadając z nim na ławce i przyglądając się ich wykonaniu pierwszej piosenki. 

\- Dobrze im idzie - pochwalił Harry, przyglądając się przedstawieniu z ciekawością.

\- Mhm - zgodził się Louis objęty własnymi ramionami, uśmiechając się łagodnie. - Kwestia tego, by uczyć je za pomocą zabawy, robią to wtedy chętnie.

\- Wiesz, co robisz - powiedział, masując jego ramiona.

\- Inaczej nie dostałbym tej roboty. - Szatyn wzruszył nimi, opierając się o niego plecami i chichocząc, gdy nadeszła scena z Georgiem.

\- Sam mówiłeś, że to po znajomości - szturchnął go.

\- Dzięki. - Obraził się Tomlinson, ale przygryzł wargę z rozczuleniem, kiedy chłopczyk zaczął tańczyć i śpiewać. Ćwiczyli to także u niego w domu, więc był perfekcyjnie przygotowany.

\- Nie gniewaj się, wiesz, że się droczę... - Pocałował jego policzek. - Jestem z ciebie niesamowicie dumny.

\- Powinieneś być dumny ze swojego siostrzeńca, no popatrz tylko na niego - zagruchał Louis.

\- Z niego też jestem dumny, ale powiem mu to  _ po _ występie. Na razie mówię tobie, bo na to zasługujesz.

\- Słodzisz - jęknął szatyn, ale cmoknął go szybko w usta. - Dziękuję, skarbie.

\- Nie dziękuj. To - wskazał na scenę - naprawdę coś. Widzisz rodziców na widowni? Widzisz, jak błyszczą im oczy? To  _ ty _ jesteś tego powodem, to ty wpadłeś na ten pomysł.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, ściskając jego dłoń.    
\- Niby głupiutkie przedstawienie, a przypomina ich rodzicom o tym, jak cudowne istotki stworzyli - przyznał. - Dzieciaki też są szczęśliwe, że zatrzymali się gdzieś w tym biegu i poświęcili im całą swoją uwagę. To jest tutaj najważniejsze.

\- Żaden z wcześniejszych nauczycieli nie zrobił dla nich czegoś takiego, to niesamowite, Lou... - Harry promieniał, jakby co najmniej sam był rodzicem.

\- Hej, to nic takiego - zaśmiał się Louis, kręcąc głową i przyglądając się szczęśliwym buziom dzieci. - Po prostu mam trochę inne podejście, jak sądzę. Jeśli uczę ich aktorstwa, to niech mają pole do popisu większe niż szkolny apel. W końcu to rodzice opłacają ich naukę, niech widzą efekty mojej pracy, nie?

\- Oh, ty po prostu kryjesz swoje plecy! - zachichotał, wbijając mu łokieć między żebra.

\- Wcale nie, ała, Harry, przestań! - krzyknął szatyn, wybuchając śmiechem i odpędzając się od swojego chłopaka.

\- Wcale tak! - śmiał się, goniąc go za kulisami. W końcu docisnął go do ściany i pocałował. Mocno i głęboko. Zaskoczony Tomlinson jęknął w jego usta, ale zarzucił ręce na jego szyję i dał się ponieść chwili.

\- Mój... - wymamrotał w jego usta i pociągnął dolną wargę. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cieszę się, że cię mam…

\- Mhm... - mruknął Louis, oddychając ciężej i ciągnąc go za loka. - Ja też się cieszę, że nie wywaliłem cię wtedy z mieszkania i pozwoliłem, żebyś dał mi się poznać... Właśnie - zmarszczył brwi - wciąż nie wiem, skąd miałeś mój adres..?

\- Od Samanthy - wyznał, opierając czoło o jego. - Nie podała mi  _ twojego _ adresu, ale powiedziała, gdzie mieszka i że jesteś jej sąsiadem?

\- A to... - zaperzył się szatyn, ale kiedy naparło na niego ciepłe ciało, westchnął tylko i spojrzał w jego oczy z uśmiechem. - Musimy jej podziękować za to wyczucie, co?

\- Nie bądź zły - poprosił. - W końcu wyszło na dobre, tak?

\- Wyszło na bardzo dobre - przyznał Tomlinson, ocierając się o niego policzkiem. - Zdecydowanie wolę ciebie niż samotne wieczory w pustym mieszkaniu... - Wzdrygnął się.

\- Po tym, jak już dałeś mi szansę, hm? - droczył się.

\- Nie, już trochę wcześniej. - Louis wystawił język, uśmiechając się. - Nie da się kontrolować swojego serca.

\- A ponoć mnie nie lubiłeś! - zarzucił mu.

\- Jestem aktorem, Harry - prychnął szatyn. - Czasem potrafię nabrać samego siebie.

\- Więc niepotrzebnie się starałem? - westchnął rozczarowany. - A nawet zaimprowizowałem kolację ze świecami!

\- Z burgerami, winem w szklankach i podgrzewaczem - przypomniał mu Tomlinson, przewracając oczami. - I wcale nie niepotrzebnie, masz starać się dalej!

\- Była wyjątkowa! - bronił się. - Więc nie jesteś jeszcze pewny? Możesz powiedzieć  _ nie _ , kiedy zapytam o pierścionek?

\- Och, jestem pewien - prychnął Louis z łagodnym uśmiechem, głaszcząc go po policzku. - Po prostu jestem bardzo atencyjny i nawet po pięćdziesięciu latach chcę dostawać kwiaty bez powodu, okej?

\- Tak... tak, okej - potwierdził, uśmiechając się. - Będę cię obsypywał kwiatami.

\- Bardzo dobrze, panie Styles - pochwalił go szatyn, kiwając głową. - Dogadamy się. 

\- To był szantaż? - zdziwił się. - Będziemy jedną z tych obrzydliwie słodkich par…

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się. - Już jesteśmy. 

\- Jeszcze nikt nie wie... - westchnął. - Jeszcze paparazzi nie chodzą za nami krok w krok…

\- A będą? - Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Nie znudzą się nami po jakimś czasie? 

\- Na początku na pewno. Wiesz, wschodząca gwiazda ekranu i światowej sławy model. To chwytliwy temat..

\- Och, racja, w styczniu Greta zwoła konferencję prasową i ogłosi obsadę… - westchnął szatyn, opierając czoło o jego ramię. - Czasem zapominam o tym, że gram główną rolę… Jestem zwykłym facetem. 

\- Na pewno nie dla mnie, Lou... jesteś kimś niezwykłym…

\- Wcale nie - zaprotestował Tomlinson, przewracając czule oczami i wsuwając dłonie w tylne kieszenie jego dżinsów. - Jestem normalnym facetem. Chcę męża, dzieci, spokojnego życia. 

\- I postaram się, żebyś to właśnie dostał... - wymruczał, całując jego szczękę. Wpatrzył się w przedstawienie. Louis także przyglądał się dzieciakom z uśmiechem. W jego sercu było ciepło i doskonale wiedział, że to sprawka chłopaka, który go przytula. Nie bez znaczenia było także to, że miał tutaj przyjaciół, dużą rolę i pracę, którą kochał, ale gdyby miał to wszystko będąc samotnym, wciąż byłby tak samo przygnębiony jak przez ostatnie dwa lata. Po raz pierwszy od śmierci swojej mamy czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. A przecież jeszcze wszystko przed nimi. 

 


	9. Rozdział 7.

Przedstawienie okazało się ogromnym sukcesem. Rodzice byli zachwyceni, same dzieciaki również. Występowali jeszcze kilka razy i ani się obejrzeli, nadszedł czas, by poznać rodzeństwo Louisa. Szatyn nie chciał wystraszyć swoich chłopców tą dziką bandą, więc umówił się z Harrym, że razem z Georgiem przyjdą wieczorem, kiedy on już odbierze tę dzicz z dworca i ich w miarę ogarnie i ulokuje w swoim niewielkim mieszkaniu. 

Tak więc 23 grudnia marzł na King’s Cross, pocierając swoje otulone rękawiczkami dłonie i nie mogąc się doczekać, aż zgarnie te wszystkie potwory w swoje ramiona. Kiedy pociąg się zatrzymał, oczywiście jako pierwsze dopadły go głośne bliźniaczki, podczas kiedy Lottie z uśmiechem prowadziła za rączki ich najmłodsze rodzeństwo, a Fizzy ogarniała bagaż. 

\- Tęskniłem za wami tak bardzo... - wymamrotał w kręcone włoski Doris, tuląc ją za wsze czasy. 

\- Moim zdaniem bawiłeś się świetnie. - Charlotte uniosła brwi i zamachała mu przed nosem gazetą z zeszłego tygodnia, na której okładce było zdjęcie jego i Harry'ego, jak całują się pod jemiołą w galerii. 

\- Och, zamknij się - parsknął zarumieniony, powodując chichoty reszty. - On jest moim chłopakiem, ale nie zastąpi mi was, tak? - Cmoknął swojego braciszka w policzek. - Chodźcie, zrobię wam gorącą czekoladę. Harry'ego poznacie wieczorem. 

 

***

 

Styles po raz kolejny zmienił koszulę, przyglądając się sobie krytycznie w lustrze. Co jest odpowiednie na kolację z rodzeństwem swojego chłopaka? Odrzucił wycietą koszulę, siadając bezradnie na łóżku i wyciągnął telefon.   
_ Liam, mam problem. _   
  
Lekko spóźniony, ale porządnie ubrany, w eleganckim płaszczu i z reklamówkami zwisającymi mu z ramienia, zadzwonił do drzwi, jednocześnie uważając, aby Georgie, którego zgarnął od Gemmy, nie odbiegł daleko.

Po chwili otworzył im uśmiechnięty Louis ubrany w gruby, kremowy sweter i wyblakłe dżinsy. 

\- Czemu dzwonicie? - zdziwił się, przepuszczając ich do środka, z którego dobiegał gwar telewizji i dziewczęcych głosów. Chłopiec, nie czekając na pozwolenie, pobiegł do salonu, z którego po chwili doszły chichoty i piski.    
\- Georgie, buty! - Model jęknął, odstawiając torby i odrzucając włosy w tył. Zaraz też po prostu przytulił się do Louisa. - A jak mnie nie polubią?

\- Harry, bliźniaczki jeszcze dwa lata temu wycinały twoje zdjęcia z gazet Lottie. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami, pocierając jego plecy. - Pokochają cię, chodź. 

\- A jak je rozczaruję? - spytał, sięgając po swoje torby, ale widząc jego spojrzenie, zamilknął i grzecznie za nim podążył. Georgie siedział już z bliźniakami na podłodze i w najlepsze układali puzzle.   
\- Hej - wydusił z siebie, ściskając w panice dłoń Louisa.

\- Hej! - Bliźniaczki mu pomachały, podczas gdy starsze dziewczyny przyglądały mu się z uśmiechem, a Lottie była nawet nieco zarumieniona.

\- Teś ma loćki! - ucieszyła się Doris, szturchając swojego brata i Georgiego w żebra, ale chłopcy byli zbyt zajęci swoim towarzystwem, więc westchnęła, samej wstając i podchodząc do modela. Zadarła wysoko główkę, próbując spojrzeć mu w twarz. - Cieść, Hally. Lubiś Liueha, tak? 

\- Cześć, słoneczko! - Kucnął, by być na jej poziomie. Podał jej książeczkę do kolorowania, którą wyłowił z odmętów jednej z toreb. - I tak, lubię waszego brata.

\- Dźękiuję! - Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, biorąc od niego prezent, ale przyjrzała mu się jeszcze raz ze zmrużonymi oczami i Louis westchnął, wiedząc, że mama zawsze robiła to z każdym jego nowym chłopakiem, on robił tak samo z każdym chłopakiem Lottie, a Lottie z tymi Fizzy i tak dalej. Mała testowała Harry'ego, to było rodzinne. - A lubiś fjoletowy?

\- Lubię. A ty? - zapytał, czując się niekomfortowo pod uważnym spojrzeniem dziecka.

\- Lubiem. - Doris przytaknęła z satysfakcją, przytulając się do niego i zostawiając mokrego buziaka na jego policzku. - Moziemy się koleziankować.    
Tomlinson zachichotał, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

\- To świetnie, bo też chcę się z tobą koleżankować! - oznajmił radośnie, wypuszczając powietrze z ulgą.

\- Bende plotla ci walkociki - oznajmiła zachwycona dziewczynka, ciągnąc za jego loka, na co strwożona Charlotte spojrzała na starszego brata, a ten się skrzywił, wzruszając ramionami.   
\- Doris, skarbie - spróbowała blondynka. - Harry ma śliczne, długie włosy i jest modelem, nie może ich stracić. A pamiętasz, jak ostatnio zaplątałaś grzebień we włosach Phoebe?    
Nastolatka pokiwała głową, ze zrezygnowaną miną unosząc kosmyk swoich włosów, zdecydowanie krótszych niż u bliźniaczki.    
\- Do czesania kupimy ci lalkę - zaproponował Louis niezadowolonej siostrzyczce, kucając przed nią. - A jak się nauczysz, to zostaniesz jego osobistą fryzjerką, zgoda?

\- Jestem pewien, że moja stylistka pokaże ci różne sztuczki - zaproponował, wyciągając do dziewczynki ręce i unosząc ją sobie na biodro. Może to zrobić, lubią go. Popatrzył na nastolatki siedzące na kanapie i cała odwaga go opuściła.   
\- Uh, hej?

\- Hej. - Daisy uśmiechnęła się do niego, odsuwając Fizzy nogą i nawet nie zauważając, że zrzuciła ją z kanapy. Wyciągnęła w jego stronę miskę trzymaną na kolanach. - Chipsa?   
\- Ty małpo! - syknęła jej starsza siostra, chwytając ją za stopę i także zrzucając z mebla. Szybko zajęła jej miejsce, przytrzymując ją nogą przy podłodze i klepiąc to wolne z uśmiechem. - Siadaj, Harry.    
Szatyn tylko pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, przyglądając się temu bezradnie.  _ Siostrzane relacje... _ Miał nadzieję, że nie zrazi to jego chłopaka.

\- Uhm... ja... - Styles się zawahał. - Usiądę z Lou? Wiecie, to mój  _ chłopak _ . Dla was też coś mam! - Wskazał na swoje reklamówki.

\- Nie musiałeś! - zaczęła natychmiast Lottie, podczas gdy Phoebe szturchnęła ją łokciem, bo prezentów przecież nigdy za dużo, a nadąsana Daisy usiadła koło Fizzy.    
\- Ale chciał. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego i objął go w pasie, cmokając go w ramię. - Herbata czy gorąca czekolada,  _ chłopaku _ ..?

\- Czekolada? - zachichotał, odstawiając Doris i pomógł dobrać się reszcie do prezentów.

\- W takim razie zaraz wracam. - Louis uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem na widok bruneta otoczonego przez swoje rodzeństwo i Georgiego trzymającego za rękę Ernesta. Wiedział, że się pokochają. Ze spokojem w sercu zniknął w kuchni, przygotowując napoje dla swoich chłopców.

Wrócił akurat, gdy Harry rozdał już prezenty i z uśmiechem przyglądał się dziewczynkom, które podziwiały swoją nową biżuterię.   
\- Przepraszam? - spróbował, widząc karcący wzrok Tomlinsona.

\- Mam nadzieję, że chociaż ci podziękowały - westchnął, podając mu kubek, a drugi stawiając na stoliku przy Georgiem. Usiadł na fotelu, sięgając po swój jeszcze nie wystygnięty napój i upijając jego łyk. Oblizał usta, przyglądając się bransoletce Lottie. - Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, ile to kosztowało, wariacie.

\- To  _ Gucci _ ! - jęknął. - Okaż trochę zrozumienia, Lou! - powiedział, upijając łyk i oblizując usta. - Dla ciebie też coś mam... - powiedział niepewnie.

\- Dla mnie? - zdziwił się szatyn, marszcząc brwi. - Ale ja urodziny dopiero mam jutro… 

\- Jutro też dostaniesz prezent. - Wzruszył po prostu ramionami.

\- Harry. - Tomlinson spróbował zaprotestować. - Nie ma mowy. Nie dość, że wydałeś na nich majątek, to jeszcze chcesz mi dać prezent teraz, na urodziny i pewnie jeszcze na święta? Nie możesz tyle na mnie wydawać, nie zgadzam się, zwróć to do sklepu… 

Harry przełknął ślinę.   
\- Ja... nie mogę tego zwrócić. Wiesz Lou, jeśli nie będziesz tego chciał, to po prostu... wyrzuć.

\- Harry - jęknął Louis, rozkładając dla niego ramiona i kiedy wyższy mężczyzna ulokował się między jego nogami, wtulając się w niego, objął go mocno i schował nos w jego lokach. - Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę i w życiu nie wyrzuciłbym nic od ciebie, kochanie. Po prostu domyślam się, że to coś bardzo drogiego, a nie jestem przyzwyczajony do przyjmowania takich prezentów. Nie będę miał jak się odwdzięczyć… 

\- Dałeś mi siebie... - wyszeptał po prostu, wyjmując z tylnej kieszeni dżinsów kopertę. Szatyn przygryzł wargę i przyjął kopertę, ostrożnie wyciągając z niej dwa bilety. Zamarł, kiedy je przeczytał i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka z niedowierzaniem. -  _ Hawana.. _ ? Chcesz mnie zabrać na Kubę..? Po tym, jak powiedziałem ci, że jestem zafascynowany tym klimatem..? 

\- Ja... wszystkiego najlepszego, Lou? Pomyślałem, że to fajny pomysł, niedługo zaczynasz zdjęcia i nie będziesz miał już okazji wyjechać…

\- Dziękuję! - Tomlinson niemal pisnął, po czym wpił się w jego usta, czując łzy w oczach. Miał najlepszego chłopaka. 

\- Bleh! - sarknął Georgie, rzucając w nich puzzlem. Harry roześmiał się, zgarniając siostrzeńca w ramiona. Czuł się szczęśliwy.

Louis otarł oczy rękawem i odwzajemnił rozczulone uśmiechy swoich wpatrujących się w nich sióstr. Uścisnął dłoń swojego chłopaka i pieczołowicie wsunął bilety z powrotem do koperty, chowając je w szufladzie. 

\- Nie mogę się doczekać - wymamrotał w jego ucho, przytulając się do niego jeszcze raz. - Jesteś najlepszy. 

\- Powiedz to przed wylotem, skoro na lotnisku musimy być o piątej rano - zachichotał psotnie, sięgając po kredkę i pomagając Doris z jej nową kolorowanką.

\- To nieistotne tak długo, jak zabierasz mnie na Kubę. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie, pijąc swoją czekoladę i pozwalając wtulić się w siebie chłopcom zajętym zabawą maskotkami. 

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła im na kolorowankach i oglądaniu bajek. Georgie zasnął w połowie  _ Moany _ i musieli go położyć wcześniej, przez co Harry został na noc. 

 

***

 

Następnego dnia Tomlinsonowie obudzili go gwarem z kuchni, gdy przygotowywali urodzinowe śniadanie dla Lou. Styles pomógł im udekorować ciasto, przez co już dwadzieścia minut później budzili go głośnym  _ sto lat. _

Louis zamrugał zaskoczony i zaraz rozpromienił się, siadając i przytulając dzieciaki, które wskoczyły mu do łóżka. 

\- Jesteście kochani, dziękuję - wychrypiał, przyjmując od nich tacę z tortem. - Teraz powinienem pomyśleć życzenie, tak? - upewnił się. 

\- I zdmuchnąć wszystkie świeczki, inaczej się nie spełni! - ostrzegł.

\- Ale ich jest za dużo, jestem już staruszkiem - westchnął szatyn, powodując śmiechy rodzeństwa. Jednak przymknął oczy i pomyślał, że chce po prostu, by to trwało i by w przyszłym roku spotkali się w tym samym składzie, ewentualnie powiększonym o jakąś małą istotkę. Nabrał powietrza i zdmuchnął świeczki. 

\- Blawo, a jednak! - cieszył się Georgie, dając mu znać, że zdmuchnął wszystkie świeczki.

\- No to teraz się spełni. - Tomlinson cmoknął go w policzek i poklepał łóżko. - Siadajcie, pomieścimy się jakoś. 

\- O czym pomyślałeś? - dopytała jedna z jego sióstr.

\- Jak powiem, to się nie spełni - wymigał się, natychmiast wtulając się w Harry'ego. 

Harry tylko zachichotał, całując go w czoło.

\- To jak, zjemy i idziemy na jarmark? - zapytał Louis, karmiąc Ernesta jajecznicą i samemu pogryzając tosta. 

\- Taaak! Jalmalk! - ucieszył się Georgie, a model z czułością obserwował swojego chłopaka.

\- Spróbujesz jabłek w karmelu i kupimy pierniczki, i choinkę, to może zdążymy ją ubrać… - zachęcał chłopca szatyn, podsuwając Stylesowi swój kubek z kawą. 

\- Od zawsze uwielbiał święta - zachichotała Lottie, wyłapując maślany wzrok Harry'ego. - Jest strasznie rodzinnym typem. 

\- Widzę... - westchnął model, upijając łyk jego kawy i bezwstydnie się krzywiąc. - Z cukrem! - poskarżył się.

\- Bo to moja kawa, a ja lubię ją z cukrem? - Tomlinson spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, zabierając swój kubek z powrotem i krzywiąc się po chwili na niego. - Dlaczego on nie jest z Mikołajem? Kto mi dał zwykły kubek w moje urodziny?! 

\- To ja jestem twoim mikołajem! - powiedział oburzony, wstając z łóżka.

\- To gdzie twoja czapka? - kłócił się Louis, powodując chichoty u młodszego rodzeństwa. - I w ogóle to jesteś za chudy na Mikołaja! 

\- Ty zrzędo! - jęknął Harry. - Jestem  _ modelem _ , muszę dbać o linię!

\- To albo jesteś modelem, albo Mikołajem, nie możesz być tym i tym. - Szatyn pokazał mu język, zajadając się gofrem. Styles westchnął i wyszedł z pokoju zrobić sobie nową kawę.

\- Kretynie, bo jeszcze go odstraszysz! - Fizzy walnęła brata w ramię. 

\- Auć! - stęknął Tomlinson, patrząc na nią z wyrzutem. - To tylko głupie przekomarzanie, chyba nie wziął tego do siebie..? - Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Georgie zmarszczył brewki.   
\- Wujek był smutny, gdy wychodził... - powiedział i wepchnął sobie gofra do ust.

\- Był..? - Louis wydął usta w podkówkę. - To idę do niego! - zdecydował, wygrzebując się z łóżka. 

\- Wujek cięsto psesadza - wyseplenił. - Głupi ci dolośli…

\- Bardzo - zachichotał szatyn i wymknął się z sypialni, szukając swojego chłopaka. - Haarryy..? 

\- Wciąż nie mam brody i jestem za chudy na Mikołaja! - zawołał, mieszając w swoim kubku.

\- Oj, Harold… - zagruchał Tomlinson, wchodząc do kuchni i przyklejając się do pleców bruneta. Pocałował go w kark, błądząc dłońmi po jego torsie. - Przecież tylko się droczyłem, jesteś najcudowniejszy, kochanie. 

\- Ale nie jestem Mikołajem - powiedział ze smutkiem, upijając łyk swojej kawy. - Naprawdę przeszkadza ci to, że jestem modelem?

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to, że jesteś modelem. - Louis zmarszczył brwi, stając na palcach i opierając brodę o jego ramię. - Skąd ten pomysł? 

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie mogę być Mikołajem, bo jestem modelem... - Oparł się o niego plecami.

\- To były żarty, skarbie. - Szatyn cmoknął go w policzek, zaplatając ramiona na jego brzuchu. - Możesz być Mikołajem, jeśli chcesz, ale musisz mieć na sobie coś czerwonego. 

\- Jestem pewien, że twoje siostry mają coś czerwonego. Albo chociaż czapkę Mikołaja. Jeśli nie... - pochylił się ku niemu. - Możesz zrobić mi czerwone ślady na plecach…

Tomlinson odchrząknął i zamrugał pociemniałymi oczami, ale jego penis już budził się do życia i wiedział, że model czuje to na swoim udzie. 

\- To może być nieco problematyczne z tą ilością osób w domu… ale chciałbym - jęknął w jego ucho. 

\- Będę twoim prywatnym Mikołajem... Chcesz tego, prawda?...

\- Chcę po prostu ciebie - szepnął Louis, całując kącik jego ust. - Nie musisz dawać mi prezentów. 

\- Ale chcę... więc pozwól mi cię rozpieszczać...

\- Spróbuję - westchnął szatyn, odwracając go przodem do siebie i chwytając jego dłoń. - A teraz chodź, obrażalska księżniczko. Pozwól mi się nakarmić i poprzytulać.

Model chwycił swoją kawę i wrócili do łóżka, witani chichotami reszty.

 

***

 

Godzinę później jakoś udało się zebrać wszystkich w kupę i wesołą gromadą ruszyli do Hyde Parku, przeciągając uwagę przechodniów swoimi radosnymi śmiechami. Harry widział ludzi z aparatami i wiedział, że będą dzisiaj gwiazdami internetu, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami, poprawiając czapkę Mikołaja i śmiejąc się z innymi.

Kiedy tylko wkroczyli na teren krzykliwego jarmarku, dziewczyny swoim zwyczajem zaczęły krzyczeć o jabłkach w karmelu, więc Louis skierował całą swoją ukochaną grupkę w stronę, z której dobiegał go ich zapach, trzymając najmłodsze bliźniaki za rączki i śmiejąc się z podekscytowanego piszczenia Georgiego w ramionach wujka. 

Harry szedł na końcu, upewniając się, że nikt nie zginął.

Już kilka minut później odbierali swoje przysmaki od starszego pana na swoim stanowisku, który kręcił tylko na nich głową z uśmiechem. Szatyn westchnął głęboko, widząc już usmarowaną buzię Doris, ale nic nie powiedział, widząc radosne błyski w jej oczach. Poprosił Fizzy o przytrzymanie swojego patyczka, kiedy wyciągał z kieszeni portfel. Styles już chciał zaprotestować i za niego zapłacić, ale nie chciał, żeby ten poczuł się niekomfortowo, więc tylko westchnął i ugryzł swój przysmak. Lottie posłała mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, znając swojego brata aż za dobrze. Tymczasem bliźniaczki trzymały wyrywających się Doris i Ernesta, co nie było łatwym zadaniem i Phoebe cudem uniknęła wydłubania oka. 

\- Boo, tam są elfyy! - krzyczał Ernest, a Tomlinson zamarł tylko na chwilę, bo jedynie mama tak go nazywała, ale po chwili pociągnął nosem i odebrał swój przysmak, kucając przed chłopcem. 

\- W porządku, pójdziemy do nich, ale najpierw zjedzmy, okej? Możemy w tym czasie rozejrzeć się za dekoracjami, każde z was może wybrać co chce, bo w domu nie mam dosłownie nic. 

Harry po raz kolejny był pod ogromnym wrażeniem tego, jak jego chłopak radzi sobie z dziećmi. Podrzucił wyżej Georgiego i chwycił Doris za rączkę.

\- Dobzie - zgodził się mały Tomlinson, ciągnąc się do brata na ręce. Ten wziął go i trzymając na biodrze już spokojne dziecko, pogryzał jabłko, idąc w stronę kramu z bombkami. 

\- Co bierzemy? - Przyglądał się ozdobom ciekawie, gdy jego siostry zaczęły w nich przebierać. Model trzymał się lekko na uboczu, robiąc im ukradkiem kilka zdjęć.

Ostatecznie skończyli z dwoma reklamówkami ślicznych, matowych, szklanych bombek wybranymi przez starsze dziewczyny, soplami lodu wybranymi przez starsze bliźniaczki i masą zawieszek w kształcie reniferów, Mikołajów i bałwanów wybranymi przez dzieciaki. Louis przyłapał Stylesa na gorącym uczynku, ale jedynie pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i pozwolił maluchom zaciągnąć ich do “wioski Mikołaja”, gdzie wszędzie przemykali młodzi ludzie przebrani za elfy w pasiastych rajstopach. 

\- A gdzie twoje elfy, Hally? - zapytał Georgie, rozglądając się z zachwytem. - Tesz jesteś Mikołajem!   
\- A chcesz być moim elfem? - spytał chłopca, poruszając zabawnie brwiami.   
\- Taak! - pisnął radośnie.

\- Chodź, Ernie, zrobisz sobie zdjęcie z elfami. - Szatyn zachichotał na widok świecących oczu brata i ruszył z nim w stronę najbliższego. 

Tymczasem Stylesa zaczepiły dwie dziewczyny.   
\- Przepraszamy... ty jesteś Harry Styles? O boże! - pisnęły, otrzymawszy skinięcie głową. - Możemy sobie zrobić z tobą zdjęcie?   
\- Jasne! - Wyszczerzył się, ustawiając do fotografii.   
\- Louie? A ciemu lobiom sobie zdjęcia z Hallym?

\- Widzisz, Ernie - westchnął Louis, odstawiając chłopca na ziemię i kucając przed nim - Harry jest modelem, i to całkiem znanym. Dziewczyny jak Lottie mają jego zdjęcia w swoich ulubionych pismach i marzą o zrobieniu sobie zdjęcia z nim, a nie elfami. 

\- A my tesz moziemy? - dopytał niepewnie, obserwując wdzięczące się fanki.

\- Pewnie, zaraz go zapytamy. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i poczochrał loczki chłopca. 

Model jeszcze chwilę rozmawiał z dziewczynami, po czym pożegnał je machnięciem ręki.   
\- Co? - spytał, patrząc na Louisa.

\- Ten fan też chciałby z tobą zdjęcie. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego, głaszcząc blond włosy chłopca wtulonego w jego nogi. - Tylko trochę się wstydzi. 

\- Oczywiście! - Posłał chłopcu uśmiech, wyciągając do niego rękę. Przykucnął, klepiąc zachęcająco swoje kolano. Ernest łypnął na niego wstydliwie spod grzywki, ale w końcu oderwał się od nóg brata i podszedł nieśmiało do Harry'ego. Styles zgarnął go w swoje ramiona i usadził na kolanie. Uniósł kciuk w górę i pozwolił, aby Louis zrobił im zdjęcie. Które przerodziło się w całą sesję z jego rodzeństwem.

\- Mogliście powiedzieć wcześniej, że chcecie z nim zdjęcia, przecież nie gryzie - zachichotał Tomlinson, robiąc im ostatnie grupowe zdjęcie. 

\- Tylko waszego brata - poinformował, wciąż uśmiechnięty.

\- Harry! - zaperzył się Louis, a starsze dziewczyny zachichotały. - Nie przy dzieciach, proszę! 

\- Dliaciego glyziesz Lou? - zdziwiła się w tym samym momencie Doris. 

\- Dorośli robią czasami głupie rzeczy, słoneczko. - Uśmiechnął się i potarł jej policzek.

\- To ma coś wśpólnego z ciałowaniem - stwierdził poważnie Georgie, klepiąc mniejszą dziewczynkę po głowie i kręcąc własną. - Wujek i Loueh są dziwni. - Na to starsze Tomlinsonówny już całkowicie parsknęły śmiechem, podczas gdy ich starszy brat opuścił aparat i patrzył na nich z rozdziawioną buzią i szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Po chwili pojawiły się też tam rumieńce. 

\- Georgie, a skąd ty wiesz takie rzeczy? - Harry zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

\- No pśeciesz wy tak lobicie. - Jego siostrzeniec spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. - A laz się obiudziłem, bo chciałem piciu, a Loueh kśyciał… 

\- Dość! - interweniował przerażony Louis, zasłaniając dziecku usta dłonią i patrząc z pretensjami na Stylesa. - Widzisz, co narobiłeś? Nigdy więcej nie dotkniesz mnie przy żadnym dziecku. 

\- Ale Lou! - jęknął bezradnie. - Boże, Gemma mnie zabije…

\- Jeśli nie chcesz go jeszcze uświadamiać, to łapy przy sobie - fuknął szatyn, rozganiając rodzeństwo. - Dalej, idziemy do Mikołaja i jak tylko ktoś powie chociażby słowo o tym, to nie wytrzymam, przysięgam… 

\- Ale ksycałeś o mocniej, więc chyba ci sje podobało... - Georgie zmarszczył brwi, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc.   
\- Georgie! - jęknął Styles, blednąc.

\- Bo zaraz wrócisz do domu! - zagroził Tomlinson, zasłaniając uszy Doris. - Ani słowa, zrozumiałeś? Nie wolno rozpowiadać o tym, co dorośli robią w sypialni! 

\- Ale nie byliście w sypjalni... - powiedział, ale w tym momencie Harry pociągnął go w stronę Mikołaja.   
\- Chodź, zrobimy sobie zdjęcie z Mikołajem!

\- O mój boże, musicie się nieźle kontrolować przy nas - zachichotała Fizzy i zaraz też dostała kuksańca w bok. 

\- Cicho! - syknął Louis. - Już i tak zepsuliśmy dziecko Gemmie, nie chcę, żeby jeszcze Dan miał do mnie pretensje! 

\- Wstydzisz się Harry’ego i tego, że uprawiacie razem seks? - zapytała Lottie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - Szatyn spojrzał na nią oburzony, wysyłając dwie pary bliźniaków do Harry'ego. - Po prostu niekoniecznie chcę, by wiedziały o tym kilkuletnie brzdące, które nie są moje i to nie do mnie należy decyzja uświadamiania ich, a tym bardziej o gejowskim seksie! 

\- Cóż... chyba już na to za późno - zachichotała Fizzy.    
\- Dan przeprowadził już z nimi taką rozmowę - wyjaśniła Lottie. - Przywlekli coś z przedszkola i tak się zaczęło.

\- Co… ale oni mają dopiero cztery lata! - zaprotestował przerażony Tomlinson. 

\- Dan też był przerażony - dodała Daisy. - Ale wolał im już to wyjaśnić poprawnie, niż gdyby miały coś podłapać od innych dzieciaków w przedszkolu.

\- Chryste Panie, nie było mnie tylko trzy miesiące… - Louis pokręcił głową i westchnął, przygarniając do siebie Felicite i kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu. Zaraz też zmarszczył brwi. - Czy ty jesteś ode mnie wyższa..? 

\- Mam na sobie szpilki! - spróbowała się tłumaczyć. - Poza tym Hazza też jest wyższy!

\- Ale on jest moim facetem, a nie młodszą siostrą! - jęknął dotknięty szatyn, odsuwając się od niej i wyginając usta w podkówkę. - Boże, Doris i Ernie wiedzą, co to gejowski seks, ty jesteś wyższa ode mnie, zaraz się pewnie okaże, że Lotts jest w ciąży, a bliźniaczki chcą ode mnie prezerwatywy… - narzekał. 

\- Nie martw się braciszku, zabezpieczam się - poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Za jakie grzechy... - jęknął Louis, wzdychając głęboko i idąc za nimi z cierpiętniczą miną. Jego malutkie rodzeństwo już wcale nie było malutkie, a on się starzał. To wszystko działo się w zastraszającym tempie i chyba dopadał go mały kryzys.

\- Nie martw się, Lou! - Siostry podbiegły do niego. - Nie musisz się już o nas martwić, możesz zacząć układać swoje życie.

\- I chyba jestem na dobrej drodze. - Rozczulone spojrzenie szatyna mimowolnie uciekło w stronę Harry'ego układającego bliźniaki na nogach Mikołaja. Przytulił do siebie siostry. - Po prostu ciężko pogodzić mi się z tym, że dorastacie… Odkąd mama zachorowała, opiekowałem się wami cały czas i… dopiero teraz zdecydowałem się na wyprowadzkę, a tyle rzeczy mi już umknęło… 

\- Lou, jesteś naszym bratem, nie ojcem. Nie jesteś za nas odpowiedzialny, tak?

\- Tak, wiem - westchnął Tomlinson. - Teoretycznie. Ciężko mi się przestawić, przepraszam. 

\- Powinieneś w końcu zająć się swoim życiem - zasugerowała Fizzy i obie siostry go przytuliły, po czym pociągnęły do Świętego Mikołaja. Louis otarł oczy rękawem i uśmiechnął się do Stylesa, biorąc Georgiego na ręce. 

\- Co jest, Mikołaj już wie, czego chcecie na święta? - zagadnął. 

\- Taaak! - wyseplenił Georgie, machając rączkami. - Ale Mikołaj powiedział, zie nie może splawić, zie ty i wujek zamieszkacie razem…

\- Och… - Szatyn zerknął na Harry'ego, unosząc brwi. - Naprawdę tylko tego chcesz na święta..? 

\- Nooo... - Chłopiec się zarumienił. - I ten wóź stlazacki, któly widzieliśmy…

\- Spróbujemy coś poradzić z obiema sprawami, okej? - Tomlinson podrzucił lekko chłopca na biodrze, uśmiechając się. - Nie będziesz zły, jeśli jedno z twoich życzeń spełni się troszkę później?

\- Tlochę później? - Popatrzył na niego wielkimi oczyma.

\- Mhm. - Szatyn pokiwał głową i szepnął mu na ucho: - Będziemy kupować z wujkiem wspólny dom, ale to za parę miesięcy, żebym też mógł się dołożyć, okej?

Georgie pisnął ucieszony.   
\- Naplawdę? - Chwycił poły jego kurtki.

\- O ile wujek się nie rozmyśli, to tak - zachichotał Tomlinson, pocierając jego nosek swoim. - Ale musisz trochę poczekać.

\- Dobzie! - zgodził się, kiwając główką. - Ale siuper!

\- Super? - Louis uśmiechnął się rozczulony. - Ty naprawdę chcesz, żebyśmy byli razem, co?

\- Bo wujek jest z tobom taki szczenśliwy! I częściej siem uśmiecha i zabiela mnie w lózne miejsca! A ty?... - spytał nagle podejrzliwie. - Teś chcesz wujka?

\- Oczywiście, że go chcę. - Szatyn przewrócił czule oczami, poprawiając czapkę opadającą mu na czoło. Uśmiechnął się niemal sam do siebie. - Lubię sprawiać, że się uśmiecha. I on też mnie uszczęśliwia, jest w końcu najlepsiejszy, prawda?

\- Kto jest najlepsiejszy? - zainteresował się Harry, prowadząc bliźniaki za rączki.

\- No oczywiście, że Leonardo Di Caprio - prychnął Tomlinson, a widząc minę swojego chłopaka, wybuchnął śmiechem. - Ty, głuptasie.

\- Ja?... - zdziwił się. - Ale co ja zrobiłem?

\- Wystarczy, że jesteś - zdradził mu Louis, całując go w policzek, po czym uciekł, chichocząc razem z Georgiem. - Pora na pierniczki!

\- Hej! - Harry pobiegł za nim, dostosowując tempo do dzieciaków, które trzymał za rączki.

\- Też dostaniesz jednego - zgodził się łaskawie szatyn, spowalniając. Styles z westchnieniem puścił dłonie bliźniaków, którzy natychmiast pobiegli za swoim bratem na wieść o pierniczkach. Z uśmiechem patrzył na swojego chłopaka.

Ten był w swoim żywiole, trajkocząc głośno do rodzeństwa i starając się każdemu wybrać inny kształt ciastek.    
\- Dla ciebie mam sanie, Mikołaju - oznajmił, gdy w końcu odszedł od stoiska i wręczył brunetowi wielkiego piernika. - Wesołych świąt, kochanie.

Model pokręcił głową, przyciągając go do pocałunku i zgarniając brawa od jego rodzeństwa. Louis nie potrafił powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, oplatając go ramionami w talii i odwzajemniając pocałunek. Błysnął flesz i wiedzieli, że jutro będą na pierwszej stronie  _ Daily Mail, _ ale jakoś im to nie przeszkadzało. Byli szczęśliwi, otoczeni rodziną i to im wystarczało.

 

***

 

Godzinę później wtoczyli się całą gromadą na lodowisko. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, gdy okazało się, że to nie Georgie, a jego wujek przypomina Bambi, rozjeżdżając się na łyżwach.

\- To wcale nie jest zabawne! - syknął, uporczywie trzymając się barierki.

\- No już, chodź, Bambi, nauczę cię - zachichotał, wyciągając w jego stronę dłonie po wcześniejszym upewnieniu się, że jego siostry pilnują dzieciaków. Model niepewnie go chwycił, chwiejąc się na łyżwach.

\- To jak jazda na rolkach, nie ma się czego bać - zapewnił go szatyn, trzymając mocno jego dłonie i zaczął jechać tyłem, powoli ciągnąc go ze sobą. - Prawa i lewa, kochanie, spokojnie. 

Styles jednak zaciskał nerwowo i boleśnie dłonie.

\- Harry - westchnął Tomlinson. - Patrz na mnie, a nie na łyżwy, proszę. 

Ten uniósł posłusznie wzrok, ale zaraz zachwiał się niebezpiecznie.   
\- To zły pomysł…

\- Po prostu mi zaufaj. - Louis pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i przesunął swoje dłonie wyżej, chwytając go mocno za przedramiona, by go ustabilizować.

\- Ufam! - jęknął bezradnie, obejmując go w pasie.

\- Biedactwo... - zagruchał szatyn, także go obejmując. Jechał łagodnie tyłem, holując go ze sobą. Brunet powoli się rozluźniał, chociaż wciąż trzymał się go kurczowo.

\- Nawet podoba mi się taka jazda - stwierdził Tomlinson, z uśmiechem trącając go nosem w policzek. Styles wymusił uśmiech.   
\- Uważaj, proszę! - jęknął.

\- Przecież uważam. - Louis wywrócił oczami, wymijając jakiegoś nastolatka. Potarł jego plecy. - Śmiało, kochanie, poczuj to. Co z tego, że się wywrócisz? Chodzi o frajdę.

\- Ale nie chcę się wywrócić! Wiesz, ile kosztowałaby złamana kończyna? - marudził.

\- Teraz zachowujesz się jak snob - skarcił go szatyn, marszcząc brwi. - Możesz zejść z lodowiska, jeśli tak się boisz.

\- Przepraszam, Lou... - westchnął. - To po prostu... nigdy nie potrafiłem jeździć na łyżwach…

\- Jeszcze nie za późno, żeby się nauczyć. - Tomlinson cmoknął go w usta. - No dalej, kotku... Spójrz, trzymam cię, nie musisz się bać, że się wywrócisz. Rozejrzyj się. Widzisz te wszystkie uśmiechnięte buzie? A Georgie i bliźniaki? Fizz nie może za nimi nadążyć. Nie bez powodu wszyscy ludzie to uwielbiają, mimo że na początku każdy się wywraca.

\- To trudne... - Poruszył niepewnie nogami sam. Naprawdę wyglądał jak nowonarodzony jelonek. Po kilku minutach jednak był już na tyle pewny, że Louis nie musiał go holować, tylko asekurować.

\- Uśmiechnij się! - zachęcił go Louis, trzymając jego dłoń i dostosowując się do jego tempa. - Widzisz? Nauczyłeś się!

Styles uśmiechnął się i niemal natychmiast stracił równowagę. Szatyn przeklął pod nosem, ale zdążył go złapać, zanim uderzył głową w taflę lodu.

\- Lou, miałeś mnie pilnować! - Popatrzył na niego zraniony.

\- No i przecież nie upadłeś..? - spróbował Tomlinson, uśmiechając się do niego i z powrotem przytulając go do siebie. Westchnął. - Chodź, napijemy się kakaa z automatu, a dzieciaki niech sobie jeszcze pojeżdżą.

\- Jeszcze nie. - Podniósł się  z jego pomocą i zeszli z lodu. Harry niemal od razu pozbył się łyżw. - Oh, słodka wolność…

\- Och, daj spokój - roześmiał się Louis, odwiązując własne łyżwy. - To nie jest takie straszne! Jeszcze mógłbyś wziąć udział w " _ Dancing On Ice"... _

\- Dzięki, oszczędzę sobie tego upokorzenia - zachichotał. - Wolę czuć pod stopami stały grunt. - Splótł z nim palce i pociągnął go do kawiarni.

\- Właśnie widzę - zaśmiał się Louis. - Rozumiem, że nie wyciągnę cię więcej na lodowisko, co?

\- Cóż... mogę stać obok i ci kibicować? - zaproponował.

\- Będziemy musieli zabierać Georgiego, nie lubię sam. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami, ale pocałował go w policzek i pociągnął do stolika w rogu.

\- On na pewno radzi sobie lepiej niż ja - powiedział, biorąc menu do ręki. - Na co masz ochotę?

\- Herbata z cytryną?

\- Jasne. Zamówię dla nas, ok? - zapytał, podnosząc się z miejsca i czekając na jego zgodę.

\- Pewnie. - Louis posłał mu uśmiech, pocierając zmarznięte na lodowisku dłonie. Harry podszedł do lady złożyć zamówienie i już po chwili wrócił do stolika z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Szatyn podejrzliwie zmrużył na niego oczy.    
\- ... co ty kombinujesz..?

\- Ja? Czemu miałbym coś kombinować? - zdziwił się obłudnie.   
Po kilkunastu minutach dostali swoje zamówienie, a zaraz po tym światła przygasły i wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać mu  _ sto lat _ , podczas gdy jedna z kelnerek przyniosła ciasto do ich stolika.

\- Harry... - jęknął Tomlinson, ale i tak się uśmiechnął, kręcąc głową. - Dziękuję, to kochane.

\- Wszystko dla mojego chłopca... - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Nie powiem, że nie jestem zachwycony, bo gdy byłem mały, myślałem, że ludzie zapalają te wszystkie światełka, by świętować moje urodziny - zachichotał Louis, przenosząc się z miejsca naprzeciwko ma to tuż obok modela i wtulił się w niego, dziękując pracownikom za ciasto. Cmoknął go w policzek. - Uwielbiam cię, dziękuję.

\- Te światełka były dla ciebie - zachichotał, dotykając jego dłoni. - A prawdziwe świętowanie będzie na Kubie, hm?

\- Oj tak, miło będzie odpocząć od codzienności... - Dłoń szatyna wylądowała na jego umięśnionym brzuchu. - Jutro ty i Georgie pewnie będziecie świętować z Gemmą i Anne, co..?

\- Mmm. - Pokiwał głową nieco nieobecnie. - A może... chciałbyś wybrać się do nas? - zaproponował nagle.

\- Hmm... - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi. - Wieczorem, jak odstawię rodzinkę na peron czy z nimi wszystkimi..?

\- Jeśli będą chcieli przyjść... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Moja mama będzie zachwycona.

\- To wpadniemy. - Louis wtulił się w niego możliwie jak najściślej i sięgnął po ciasto.

\- Łasuch... - zachichotał, ściskając jego kolano i sięgając po swoją kawę.

\- Zamierzam jeść słodycze, dopóki nie jestem za gruby.  - Szatyn wystawił mu język i odkroił kawałek szarlotki.

\- Nie jesteś. Zadbam o to, żebyś nie był. - Puścił mu oczko.

\- Ach tak..? - Tomlinson uniósł jedną brew. - Będziesz pilnował, żebym regularnie spalał kalorie..?

\- Nawet ci w tym pomogę... - zamruczał, kradnąc pocałunek. Louis odwzajemnił gest, opierając wewnętrzną stronę nadgarstka wolnej dłoni o tył jego głowy i przyciągając go  _ bliżej _ .    
\- Skończyliście już? - zapytała bezceremonialnie Fizzy w tym samym momencie, w którym Lottie zagruchała: - Oni są tacy uroczy razem! - I w ten sposób wszyscy Tomlinsonowie z małym Stylesem na doczepkę opadli na krzesła przy ich stoliku, burząc ich mały moment.

\- Dopiero zaczęliśmy - burknął niezadowolony.

\- Aww, kochanie... - Louis poklepał go po nadąsanym policzku i ścisnął jego kolano. - Dokończymy to później - obiecał. Harry posłał mu zakochany uśmiech i skupił swoją uwagę na opowieści Lottie. Było ciepło i rodzinnie.

Resztę dnia spędzili na ubieraniu choinki i domowym spędzaniu czasu, wspólnie gotując obiad i zajmując się dziećmi.

 

***

 

Styles czuł się tak właściwie, co jeszcze spotęgowała wizyta Tomlinsonów następnego dnia. Anne była zachwycona jego chłopakiem, a Gemma szybko znalazła wspólny język z jego rodzeństwem.

Skończyło się na tym, że Lottie malowała jej paznokcie, podczas gdy bliźniaczki ją czesały, Louis dekorował salon wraz z jego mamą, a on i Fizzy bawili się z dzieciakami. Było świetnie i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wstawieniem zdjęcia tego wszystkiego na instagrama, podpisując to serduszkiem i mając nadzieję, że szatyn nie będzie o to zły. Uśmiechał się sam do siebie, przeglądając komentarze pod zdjęciem.

\- Cio tam maś..? - zainteresował się Ernest, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

\- Zdjęcie - przyznał model, pokazując mu ekran. - Zobacz, jakie ładne!

\- Ślicnie - przyznał chłopczyk, przesuwając palcem po ekranie. - Boo dawno się juś tak nje uśmiechal!

\- Boo? - Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mama nazywała Louisa 'Boo Bear' - wyjaśniła Felicite z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Oh, rozumiem... - Harry uśmiechnął się. - A ty? Jak nazywasz Lou?

\- Po prostu Louis. - Dziewczyna odwzajemniła jego uśmiech. - Cieszę się, że jesteście razem, zdecydowanie odżył. 

\- Tak? - Spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem. - Na początku mnie nie znosił - przyznał, chichocząc.

\- Louis… nie lubi pokazywać po sobie uczuć - przyznała ostrożnie brunetka. - Miał bardzo bliskie relacje z mamą, jej śmierć go najbardziej dotknęła, ale i tak się uśmiechał, dla nas. Starał się być dla nas wsparciem i nim był, tylko że… to i tak nie był ten sam Lou. Przestał wychodzić ze znajomymi, w ogóle nie myślał o sobie. Kocha nas, ale jednak nie był szczęśliwy. A teraz jest. Dzięki tobie. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jesteśmy ci za to wdzięczne. 

\- On też mnie uszczęśliwia... chyba sam do końca nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy... Przed jego poznaniem naprawdę byłem zadufanym w sobie dupkiem, a on... on mnie zmienił.

\- Jest świetnym facetem. - Fizzy spojrzała z rozczuleniem na brata. - Szczerze, myślę, że wcześniej związki mu nie wychodziły ze względu na to, że jest rodzinnym typem. Ty od razu zaprosiłeś nas wszystkich do siebie, to wiele o tobie mówi. 

\- Ja też jestem rodzinnym typem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Spójrz, Anne traktuje was jak swoje dzieci, jest tak niesamowicie szczęśliwa... Lou chyba też…

\- Czyli witamy w rodzinie? - Szturchnęła go w kolano z uśmiechem. 

\- Na to wygląda - zaśmiał się. - Na razie nieoficjalnie...

\- Na razie? - podchwyciła natychmiast, unosząc brew. - Jakieś plany, Harry Stylesie..? 

\- Eerm... - Rozejrzał się, po czym ściszył głos. - Po świętach zabieram go na Kubę - powiedział. - I... mam zamiar się oświadczyć.

\- Nie! - pisnęła Felicite i natychmiast go przytuliła. - Boże, to cudownie! Na pewno się zgodzi!

\- Myślisz? - Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją. - Cholernie się boję... nie jesteśmy długo razem…

\- Ale widać, że cię kocha. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Czas nie jest taki ważny, najważniejsze jest uczucie. 

\- Co, jeśli się wystraszy? - Wyraźnie szukał u niej potwierdzenia, że to, co zamierza, jest słuszne.

\- To go zapewnisz, że nie ma się czego bać. - Ścisnęła jego kolano. - Ale nie wystraszy się. Nawet ja czuję, że jesteś dla niego tą właściwą osobą. 

\- Dziękuję... - westchnął i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Mam nadzieję, że nie ucieknie…

\- Takie obawy to dopiero przed ołtarzem - zachichotała. - Teraz będzie dobrze, nie bój się. 

\- Po prostu boję się, że to wszystko jest za szybko. - Pokręcił głową.

\- Obawy będą zawsze. - Felicite także potrząsnęła głową. - Ale lepiej zaryzykować i cieszyć się, że się zgodził, niż czekać kolejny rok, co? 

\- A co, jeśli odmówi? - spytał o to, co go dręczyło. - Powie, że za wcześnie?

\- To nie znaczy, że przestanie z tobą być czy że cię nie chce, pamiętaj. Choć nie sądzę, by miał serce, by złamać to twoje. 

\- Byłoby dziwnie! - jęknął. - I zepsułbym mu wycieczkę…

\- Zepsuł? - Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. - Słuchaj, ja i Louis jesteśmy ulepieni z tej samej gliny. Nie uważam, by wyrażenie przez kogoś chęci spędzenia z tobą reszty życia było złe, to komplement. Więc miej jaja i po prostu zrób to, co planowałeś, on nie pozwoli, by to zmieniło coś między wami w złą stronę. 

\- Tak... tak zrobię - powiedział zdeterminowany. - Dzięki. Za rozmowę i... - zaplątał się.

\- Nie ma sprawy,  _ braciszku _ . - Fizzy uśmiechnęła się i pociągnęła go żartobliwie za loka. Harry roześmiał się i przytulił ją, a wtedy rozległ się dźwięk migawki aparatu. Anne patrzyła na nich rozczulona, trzymając w ręku wycelowany w nich telefon.

Gdzieś z boku Louis siedział przy Gemmie, opierając głowę o jej ramię i komentując manicure, który wykonała na niej Lottie, a Georgie biegł z bliźniakami za rękę do kuchni i Harry wiedział, że tak jest idealnie, że chce, by oni wszyscy byli  _ rodziną.  _

  
  



	10. Rozdział 8.

Już następnego dnia o piątej rano byli na lotnisku, by znaleźć się w samolocie lecącym na Hawanę. Styles wyraźnie czuł ciężar pierścionka w kieszeni luźnych spodni od Gucci’ego.

\- Kochanie, kupisz mi kawę? - zamarudził Louis, wtulając się w jego bok z zamkniętymi oczami. 

\- Oczywiście, ale najpierw musisz mnie puścić... - Ucałował czubek jego głowy.

\- Nie chcę - jęknął szatyn, odrywając się od niego niechętnie. 

\- Możemy pójść razem - zaproponował - ale musielibyśmy wziąć bagaże ze sobą, skoro nikt nie może ich popilnować.

\- Dobrze, zostanę - westchnął Tomlinson, siadając na walizce. Model cmoknął go szybko w usta i wyprostował się. Upewnił się, że ma portfel i ruszył w kierunku najbliższej kawiarni. Louis tymczasem niemal przysypiał na siedząco, czekając na niego. 

Styles pojawił się kwadrans później, podając mu papierowy kubek z kawą.   
\- Spotkałem fanki - wyjaśnił.

\- Czyli nasz wypoczynek nie będzie tajemnicą. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami ze słabym uśmiechem, dmuchając w brązowy napój i upijając jego łyk. - Mm, czarna jak moja dusza - zażartował, mimo że kawa była z mlekiem. 

\- Wcale nie jest czarna! - zaprotestował. - I wcale nie mówiłem, gdzie jedziemy, więc będą tylko wiedzieć, że wyjechaliśmy. Mój PR zajmie się resztą.

\- Hazz, miłości, jestem pewien, że na Kubie też masz fanów, więc prędzej czy później taka informacja trafi do sieci. - Tomlinson pokręcił głową, wyciągając dłoń, by ścisnąć tę jego. - Ale to w porządku. Zależy mi na tobie bardziej niż na utrzymywaniu wszystkiego w sekrecie. 

\- Nie będziesz zły? - dopytał. - W końcu niedługo sam będziesz sławny.

\- Dopóki nikt nie będzie na tyle nachalny, by robić nam zdjęcia przez okna apartamentu, nie będę. - Uśmiechnął się, pijąc kawę z ulgą. - Nie mam problemu z byciem osobą publiczną, po prostu chcę w tym wszystkim odrobiny prywatności, to wszystko. 

\- Wezmą to, co im dasz. - Wzruszył ramionami, popijając swoją kawę. - Musisz wybrać dobry PR. Chociaż może Karl się tym zajmie, odkąd jesteśmy w związku…

\- O kurna. - Louis otworzył szeroko oczy. - Właśnie do mnie dotarło, że nie mam nic, nawet menedżera… A na początku stycznia mam podpisywać kontrakt… Chyba będę musiał poszukać ekipy. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Myślisz, że Liam może kogoś polecić..? 

\- Na pewno. - Uśmiechnął się, ściskając jego dłoń. - Spokojnie Lou, masz jeszcze czas, a na razie Liam może ci przecież pomóc.

\- W to nie wątpię. - Szatyn się uśmiechnął, splatając z nim palce. - Mam nadzieję, że uda się jakoś to dogadać, żebym mógł pogodzić pracę ze zdjęciami…

\- Myślę, że dogadasz się z Sam bez problemu - pocieszył go.

\- A ty nie będziesz zły? - Tomlinson uniósł na niego swoje niebieskie oczy. - Rano będę w pracy, po południu będę nagrywał… możemy mieć mało czasu dla siebie przez ten okres…

\- To w porządku tak długo, jak będziesz do mnie wracał... - wyszeptał, całując go w skroń.

\- Będę - westchnął Louis, wtulając policzek w jego brzuch i trzymając go mocno. 

\- Musimy pomyśleć o czymś wspólnym... - zasugerował.

\- Skarbie, spokojnie - zaśmiał się szatyn, wstając, gdy głos z głośników zaprosił pasażerów ich lotu na odprawę. Objął go w pasie i cmoknął szybko w usta, odgarniając loki z jego oczu. - Przecież nigdzie ci nie ucieknę, jeszcze przyjdzie na to czas. 

Model westchnął, sięgając po swoje walizki.   
\- Niby tak, ale chciałbym teraz spędzać z tobą jak najwięcej czasu.

\- Damy radę. - Tomlinson puścił mu oczko i uśmiechnięty poszedł przodem, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę. 

\- Mam nadzieję! - powiedział, a pierścionek ciążył mu niemiłosiernie.

 

Jakiś czas później ich samolot w końcu wystartował i niemal dostał zawału, gdy dłoń Louisa opadła na jego udo tuż obok ukrytego w kieszeni pudełeczka. Harry wziął jego dłoń w swoją.   
\- Wiesz już, co chcesz zobaczyć na Hawanie?

\- Mm, tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego słodko. - Na pewno Gran Teatro de La Habana, Callejon de Hamel, Finca Vigia, Paseo del Prado, Bodeguita del medio i wszystkie miejsca, w których nagrywali " _ Dirty Dancing 2 _ " - uprzedził od razu.

\- Trafił mi się fan? - Spojrzał na niego czule.

\- Największy - przyznał szatyn, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i bawiąc się pierścionkami na jego palcach. - Uwielbiam takie ikoniczne filmy.

\- I co jeszcze? _ Grease _ ? - dopytał, patrząc na jego smukłe palce. Już niedługo…

\- Och, jeszcze w szkole grałem główną rolę w  _ Grease _ ! - Tomlinson natychmiast się wyszczerzył. - Kocham ten film! Ale wiesz,  _ Rocky'ego _ i tego typu filmy też... - zaczął paplać, kompletnie nieświadomy myśli Harry'ego.

\- Mmm, też lubiłem  _ Rocky’ego _ , chociaż preferuję bardziej komedie romantyczne - przyznał.

\- Oczywiście - zakpił łagodnie Louis, szczypiąc go lekko w bok. - A na następną randkę zabierzesz mnie do Notting Hill, co?

\- A co w tym złego? - oburzył się. Może pospieszy się z tymi oświadczynami?

\- Nic, też uwielbiam ten film - wyznał szatyn szeptem i znowu przyległ do jego boku, wtulając twarz w jego szyję i ziewając. Splótł z nim palce. - A z tobą na randkę mogę iść nawet do Disneylandu - wymamrotał jeszcze sennie, przymykając powieki.

\- Prześpij się, czeka nas długi lot... - westchnął, wyciągając nogi.

\- Mhm, obudź mnie później - poprosił Tomlinson, a w przeciągu dwóch minut już oddychał miarowo w jego włosy. Harry zachichotał, otwierając książkę, którą ze sobą zabrał, chociaż nie czytał długo i jego też zmorzył sen. Ocknął się, gdy przechodząca obok stewardesa potrząsnęła delikatnie jego ramieniem.   
\- Panie Styles? Niedługo będziemy lądować - oznajmiła i poprosiła o zapięcie pasów. Model potrząsnął głową, orientując się, że przespali niemal całą podróż. Obudził Louisa delikatnym drapaniem za uchem i przyglądał się z rozczuleniem, jak ten na wpół przytomnie usiłuje zapiąć pasy. Zaspany mężczyzna był przeuroczym widokiem, a w dodatku był wtedy okropnie przytulaśny. Uwielbiał go takiego.

\- Nie jesteś fanem porannego wstawania, hm?

\- Nie bardzo - wymruczał szatyn, pocierając oczy. - Ale cóż zrobić, życie tego ode mnie wymaga.

Model prychnął.   
\- Lot powrotny jest już wieczorem.

\- Dzięki ci, panie - odetchnął Tomlinson, po czym zmarszczył brwi. - A właściwie to ile tam zostajemy?

\- Dwa tygodnie. Sylwester też spędzamy na Kubie. - Puścił mu oczko.

\- Och. - Louis spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Dzięki, kochanie, to cudownie.

\- Uhm... jest też opcja powrotu wcześniej, jeśli -  _ odrzucisz moje zaręczyny _ \- musiałbyś być w pracy wcześniej, czy coś... - Podrapał się po karku.

\- Załatwimy to jakoś. - Szatyn machnął ręką, wpatrując się za okno, gdy samolot się obniżał. - Urlop to urlop, przyda mi się przed pracą na dwa etaty.

\- Zasłużyłeś na odpoczynek - powiedział, obserwując miasto wyłaniające się zza chmur.

\- Ty też. - Tomlinson odwrócił wzrok w jego stronę i posłał mu czuły uśmiech. - Hej, będziemy bawić się świetnie, co?

\- Liczę, że znasz wszystkie tutejsze atrakcje, bo ja całkowicie zdaje się na ciebie.

\- Myślę, że potrafię wpasować się w otoczenie. - Louis przygotował się do odpięcia pasów. - Jeszcze za czasów studiów polecieliśmy z Daltonem do Brazylii, ale nie bardzo mieliśmy kasę na przewodnika czy jakiś porządny hotel, więc musieliśmy poradzić sobie sami. Pod koniec naszego pobytu tam znaliśmy już wszystkie portugalskie przekleństwa i mieliśmy spore grono znajomych, którzy oferowali nam dach nad głową - zaśmiał się. Harry pokręcił głową.   
\- Jesteś niesamowity. - Pocałował go i wstał z fotela, rozciągając spięte mięśnie. Sięgnął po ich bagaż podręczny i splótł z nim palce. - Co jest tutaj najpiękniejszego? Prócz ciebie oczywiście.

\- Czaruś. - Tomlinson przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem. - Ludzie chwalą sobie Cuba Libro. - Pociągnął go za rękę, chcąc już wydostać się z lotniska i zobaczyć miasto. - To kawiarnia przyjazna dla osób LGBT, bo, nie oszukujmy się, tutaj ludzie mają trochę inne nastawienie do tych spraw. I Fusterlandia, to park, w którym domy są zamienione w sztukę, poznamy bardziej ich kulturę. O Fince Vigia już ci mówiłem, to dom Ernesta Hemingwaya. Castillo Del Morro to stara twierdza, nie jest oszałamiająca, ale widoki z niej już tak... - paplał jak najęty z zarumienionymi policzkami. Styles kiwał głową, prowadząc go przez tłum i analizując, które miejsce byłoby najlepsze na oświadczyny.

\- Ale te atrakcje nie są najważniejsze, w podróżowaniu najbardziej pociągają mnie ludzie, miejscowa kultura i bary - wyznał na końcu Louis, wychodząc z budynku i szeroko się uśmiechając na gwar miasta, tak odmienny od Londynu. - Bierzemy taksówkę, panie Styles?

\- Spróbujmy! - zgodził się i rozejrzał za najbliższą taksówką.

\- Mamy zarezerwowany hotel? - zapytał szatyn, zatrzymując go przed samochodem.

\- Tak, mam zapisany adres w telefonie. Reszta naszych bagaży powinna zostać tam dostarczona.

\- W porządku. - Tomlinson kiwnął głową, biorąc od niego komórkę i zerkając na adres, po czym otworzył drzwi ubera i wsunął się do środka, mówiąc do kierowcy: -  _ Buenos dias señor! Podrías llevarnos al hotel Iberostar Parque Central? (Dzień dobry, proszę pana! Zabierze nas pan pod hotel…?) _

\- Znasz hiszpański? - Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Panie Tomlinson, zaskakuje mnie pan!

\- To nic wielkiego. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, wzruszając ramionami. - Mój tata brał nadgodziny, żebym mógł rozwijać swoje pasje, więc czułem się zobowiązany, by i aktorstwa, i hiszpańskiego nauczyć się godnie, skoro już chodziłem na dodatkowe zajęcia.

\- To niesamowite... - Pokręcił głową i wsiadł do samochodu, robiąc miejsce Louisowi. - Ja uczyłem się francuskiego, ale i tak niewiele mi to dało, wciąż nie jestem w stanie poprowadzić normalnej konwersacji…

\- Może po prostu mam talent do języków, panie Styles. - Poruszył śmiesznie brwiami i zamknął za sobą drzwi, rozpoczynając konwersację z kierowcą: - _ Cómo es tu día?... Sí, vinimos de Inglaterra por vacaciones... De verdad...? Sí, somos una pareja... Por qué crees que él está combinando algo...? (Jak mija panu dzień?... Tak, przylecieliśmy z Anglii na wczasy... Naprawdę..? Tak, jesteśmy parą... Dlaczego pan sądzi, że on coś kombinuje..? ) _

Harry przysłuchiwał im się, nie rozumiejąc nawet słowa, a pierścionek wypalał mu dziurę w kieszeni. Musiał go gdzieś ukryć, albo po prostu zebrać w sobie i oświadczyć.

 

***

Piętnaście minut później w końcu znaleźli się pod budynkiem hotelu w centrum żywego i głośnego miasta, a szatyn pożegnał się z kierowcą (" _ Muchas gracias, que tengas un buen día!" _ ) i w końcu był cały Harry'ego, przytulając go przed wejściem do środka. - Obgadywaliśmy cię - przyznał, uroczo mrużąc oczy ze względu na słońce. 

\- Hej! - Model spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. - Zabrałem cię na wakacje, a ty mnie obgadujesz? - Podszedł do recepcji, by dostać klucz.

\- Ale w pozytywnym sensie - zachichotał Tomlinson, idąc za nim. Wtulił się w jego plecy, gdy ten stanął przy ladzie, z uśmiechem pozwalając mu na załatwienie tej sprawy.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak można kogoś obgadywać w pozytywnym sensie - zaburczał, gdy dziewczyna szukała ich danych w systemie. -  _ Obgadywać _ jest nacechowane negatywnie.

\- O przepraszam bardzo, ale obgadywanie to według słownika mówienie o kimś za jego plecami - sprzeczał się Louis, dźgając go w żebra - ale niekoniecznie oczernianie. Samo w sobie nie jest nacechowane negatywnie, tak samo ja, więc nie powiedziałem o tobie nic złego, mój drogi. Po prostu zauważył, jak na mnie patrzysz i że jesteśmy parą, i że wyglądasz na zestresowanego.

\- Zestresowanego? - prychnął. - A to niby czemu?

\- Też się właśnie zastanawiam. - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co? Ty też uważasz, że jestem zestresowany? Nie jestem zestresowany!   
\- Pańskie karty - wtrąciła recepcjonistka, podając mu je. Harry zgarnął klucze i bez słowa podążył w stronę wind.

\- ...Harry? - Tomlinson ruszył za nim zaskoczony. -  Coś się dzieje..?

\- Nic się nie dzieje, przepraszam - westchnął, zgarniając go do uścisku, kiedy czekali na windę. Louis odetchnął w jego szyję, pocierając kojąco jego plecy.    
\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał cichutko.

\- Ja ciebie też, Boo Bear... - Wtulił nos w jego szyję, uspokajając się. Nie może przecież  _ aż tak _ panikować. Ciche piknięcie oznajmiło im, że winda już jest.

\- Chodźmy odpocząć, całe miasto na nas czeka - zachęcił go szatyn, cmokając jego policzek i przeczesując delikatnie jego loki.

\- Chcesz coś zjeść i wyjść pozwiedzać? - zaproponował, pakując się do windy.

\- Mhm, będzie super. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego, ustawiając palec przy guzikach. - Które piętro?

\- Najwyższe, apartament małżeński... - Przełknął ślinę.

Louis zamarł, a po chwili otworzył usta i zamrugał parę razy, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nacisnął guzik, odchrząkując. -  _ Apartament małżeński..? _ No, no, postarał się pan, panie Styles…

\- Chciałem, żeby to był niezapomniany wyjazd. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Jeśli chcesz osobny pokój…

\- Zwariowałeś? - Szatyn uniósł brwi. - Oczywiście, że nie chcę osobnego pokoju, głupku, chcę się codziennie z tobą kochać i to najlepiej po dwa razy, w końcu to ma być niezapomniany wyjazd. - Szturchnął go żartobliwie łokciem.

\- Oh... możemy nawet zaraz... - zamruczał i zassał się na jego szyi.

\- Mhm, w końcu... - westchnął Tomlinson, wplątując palce w jego loki i odchylając głowę, by ułatwić mu dostęp. - Przy dzieciakach nie było okazji...

\- Aż tak spragniony jesteś? - zażartował, kąsając jego szyję. Nawet piknięcie windy nie sprawiło, że oderwali się od siebie.

\- Ciebie zawsze - mruknął Louis, nieco nieprzytomnie patrząc na otwarte drzwi. - Musimy wziąć walizki do pokoju...

Styles w końcu westchnął i oderwał się od niego, chwytając za rączkę swojej walizki.

Ten uśmiechnął się i pociągnął swoją walizkę, wyciągając rękę po kartę. - No chodź, zaraz do tego wrócimy.

Szybko dotarli do pokoju i kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, model popchnął kochanka na ścianę i wpił w jego usta .  Szatyn jęknął, zaplatając ręce na jego karku i odwzajemniając jego żarliwy pocałunek. Uwielbiał napalonego Harry'ego, był taki... dziki. Ten niemal od razu sięgnął dłońmi do jego spodni i wsunął dłoń w bokserki.

\- Cholera... - sapnął Tomlinson, wyginając się do jego dotyku.

\- Chcę cię na kolanach, wypiętego w moją stronę - powiedział wulgarnie Styles. - Potem możemy to robić jakkolwiek chcesz...

\- Uch, tak... - Louis pokiwał gorliwie głową, sięgając do guzików jego koszuli. - Sponiewieraj mnie - wyszeptał w jego ucho, przygryzając płatek. Harry uderzył go lekko po dłoni, marszcząc brwi i wczuwając się w swoją rolę.   
\- Pozwoliłem?! 

Oczy szatyna pociemniały i oddychał ciężko, patrząc na niego w oszołomieniu. Po chwili oblizał usta i pokręcił powoli głową. - To co mam zrobić? - wydusił z siebie.

\- Powiedziałem ci, jak cię chcę... - Model sięgnął do guzików swojej koszuli.

\- O-okej… - wydukał Tomlinson, rozpinając własne spodnie i zsuwając je razem z bokserkami. Pomału klęknął przed nim, nie odrywając oczu od tych jego i drżąc, kiedy odwracał się w drugą stronę. Harry przełknął, przyklękając za nim i obejmując go.   
\- To w porządku? - wyszeptał, pocierając jego plecy.

\- Tak, ja… - Louis przerwał, żeby zastanowić się, jak ubrać to w słowa. - Uwielbiam, kiedy się kochamy, ale uwielbiam też to, jak czasem jesteś… szorstki. Bo wiem, że to tylko gra, a ty przecież normalnie jesteś strasznie czuły… - wymamrotał, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Jeśli... jeśli to sprawia, że czujesz się niekomfortowo... - zaczął. - Możemy kochać się normalnie.

\- Nie! - Szatyn szybko chwycił go za dłoń, rozszerzając oczy i gorączkowo kręcąc głową. - Podnieca mnie, gdy jesteś taki… władczy i dziki… Proszę, pieprz mnie, jakby jutra miało nie być, ja  _ chcę _ , żeby wszystko mnie bolało i…

\- Tak, jak ostatnio? - dopytał, mając na myśli afterparty Liama i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Chcesz ustalić bezpieczne słowo?...

\- Mhm… - westchnął, przytykając usta do jego dłoni. - Niech będzie po prostu “czerwone”... 

\- Okej... okej... - Uśmiechnął się i zaczął całować jego kark, samemu się uspokajając i wprowadzając w nastrój.

Tomlinson wypuścił drżący oddech, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż partner go zdominuje. Jego naprawdę kręciła wizja rozszalałego Harry’ego wbijającego się brutalnie w jego tyłek na podłodze, nie pozwalając mu na nią opaść. Cóż, z tym facetem nie dało się nudzić, racja? 

\- Tak pięknie na mnie reagujesz - wyszeptał, ściskając jego sutek.

\- Kocham, jak mnie dotykasz… - jęknął bezradnie Louis, wijąc się pod jego dłońmi. 

\- Pozwoliłem ci się odzywać? - warknął, klepiąc go po tyłku.

\- Uch… - Szatyn tylko jęknął, woląc się już nie odzywać, ale otarł się o jego namiot w spodniach, niemo go pospieszając. 

\- Poczekasz, kochanie, na swoją kolej - mruknął, bez ostrzeżenia wsuwając w niego palce. Tomlinson przygryzł swoją wargę niemal do krwi, starając się nie zakwilić. Przymknął powieki i opuścił głowę na swoje ręce, lekko drżąc od przyjemności połączonej z bólem rozciągania. Model porozciągał go chwilę palcami, próbując dodać jeszcze trzeci, ale czuł zbyt duży opór, więc zabrał palce i sięgnął do jego szczęki, łapiąc ją  i wykręcając w swoją stronę.   
\- Mam coś dla ciebie, skarbie - zamruczał przyjaźnie, wskazując na swojego penisa.

\- Och… - Louis wyraźnie oblizał usta i przysunął do niego twarz, dotykając nosem jego przyrodzenia. - Mogę..? - wyszeptał cichutko, unosząc na niego błyszczące, wielkie oczy. 

\- Cóż za głupie pytanie - sarknął. - Zabieraj się do roboty!

Szatyn przełknął głośno ślinę i pociągnął nosem, otwierając usta i otulając nim penisa mężczyzny. Wziął tyle, ile mógł, jednocześnie wysuwając język i liżąc nim jego jądra. Harry wplótł palce w jego włosy i przyciągnął go bliżej, niemal krztusząc go. Tomlinson jednak zignorował łzy wypływające z jego oczu na skutek odruchu wymiotnego i starał się go powstrzymać, oddychając przez nos i rozluźniając gardło. Kiedy już przystosował się do wielkości chłopaka, powoli zaczął poruszać na nim głową w górę i w dół. 

\- O tak, bardzo dobrze... - pochwalił, pociągając go za włosy, by nadać mu odpowiednie tempo. Louis jęknął, wysyłając wibracje wzdłuż jego długości. Chciałby chwycić go mocno za tył ud i pracować ze swobodą ruchów, ale nie mógł, jednak i tak starał się robić wszystko, by jego partner był twardy jak skała i mógł go już pieprzyć. Zacisnął usta na tę myśl. 

\- Mmm, jesteś świetny - pochwalił, wysuwając się z jego ust. - A teraz na kolana - rozkazał. Podniecało go, że Tomlinson był całkiem nagi, a on w rozpiętej koszuli i z penisem na wierzchu.

\- Tak… - wymamrotał szatyn swoim zniszczonym głosem, niemal jak w transie wracając do wcześniejszej pozycji z wypiętym tyłkiem. Był całkowicie rozpalony i oddychał ciężko. Styles pochylił się nad chłopakiem, zaciskając dłoń na jego karku, by przytrzymać go w miejscu i zaczął się w niego powoli wdzierać. Louis jęknął głucho, już ledwo podtrzymując się na swoich rękach i czując, jak jest stopniowo rozdzierany. 

Styles jęknął gardłowo, dobijając się do końca. Szatyn przygryzł swój język z wrażenia i zaczął dyszeć. Mimo bólu zakręcił biodrami, chcąc już być posuwanym. Model nie dał mu nawet chwili na przywyknięcie, cofając biodra i dobijając się znowu, wyrywając z niego krzyk. Ostatecznie Tomlinson opuścił głowę i wgryzł się w swoją rękę, by nie wrzeszczeć, gdy Harry raz za razem brutalnie obijał się o niego biodrami, zaciskając na nim palce i warcząc nad jego uchem. 

\- Jesteś tak ciasny - chwalił, poruszając mocno biodrami. - Nie masz nikogo innego, prawda? Należysz tylko do mnie?

\-  _ Twój  _ \- wydusił z siebie nieskładnie Louis, opierając policzek o zimną podłogę i dygocząc. -  _ Tylko twój, nikt inny mnie nie dotyka, cały należę do ciebie, ciasny dla ciebie, nie chcę nikogo innego…  _ \- te słowa wylały się z jego ust niekontrolowaną falą, gdy czuł ogarniające go ciepło na skutek tarcia. Harry jęknął, gwałtownie się w nim rozlewając i przygniatając go swoim ciężarem. Szatyn zamrugał zaskoczony i zaskomlał, orientując się, że doprowadził swojego chłopaka do orgazmu tylko tymi słowami. Uwielbiał jego zaborczą stronę. Pociągnął nosem, chwytając jego dłoń i przykładając ją sobie do ust. Model zassał się na jego szyi, sięgając do penisa kochanka i poruszając po nim dłonią. Było mu wstyd, że doszedł przed nim, ale te słowa coś w nim złamały. Tomlinson poddał się jego dotykowi i w połączeniu z tak uwielbianym ciężarem mężczyzny na sobie zajęło mu to trzy minuty, by wytrysnąć w jego pięści, bezwładnie opadając na zimne panele. Styles ułożył się obok i natychmiast pociągnął go na siebie, całując za uchem.   
\-  _ Mój _ …

\- Mhm… - wymruczał leniwie Louis, chowając twarz w jego szyi i mimowolnie nakręcając sobie jego spocone loki na palce. - Aż tak posesywny, hm?.. 

\- Po prostu... - zaczął i urwał, wybuchając śmiechem. - To twoja wina, sprawiasz, że wariuję.

\- Ja? - zaperzył się szatyn, unosząc głowę i wyglądając na niemal obrażonego. 

\- Ty... Chcę cię dla siebie. Chcę, żeby każdy wiedział, że jesteś mój. - Potarł palcem malinkę na jego szyi.

\- Mmm. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się udobruchany, całując go delikatnie. - Cóż, tak naprawdę byłem twój już w momencie, gdy usiadłeś obok mnie na kanapie u Liama, czyż nie? - wyszeptał w jego usta. 

\-  _ Chciałem _ , żebyś był mój, ale potem, kiedy uciekłeś przerażony po naszej wspólnej nocy... - Pokręcił głową. - Myślałem, że straciłem swoją szansę.

\- Zawalczyłeś o mnie. - Louis przeczesał jego włosy z uśmiechem. - I ci się udało. Kocham cię. 

\- Czasami wciąż nie wierzę, że cię mam... - Pokręcił głową. - I... bywam szorstki, żeby się upewnić, że  _ jesteś mój _ ... też cię kocham.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to - zapewnił go szatyn, splatając z nim dłonie. - Masz obawy, okej. Też mam mnóstwo, to nic dziwnego. Rozumiem to i chcę się zaopiekować każdym twoim najmniejszym rozbitym kawałeczkiem, w porządku? 

\- Dziękuję... - Poczuł łzy pod powiekami, upewniając się, że to właściwy mężczyzna. - Ja... wielokrotnie bywałem zraniony i…

\- Cii. - Tomlinson pocałował go czule w skroń, wsuwając wolną dłoń pod jego plecy, by go objąć. - Zaopiekuję się tobą, tak? Już nie będziesz zraniony, teraz jesteś w moich rękach. 

\- Tak... - zgodził się z nim z determinacją w oczach. Musiał tylko znaleźć odpowiedni moment, by klęknąć i po prostu o to zapytać.

 

***

 

Dwie godziny później byli już po długiej sesji przytulania, wspólnym prysznicu i z obietnicą ujeżdżania go, jak tylko wrócą wieczorem, Louis wyciągnął swojego chłopaka na późne śniadanie do przytulnej kawiarni niedaleko hotelu. Chciało mu się płakać ze szczęścia, gdy jedli gofry, popijając je kawą i sokiem pomarańczowym przy typowym stoliku na zewnątrz lokalu, wprost na chodniku, bo to wszystko było niemal idealne. Uśmiechał się do Harrego jak zakochany głupiec, mrużąc oczy pod wpływem słońca i pochylając się, by wytrzeć kciukiem okruszki z kącika jego ust. Model czuł się niemal ogłupiony szczęściem. Chichotali jak dzieci, nikt go jeszcze nie rozpoznał, a do tego z szatynem wszystko było takie proste. W końcu czuł się jak  _ on _ , Harry, chłopak z Holmes Chapel, a nie Harry Styles, model Gucci’ego. Coś rosło w jego sercu i kiedy w końcu poszli na spacer po plaży, nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Pociągnął Louisa bardziej w stronę oceanu, mocząc nogawki swoich luźnych spodni.   
\- Ja... nie wiem, co powiedzieć... - wyznał zawstydzony. Szatyn zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale po chwili rozpogodził się niczym słońce i z szczęśliwym uśmiechem szturchnął go palcem w policzek. 

\- Możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko - przypomniał. 

\- Boję się, że uciekniesz z krzykiem... - przyznał, kręcąc głową. - Lou, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak niesamowity jesteś. Sprawiasz, że czuję się, jakbym unosił się nad ziemią, jakbym... był lepszym człowiekiem, dlatego... - urwał, słysząc, że łamał mu się głos. Spoconą dłonią sięgnął do kieszeni i wymacał małe pudełeczko. - Louisie Tomlinsonie... - Klęknął przed nim, wyciągając w jego stronę pierścionek. - Wyjdziesz za mnie? - wydusił. Louis patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, przykładając dłoń do ust i drżąc. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Przymknął je, próbując złapać oddech, po czym pokiwał gorączkowo głową, wystawiając drżącą dłoń w jego kierunku. 

\- Tak,  _ tak  _ \- wydusił z siebie. Model odetchnął, zakładając mu pierścionek, po czym wstał i pocałował go mocno. Szatyn wplótł palce w loki na jego karku, odwzajemniając pocałunek i przylegając do niego jak najciaśniej. Gdzieś w tle słyszał ludzi bijących brawo, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi, szczęśliwy, trzymający Louisa w ramionach. A on bał się, że Louis go odrzuci...

\- Nie wierzę, że mi się oświadczyłeś, ty głupku - zaśmiał się Tomlinson przez łzy, unosząc na niego zaszklone oczy i pociągając nosem. 

\- Planowałem to zrobić w jakichś bardziej romantycznych okolicznościach. - Otarł jego policzki. - Ale nie mogłem już czekać. Chciałbym, żebyś był mój.

\- To dlatego ta Kuba i apartament małżeński, tak? - Louis pokręcił głową z czułym uśmiechem. - A ja się nie domyśliłem… 

Brunet wzruszył ramionami z psotnym uśmiechem.   
\- Większy element niespodzianki. - Chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął go wzdłuż plaży. Szatyn grzecznie odwzajemnił uśmiechy przyglądających im się turystów i tubylców, po czym zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na Harry’ego, którego sylwetka wyglądała niesamowicie na tle zachodzącego słońca. Zmrużył oczy z rozczuleniem, unosząc do góry ich splecione dłonie. Światło promieni odbiło się od pierścionków modela, ale także od krążka na jego palcu, przez co w końcu mógł się mu przyjrzeć. 

\- To Gucci - powiedział mu szeptem, jakby zdradzał jakiś sekret. - Kiedy tylko go zobaczyłem, pomyślałem o tobie…

\- Jest śliczny… - Tomlinson z uśmiechem przyglądał się kwadratowym diamencikom zatopionym w palladzie. - I oczywiście, że to Gucci, panie Styles. Przecież nie mogłeś kupić czegoś w rozsądnej cenie, racja?

\- Zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze - powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Poza tym, jesteś narzeczonym modela Gucci’ego, nie możesz mieć pierścionka ode mnie innej marki, na litość boską!

\- Masz tak w kontrakcie? - zainteresował się Louis, przenosząc wzrok ze srebrnego krążka na niego i rozszerzając oczy. 

\- Nie, po prostu lubię Gucci - przyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Ty też go pokochasz.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego, machając ich splecionymi dłońmi. - Jak na razie lubię go na tobie. 

\- Widzisz, już go lubisz! - Roześmiał się triumfalnie. - Na razie jednak zapomnijmy o tym i po prostu cieszmy się wakacjami - zaproponował.

  
  



	11. Rozdział 9.

Reszta ich urlopu minęła niczym kubański sen. Dużo zwiedzali, dużo się kochali, dużo tańczyli i Louis czuł się jak w filmie. Zbliżyli się do siebie niesamowicie i szatyn już wiedział, czego brakowało mu w poprzednich związkach. 

Na lotnisku powitał ich uśmiechnięty Liam i tłum fanów. Przepchnęli się do samochodu i menedżer zaczął im relacjonować plan na najbliższy tydzień. Payne bez problemu wziął na siebie również zarządzanie karierą Louisa.

\- A jak tam z Zaynem? - zapytał ciekawie Louis, sięgając po gumę do żucia proponowaną przez Liama, niechcący dając mu widok na swój pierścionek. Payne sięgnął po jego dłoń, marszcząc brwi.   
\- Niemożliwe! - Spojrzał z wyrzutem na Harry’ego. - Nie zrobiłeś tego, wariacie!   
\- Zrobiłem! - odparł ze śmiechem.   
\- Zamierzacie uczynić to oficjalnym? - dopytał już poważnie. - Muszę wiedzieć, jak to poprowadzić!

\- Myślę, że nie będziemy się jakoś specjalnie afiszować, ale nie będziemy tego ukrywać? - Szatyn spojrzał pytająco na swojego narzeczonego. Ten pokiwał głową.   
\- Chcemy zachować jak największą prywatność - przyznał.   
\- Da się zrobić. - Pokiwał głową. - Muszę się z tobą spotkać, Lou, i omówić kontrakt dla Grety. Wciąż chcesz pracować w przedszkolu, prawda?

\- Mhm, tak, to film będzie moim dodatkowym zajęciem - wyjaśnił Tomlinson. - Także jeśli jakieś zdjęcia będą poza miastem, to raczej pasowałoby mi w weekendy. I ogólnie godziny popołudniowe. 

\- Na pewno niektóre zdjęcia muszą być od rana, ale spróbujemy to dogadać. - Pokiwał głową i zanotował to w swoim notesie. - Hazza, ty masz casting dla Tommy’ego Hilfigera w piątek.

\- Ostry powrót do pracy, co? - westchnął Louis, wyglądając przez okno samochodu. 

\- Na to wygląda. - Skrzywił się wyraźnie, ale chwycił rękę Louisa, pogodzony ze swoim losem.

\- Ale będzie dobrze, hm? - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego, stukając palcem w jeden z jego pierścionków. - W końcu zawsze będziemy wracać do siebie.

\- Będzie dobrze, jak zamieszkamy razem. Już niedługo będziesz Tomlinson-Styles... - zamruczał. - Upewnij się, że Greta uwzględni to na plakatach!

\- Och, to już planujesz ślub? - zaśmiał się Louis, wtulając się w niego.

\- A nie? - Spojrzał na niego. - Nie oświadczyłem ci się tylko po to, żebyś nosił pierścionek!

\- Och, Boże... - westchnął szatyn, przewracając czule oczami. - Naprawdę chcesz mnie już dla siebie, co? - mruknął, ocierając się ustami o jego szyję. - Zgoda, przyszły mężu, ale chcę wziąć ślub w Doncaster.

\- Oczywiście! - prychnął. - Zanim będziesz sławny i ktoś mi cię zabierze. - Przygarnął go bliżej, odchylając lekko głowę. - Gdzie tylko chcesz, byleby to była skromna ceremonia tylko dla najbliższych, a nie impreza dla celebrytów.

\- Moja rodzina i tak wypełni połowę kościoła - prychnął Tomlinson, uśmiechając się i wodząc palcem po jego piersi. - Nie znam żadnych celebrytów, nie martw się.

\- A moja drugą, nie potrzebujemy nikogo więcej.    
\- Jesteście uroczy! - zaśmiał się Liam. - Będzie trzeba jakoś odwrócić od was uwagę ludzi, ale da się zrobić... - Zanotował coś w swoim notesie. - Aha - wycelował palcem w Louisa. - Nawet nie myśl o innym menedżerze, nie zgadzam się! Z radością poprowadzę obie wasze kariery.

\- To przekochane, Leeyum - Louis uśmiechnął się łagodnie, pozwalając spocząć swojej głowie na barku narzeczonego - ale nie chcę cię rozczarować. Ten film to tylko spełnienie marzeń, udowodnienie sobie, że potrafię. Nie chcę  _ kariery _ aktorskiej... Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze w czymś zagram. Jestem normalnym facetem, który chce normalnego życia.

\- Tym bardziej będę się tym zajmował! - zapewnił.

\- W porządku. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się na entuzjazm przyjaciela. - Przynajmniej ominiemy problem z zaufaniem, bo już jestem pewien, że nie będziesz chciał mnie wykorzystać i uszanujesz moje decyzje.

\- Będę się starać dopasować wszystko pod ciebie, chociaż nie obiecuję, że nie będę próbować perswazji. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Dla twojego dobra.   
\- Jasne! - prychnął Harry.   
\- Hazza? Więc chcesz ten casting jutro o siódmej?   
\- Ja nic nie mówiłem!

Tomlinson uniósł brwi wysoko w górę. Liam kumpel i Liam menedżer to jednak dwie całkiem inne osoby...    
\- Mam nadzieję, że przez perswazję nie masz na myśli swoich szczenięcych oczu…

\- Lou. - Spojrzał na niego uważnie. - Nigdy nie zrobię nic wbrew tobie, tak? Będę się starał wyciągnąć ze wszystkiego maksymalne korzyści dla nas, ale to oznacza, że czasami będziesz musiał się nagiąć.

\- Nagiąć - powtórzył za nim Louis, marszcząc brwi. - Cóż, zobaczymy. A czy teraz możesz w końcu mi opowiedzieć, co z Zaynem, dupku?

\- Nie ma w sumie co opowiadać. - Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Jest w porządku.

\- Ale co znaczy ‘w porządku’? - zniecierpliwił się szatyn, wiercąc się i rozbawiając Harry’ego swoją nadąsaną miną. - Potrzebuję szczegółów, Lima! Nie po to bawiłem się w swatkę, żeby słyszeć teraz: ‘jest w porządku’ - narzekał. 

\- Na pewno mi się nie oświadczył - zapewnił, zerkając na Harry’ego z zabawną miną. - Nie spieszymy się. Jest nam razem dobrze.

\- Nie wytrzymam z nim - poskarżył się Tomlinson ze skwaszoną miną, zaplatając ramiona na piersi w obrażonym geście. - Jest nam razem dobrze - przedrzeźnił go. - Masz z nim do nas przyjść na kolację w najbliższym czasie, słyszysz? - oświadczył, nie zwracając uwagi na użyty przez siebie zwrot. - Skoro od ciebie nic nie mogę wyciągnąć, to albo przycisnę jego, albo sam sobie zaobserwuję. Chrzańcie się. Niewdzięcznicy. Będziecie jeszcze czegoś chcieli… 

\- Do was? - Liam zmrużył oczy, a Harry wzruszył ramionami i pocałował policzek kochanka. - Nie wierzę! - jęknął. - Co jeszcze mnie ominęło?!

\- Nic ci już nie powiem! - fuknął Louis, pozwalając przytulić się modelowi. - I to Niall będzie moim świadkiem, tak żebyś wiedział. 

\- Hej! - zaprotestował. - To ja jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem!   
Zadowolony z siebie model ścisnął kolano Louisa.    
\- Spokojnie kochanie, na wszystko przyjdzie czas.

\- Albo Dalton, o - dowalił mu szatyn, wiedząc, że na studiach Payne zawsze był zazdrosny o jego czarnoskórego kumpla. - I to oni zorganizują mi wieczór kawalerski. - Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale miał to gdzieś. 

\- Lou, to było poniżej pasa! - Wyraźnie posmutniał, chociaż za wszelką cenę starał się tego nie okazać.

\- Przepraszam - jęknął Tomlinson, przytulając go. - Żartowałem. Zawsze będziesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem, nawet jak mnie wkurzasz. 

\- Na pewno? - Spojrzał na niego  _ tym _ szczenięcym wzrokiem.

\- Jasne, że tak, Lima - szepnął łagodnie szatyn. - Ty nawet nie jesteś przyjacielem, jesteś bardziej jak brat. Od momentu, kiedy sprałem łopatką tego zarozumiałego Hendersona, jak zabrał ci tą ekstra koparę w piaskownicy i doprowadził cię do łez.

Payne zachichotał na wspomnienie ich dzieciństwa i przytulił się do Louisa.   
\- Taka przyjaźń musi przetrwać - skwitował Styles, przeczesując włosy swojego chłopaka.

\- Jasne, że tak. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się zarówno do Stylesa, jak i swojego przyjaciela, całując tego drugiego w czoło. - Nie chciałbym nikogo innego na najlepszego przyjaciela. Hej, może zostaniesz dzisiaj na noc? - Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. - Rozłożymy kanapę, będziemy oglądać  _ Rambo _ i chlać piwo, po czym po piątym będziesz się irytował, że wywalam puszki na podłogę i chwiejąc się, zaczniesz je zbierać, jak na studiach, co? - Uśmiechnął się czule, odgarniając jego grzywkę. Chyba potrzebowali znowu się do siebie zbliżyć. Od kiedy przyjechał do Londynu, był tylko  _ Harry _ . Najpierw ograniczał kontakty z Liamem, żeby nie wpaść na modela, a potem zaczął spędzać z nim cały swój czas, zapominając o kumplu. - Wynajmowaliśmy razem mieszkanie - wyjaśnił na pytający wzrok swojego narzeczonego.

\- Byłoby świetnie! - Jego oczy zabłyszczały, ale obejrzał się kontrolnie na Harry’ego, który uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.   
\- Spędźcie trochę czasu razem.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie - szepnął w jego ucho Louis, całując go pod nim. - Wynagrodzę ci to następnym razem - obiecał, puszczając mu oczko.

\- Zadzwonię do Nicka, spędzimy trochę czasu razem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie będziesz zły, jeśli wrócę po kilku piwach? - dopytał.   
\- Z tym  _ Nickiem _ ? - Liam zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Daj spokój, Lima... - poprosił.

\- Mówisz o swoim byłym? - Szatyn popatrzył niedowierzająco z jednego na drugiego. - Dlaczego nie zadzwonisz do jego brata, co? To on był twoim kumplem, nie?

\- Cóż, nie utrzymujemy kontaktu, a Nick... hm... widujemy się czasami - powiedział niezręcznie.   
\- Nick jest hostem radiowym - wyjaśnił Liam.

\- Widujecie się? - Tomlinson zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. - A on cię czasem nie zranił..?

\- Na przykład na różnych pokazach, czy coś... - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- To dlaczego nagle chcesz się z nim umówić, jeśli widujecie się tylko okazjonalnie? - Louis uniósł jedną brew.

\- Bo nie mam nikogo innego - wyrzucił w końcu z siebie.

\- Och... - Szatyn zamrugał zaskoczony i westchnął, chwytając jego dłoń. - Skarbie, nie umawiaj się ze swoim byłym tylko dlatego, że myślisz, że nie masz nikogo innego. Dlaczego nie wyjdziesz gdzieś z Zaynem? Albo Niallem czy Sam?

\- Cóż, chciałem kiedyś umówić się na piwo z Zaynem, ale powiedział mi wtedy, że nie jest zainteresowany żadnymi znajomościami ze mną poza tymi stricte biznesowymi. A Nick... Nick nie pyta. Może czasami jest szorstki i powie coś głupiego, ale nie pyta.

\- W porządku, idź opijać swoje zaręczyny ze swoim byłym - powiedział z przekąsem Tomlinson, puszczając jego dłoń i odsuwając się od niego. - Przepraszam, mógłby pan zatrzymać się na Piccadilly? - zapytał kierowcy taksówki.

\- Lou? - zapytał Harry, czując pierwsze ukłucie paniki.   
\- Louis? - Liam zmarszczył brwi. - Chyba nie masz zamiaru wysiąść? - Spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Owszem, mam taki zamiar. - Louis łypnął na niego spod grzywki.

\- Louis, to śmieszne! - uniósł się Payne. - Wysiadasz, bo Harry właśnie ci powiedział, że nie ma praktycznie  _ żadnych _ przyjaciół, a jedyna osoba, z którą może spędzić czas to jego ex?! Myślisz, że co, pójdzie do łóżka z osobą, która zmuszała go do...   
\- Wystarczy, Liam. - Styles ścisnął dłoń przyjaciela.   
\- ...Przepraszam, Hazza - jego oczy nagle zrobiły się wielkie - ja naprawdę nie chciałem!   
\- Uhm, czy mógłby pan najpierw wysadzić mnie na Westminster? - zwrócił się do kierowcy. Wydawał się taki... mały.

\- Nie, stop. - Szatyn objął się ramionami, a jego warga zadrżała. - Harry, przepraszam. Posiedź z nami, proszę. Albo wyjdź z Nickiem, jeśli tego chcesz. Niepotrzebnie się uniosłem, ja... przepraszam. Pogadamy o tym w domu,  _ proszę _ …

\- Harry? - Liam uniósł brwi, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, zapadając się w fotelu.    
\- To prawda Li, nie mam przyjaciół, ale posiedzę w domu, bo za bardzo zależy mi na moim narzeczonym.

Tomlinson przygryzł wargę, czując wyrzuty sumienia, ale już się nie odzywał, nie chcąc wszystkiego pogarszać.

\- Hazza, nie będziemy ponownie przez to przechodzić - zaczął Liam. - Nie powiedziałeś mu, więc to też twoja wina. I nie próbuj się ze mną kłócić! Chodź, spędzimy ten wieczór w trójkę, tak? Nie będziesz rozmyślać nad wszystkim zamknięty w czterech ścianach.   
Styles popatrzył na przyjaciela, ale uśmiechnął się i delikatnie pokiwał głową.

Louis pociągnął nosem, wpatrując się w okno i wciąż milcząc. Niezręczna cisza trwała dopóki kierowca nie zatrzymał się pod budynkiem Louisa. Harry był przygaszony i nie reagował na zaczepki Liama. Jego narzeczony tymczasem marszczył brwi, rozmyślając nad tym wszystkim. Nie wiedział, czego Styles nie powiedział mu o Nicku, ale zaskoczył go jego brak przyjaciół. Musiał coś z tym zrobić, wyciągać go do pubów z Niallem i Daltonem, żeby poznał innych i nie był zdany tylko na jego znajomych. Przypominał mu pod tym względem Gemmę i sam już nie wiedział, co miał z nimi robić.

\- Ja... erm, poczytam coś, nie będę wam przeszkadzać - powiedział Styles, znikając w sypialni Louisa. Liam tylko westchnął, pocierając skronie.   
\- Jak dużo wiesz? - Wydawał się zmęczony.

\- O Nicku? - Tomlinson pokręcił głowa, wręczając mu zimne piwo. - Tylko tyle, że wciągnął go w modeling.

\- Harry... - Usiadł ciężko na kanapie, ściszając głos. - Cóż, zanim Gucci się nim zainteresowało, Nick zmusił go do... obciągnięcia kilku osobom. Kiedy w końcu zerwali, Nick zadbał, żeby każdy w branży się o tym dowiedział, co nie przysporzyło mu przyjaciół. Chciał w ten sposób pokazać mu, że jest jego jedyną szansą.

\-  _ Co kurwa _ ?! - Louis aż otworzył usta w szoku. - Przyjebię gnojowi! - warknął, nieświadomie gniotąc puszkę przez mocne zaciśnięcie dłoni. Liam położył mu rękę na kolanie.   
\- Uspokój się, nie chcemy sensacji.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie media, obchodzi mnie Harry i jego wciąż trwające poczucie bycia zdanym na tego dupka! - fuknął szatyn, zaciskając gniewnie usta. - Jak sobie z nim porozmawiam, to mu się odechce "wprowadzania" młodych chłopaków w świat modelingu...

\- Louis, spójrz na mnie - warknął Liam. - Myślisz, że to pomoże karierze Harry’ego? Masz jakiekolwiek dowody? A uwierz, że Nick ma sporo znajomości, które mogą go pogrążyć. Tego chcesz?

\- To mam nic nie robić? - sapnął Tomlinson. - Słyszałeś, co powiedział mu Zayn, jak chciał z nim wyjść na piwo. Co mu po karierze, jeśli wszyscy tam go tak traktują? Znosiłbyś coś takiego, Liam? On w ogóle chce być modelem? Czy to ten kutas mu wmówił, że nie ma nic poza ładną buźką?

\- Nie, masz być dla niego oparciem! - Chwycił jego dłoń, by przystawić mu pierścionek pod nos. - Wiesz, ile to dla niego znaczyło? - odetchnął. - To  _ ty _ sprawiasz, że on czuje się wartościowy. Wiesz już, dlaczego na początku zachowywał się jak dupek? - Pokręcił głową. - Bycie modelem to coś, czego pragnął tak bardzo, że pogodził się z niechęcią innych. I dlatego tak uwielbia Gucci’ego. Za to, że dali mu szansę.

\- Ten świat jest pokręcony - jęknął Louis, chowając głowę między nogi, żeby się uspokoić. - Najchętniej bym go stamtąd zabrał, ale jeśli faktycznie to jego marzenie…

\- Po prostu... Spróbuj go zrozumieć - poprosił. - On cię nie zdradzi, ale ma ograniczone opcje. Rozmawiałem z Zaynem, ale ponoć Harry odmówił.

\- Cóż, znajdziemy mu znajomych spoza tego popieprzonego światka. - Szatyn pokręcił głową i wstał z kanapy, upijając łyk piwa. - Idę do niego.

\- To byłoby najlepsze wyjście - zgodził się Liam, klepiąc jego udo. Tomlinson posłał mu uśmiech i pociągnął jeszcze jeden łyk piwa, zanim odłożył puszkę na stolik i ruszył w stronę sypialni. Model uniósł spojrzenie znad telefonu.   
\- Lou, coś się stało?

Louis westchnął i wdrapał się na łóżko, rozkładając dla niego ramiona.    
\- Po prostu niepotrzebnie uniosłem się na mojego narzeczonego i muszę to z niego wytulić.

Ten skorzystał z zaproszenia, ale westchnął.   
\- Powiedział ci, prawda?

\- Mhm - mruknął szatyn, przyciskając usta do jego skroni.

\- Miałeś nie wiedzieć - brzmiał na pokonanego. - Zerwiesz ze mną?

\- Za to, że zrobiłeś parę głupot, będąc młodszym? - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi, odgarniając loki za jego ucho i chwytając go za podbródek, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy. - Harry, to nie definiuje cię jako człowieka. Też popełniłem kilka głupot, będąc młodym. Kocham cię i nie zamierzam z tobą zrywać, czy to jasne?

\- Nikt nie chce zadawać się z kimś, kto był dziwką - jęknął cicho, wtulając się w jego ciało.

\- Nie, nie mów tak o sobie - poprosił Louis, wzdychając. - Ludzie mają tendencje do oceniania bez poznania sytuacji. Tak po prostu jesteśmy skonstruowani. Przykro mi, że "twój były" jest tak rozgoryczonym dupkiem, żeby starać się niszczyć twoje życie, ale teraz masz mnie i popracujemy nad tym, tak?

Styles pokiwał głową, czując łzy pod powiekami.   
\- Tak. Tak, dziękuję, Lou. - Sięgnął po jego dłoń i ucałował pierścionek.

\- Więc powiedz Liamowi, żeby na stałe wpisał mnie na listę, bo od teraz będę towarzyszył ci na każdym pokazie. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i splótł z nim palce.

\- Co z twoją pracą, Lou? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Do tego zdjęcia?

\- Pokazy są zwykle wieczorami, tak? - Wzruszył ramionami. - Dam radę, nie martw się.

\- Zdjęcia też będą wieczorami, od kiedy nie zrezygnujesz z pracy w przedszkolu - naciskał.

\- To będą krótszymi wieczorami, Harry, daj spokój - westchnął, całując go w czoło. - Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze, tak?

\- Lou. Nie chcę, żebyś z czegoś rezygnował  _ przez _ moją pracę. Już za dużo się przez nią stało.

\- Kochanie, nie robię tego  _ przez twoją pracę _ , tylko  _ dla ciebie _ . - Tomlinson spojrzał mu w oczy. - Pozwól mi...

Brunet pokręcił głową rozczulony.   
\- Ja... dziękuję, Lou...

\- To w porządku, Harry, musimy się dopiero nauczyć być we wspierającym się i kochającym związku, ale damy radę. - Louis uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by go pocałować.

\- Dziękuję, Lou - wydusił, gdy już się od siebie oderwali. - Przepraszam, że sam ci nie powiedziałem...

\- Rozumiem, że to dla ciebie trudne. - Szatyn pogłaskał jego policzek. - Po prostu pamiętaj, że możesz mi ufać. Obiecałem przecież, że się tobą zaopiekuję.

\- To ja powinienem opiekować się tobą - powiedział, kręcąc głową. - Co z Liamem? - zapytał nagle.

\- Jest w salonie. - Tomlinson kiwnął głową na drzwi. - To jak, spędzisz z nami ten wieczór?

\- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, to w końcu miał być kumpelski wieczór, jak za dawnych czasów...

\- To nie znaczy, że nam będziesz przeszkadzać. - Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Skarbie, jesteś moim narzeczonym, a jego przyjacielem. Chcemy cię w swoim gronie, tak?

Brunet pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się i podążył za nim do salonu. Liam posłał mu uśmiech znad puszki z piwem i wskazał nieotwartą na stoliku. Tomlinson tymczasem grzebał przy swoim DVD. 

\- Uprzedzam, że znamy każdą kwestię z tego filmu - powiedział, machając płytą  _ Rambo _ . 

\- W porządku tak długo, jak będziesz służył za moją poduszkę. - Pokiwał poważnie głową, lokując się na sofie.

\- Będę ruchliwą poduszką. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, układając się za nim z pilotem i pozwalając mu się wtulić w swoją pierś. - Po piwie ciągle sikam. 

Styles zachichotał bezczelnie.    
\- Ja też.   
\- Oh, proszę was! - jęknął Liam. - Możemy już oglądać?

\- Oii oii, kapitanie. - Szatyn mu zasalutował i włączył odtwarzanie filmu, po czym szepnął do ucha swojego narzeczonego: - Chyba jednak jesteśmy tą irytującą, słodką parą… 

\- Cicho, nigdy tego nie oglądałem! - Ścisnął jego dłoń. Tomlinson wydął usta w podkówkę i westchnął ciężko, sięgając po swoje piwo. Model przytulił go do siebie i skupił uwagę na filmie.

 

Godzinę później cała trójka była wciągnięta w film i wydawała z siebie bojowe okrzyki, dopingując głównego bohatera. 

\- Jak mogłeś nie pokazać mi tego wcześniej? - jęknął Harry z wyrzutem w kierunku Liama.   
\- Bo za bardzo mi przypominał o Lou, a ja tęskniłem za swoim bratem!

\- Aww, Lima! - zagruchał Louis, przyciągając przyjaciela za policzki i całując go uroczyście w czoło. - Teraz już się mnie nie pozbędziesz. 

\- Fuj! - Ten ostentacyjnie otarł czoło rękawem, ale uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust.   
\- Przepraszam za zepsucie wam braterskiego wieczoru... - powiedział Harry, patrząc na nich rozczulony.

\- Nic nie zepsułeś, widzisz? - Louis wyszczerzył się do niego, chwytając przyjaciela za szyję i robiąc mu kokoska. - Chciałeś starszego brata jak za dawnych czasów, to masz!

\- Spadaj! - zapiszczał Liam, zaczynając go łaskotać.

\- O cholera, nie, przestań! - zachichotał szatyn, wijąc się pod jego palcami. - Tylko nie łaskotki, draniu!

\- Zemsta! - wołał, nie przestając i śmiejąc się razem z nim.

\- Harry, ratuj! - krzyknął Tomlinson, próbując kopnąć przyjaciela. - Rób tak dalej, a wywołasz Wielką Wojnę Na Pranki III!

Styles pociągnął menedżera w tył. Ten stracił równowagę i spadł z kanapy z krzykiem, a Harry przytulił narzeczonego.

\- Mój bohater! - Louis zarzucił ramiona na szyję bruneta i pocałował go w policzek.

\- Oczywiście, zawsze będę cię bronił! - obiecał, tuląc go do siebie.

\- Widzisz, trzeba mieć takiego mężczyznę. - Szatyn wystawił język gramolącemu się spod kanapy Liamowi.

\- Mam już, dziękuję bardzo! - prychnął Liam, gramoląc się z podłogi i wpychając na kanapę.

\- No już, nie obrażaj się. - Tomlinson wydął usta, jakby mówił do dziecka i poklepał go po głowie.

\- Spadaj, kochany - powiedział Liam, ale zdradzał go uśmiech. Ponownie skupili uwagę na filmie.

Ostatecznie zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy Harry zasnął między nimi, wtulając się w swojego partnera. Louis spojrzał porozumiewawczo na swojego przyjaciela i odgarnął długie loki za kształtne ucho, przyglądając mu się z rozczuleniem.

\- Wpadłeś, co? - zapytał Liam, chichocząc cicho.

\- Jak śliwka w kompot. - Szatyn odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, szczelniej owijając ramiona wokół młodszego mężczyzny. - Hej, w końcu to mój przyszły mąż... - szepnął.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy, Lou? - zapytał, obserwując przyjaciela uważnie. - Chcesz tego? Właśnie z Harrym?

\- Nie powiedziałbym tego jeszcze trzy miesiące temu, ale... - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, nawijając sobie loczka narzeczonego na palec - ale tak. Kocham go, chcę go uszczęśliwiać i... jestem tego pewien. Jest tym, czego zawsze chciałem.

\- On zasługuje na każdą miłość, jaką możesz mu dać. - Popatrzył zamyślony na jego twarz. - I na pewno też jest szczęśliwy - zapewnił przyjaciela. - To co, kolejny film?

\- Mhm, możesz coś wybrać - zgodził się Louis, ściągając z oparcia koc i starannie okrywając nim śpiącego bruneta. - Myślę, że on w środku wciąż jest tym młodym chłopakiem, który został zmuszony do czegoś niezgodnego ze swoimi przekonaniami, hm..? Dalej to w nim siedzi…

\- Chyba tak. - Liam westchnął, wsuwając płytę do odtwarzacza. - Znaczy, on stara się tego po sobie nie pokazywać, ale wiem, że boli go, gdy inni zaczynają go oceniać tylko przez pryzmat tego, do czego został kiedyś zmuszony. Jak wtedy Zayn... - Obejrzał się na Harry’ego. - Wiesz, jak bardzo wtedy płakał i przepraszał? Lou, on przepraszał  _ mnie _ , rozumiesz? - Usiadł na kanapie.

\- Myślisz, że... - Szatyn spojrzał na niego strapiony - da się namówić na pomoc psychologa..? Ja... my możemy dla niego być i mówić mu, że to nie jego wina, że jest świetnym facetem, ale... nie pomożemy mu tak, jak tego potrzebuje...

\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? - Wzruszył ramionami. Tomlinson przygryzł wargę, przyglądając się śpiącej twarzy modela z namysłem. 

\- Ja spróbuję - obiecał zdeterminowany, bardziej do samego siebie. Chciał mu pomóc i wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, by spełnić to postanowienie. Bywał uparty w dążeniu do celu.

\- Byłoby super, Lou. Zasługujecie na szczęście, tak?

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował narzeczonego w czoło.

To była jego przyszłość. Wiedział, że warto zainwestować w to mnóstwo czasu, wysiłku, cierpliwości i zrozumienia, bo Harry był jego drugą połówką, zazębiającą go w każdej części.

  
  



	12. Epilog

_ Trzy lata później _

 

Harry cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi i odłożył siatkę z zakupami na podłogę, by zdjąć buty. Przekręcił obrączkę na palcu i zmarszczył brwi, bo w domu było podejrzanie cicho. 

\- Lou? - zawołał, zanosząc zakupy do kuchni i wyruszając na poszukiwanie swojego męża. Uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, znajdując go uśpionego na kanapie razem z ich synkiem. Delikatnie potrząsnął jego ramieniem. Louis zamrugał kilka razy, odruchowo zacieśniając uścisk na trzymiesięcznym Alexandrze i otworzył oczy, przetwarzając widok. Po chwili uśmiechnął się leniwie.

\- Cześć, kochanie. Chyba się zdrzemnęliśmy po ostatnim karmieniu...

\- Właśnie widzę... - zachichotał, odbierając dziecko. - Położę go, hm? - Ucałował jego policzek, zanim wyszedł na górę, do pokoju dziecka.

Szatyn przewrócił oczami i ziewnął, wstając. Wziął pustą butelkę ze stolika i poszedł do kuchni wymyć ją specjalną szczoteczką. Dom, w którym zamieszkali jeszcze przed ślubem był bardzo przestronny i zapewniał im prywatność, której potrzebowali od premiery jego filmu. Sąsiedzi byli normalnymi ludźmi i traktowali ich także jako właśnie normalnych ludzi. Louis żył życiem, o którym zawsze marzył. Po chwili obok niego pojawił się brunet, który przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.

\- Mmm... - zamruczał teraz już Tomlinson-Styles i wplótł palce w jego loki, odwzajemniając pocałunek. - Aż tak się stęskniłeś..?

\- Taak - wymamrotał z ustami przy jego uchu. - Nie było cię na widowni.

\- Hm, Alex jest jeszcze za malutki, żeby go zabierać w takie tłumy i hałas - mruknął Louis, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. - Ale może następnym razem Niall i Sam się nim zajmą..?

\- Czyżbyś coś planował? - spytał zalotnie, chichocząc cicho. - Kupiłem te wafle, o które prosiłeś.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, już dawno nie byliśmy na żadnym afterze. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się, zarzucając ramiona na jego szyję. - Muszę czasem rozerwać mojego męża, żeby nie uznał, że poszedł w odstawkę dla dziecka, tak? I dziękuję ślicznie, skarbie.

\- I tak dobrze wiemy, że trochę poszedł... - Potarł jego plecy z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. - To co, pomożesz mi rozpakować zakupy? Mam lody.

\- Lody? - Louis poruszył znacząco brwiami i cmoknął go jeszcze krótko, zanim wysunął się z jego uścisku, by sięgnąć po jedną z reklamówek. - To dlatego, że jest jeszcze bardzo malutki. Ale oboje jesteście mężczyznami mojego życia.

\- Oczywiście - zgodził się z nim. - Zbyt długo staraliśmy się o adopcję. - Wziął pozostałe dwie i zaniósł do kuchni. - Zacznij chować wszystko do szafek - polecił - a ja zrobię na szybko kolację.

\- Tak jest - szatyn podszedł do niego od tyłu i szepnął mu na ucho -  _ tatusiu _ . - Odkąd dostali zgodę na adopcję, a potem wręczono im synka w ramiona po raz pierwszy, stało się to ich rzeczą. Styles tylko się uśmiechnął, sprawnie zaczynając kroić warzywa.

\- Nawet mnie już tak bardzo nie boli, że za dwa miesiące kończę trzydziestkę - odezwał się Louis, rozkładając do misek mnóstwo owoców, które kupił jego mąż. - Ale przy czterdziestce dostanę już kryzysu wieku średniego, zobaczysz.

\- Jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy... - powiedział radośnie. - Alex będzie miał dziesięć lat, nie będziesz mieć czasu.

\- To wtedy będę dramatyzował, że on dorasta. - Szatyn wydął usta, a po chwili zamarł. - Jasna cholera... Georgie będzie miał wtedy  _ dziewiętnaście lat _ , rozumiesz? A bliźniaki po siedemnaście... Dlaczego oni nie mogą na zawsze zostać dziećmi? - posmutniał.

\- Żebym mógł odzyskać swojego męża - zaśmiał się, wrzucając warzywa na patelnię. - I przecież zawsze możemy zaadoptować jeszcze jedno dziecko. Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie zrezygnować z widoku ciebie z niemowlęciem... - wyszeptał, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Mm, działa to na ciebie, co? - Louis wtulił się w jego bok z uśmiechem i położył dłoń na jego piersi. - Wychowam ci tyle dzieci, ile tylko chcesz, kocham mieć z tobą rodzinę - wyznał szeptem.

\- Mmm, najlepszy afrodyzjak - przyznał. - Ale na razie skupmy się na Alexandrze, tak?

\- Pewnie, moje malutkie słoneczko. - Szatyn natychmiast się rozpromienił. - Będziemy mu musieli kupić nowe ubranka, strasznie szybko rośnie...

\- Lou... - Harry pokręcił głową. - Tydzień temu mówiłeś to samo!

\- Nieprawda! - Louis zmarszczył brwi. - A może... Ale chyba nie będziesz odmawiał naszemu długo upragnionemu dzidziusiowi nowych ubranek, co? - Zaczął się do niego przymilać. - Jest coraz zimniej, kupiłbym mu onesie, może jakiś sweterek... On tak uroczo we wszystkim wygląda!

\- Louis! - Harry zachichotał, chwytając szpatułkę i mieszając nią warzywa. - Przecież wiesz, że niczego wam nie odmówię, ale założę się, że tydzień temu kupowałeś mu beżowy sweterek...

\- Ale nie ma jeszcze żółtego! - Szatyn umyślnie przesunął nosem po jego szczęce, wsuwając ręce pod jego bluzę. - A poza tym Adidas ma takie śliczne bluzy, takie malutkie...

Styles westchnął cierpiętniczo. - W porządku, weź moją kartę.

\- Dziękuję! - Jego mąż się wyszczerzył i obdarzył go soczystym buziakiem, po czym poleciał po laptop, by obejrzeć najnowsze katalogi. On mógł chodzić co tydzień w tej samej bluzie, ale jego synek musiał mieć wszystko, co najlepsze.

Brunet pokręcił głową, odgarniając loki za ucho. Czasami nie mógł uwierzyć jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie, ale nie zamieniłby go na żadne inne. Nawet jeśli jego mąż wydawał jego pieniądze. W końcu to on był wszystkim, czego pragnął.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie zakończone, standardowo publikowane w poniedziałki, czwartki i soboty, dostępne także na tumblrze oraz wattpadzie.   
> Link do Tumblra: https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/post/180442323001/and-i-wanna-stay-with-you-until-were-grey-and-old  
> Link do Wattpada: https://www.wattpad.com/story/170505228-and-i-wanna-stay-with-you-until-we%27re-grey-and-old


End file.
